Trouble Marriage
by tmarionlie
Summary: Sehun mencintai Baekhyun, tapi dipaksa menikahi Luhan. Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan dengan Sehun karena terlalu mencintai adiknya Park Chanyeol. Kai malah menyukai Luhan yang mencintai Sehun sejak kecil, tapi terjebak dalam permainan Kris hingga harus menjalin hubungan semu dengan Kyungsoo yang arogan. [CH 10] [Hunhan-Chanbaek-KaiSoo-KrisTao] [COMPLICATED STORY]
1. Chapter 1

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE  
**

**.**

**Cast : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo**

**Other : Kristao, KrisLay**

**Genre : Hurt, Little Angst, Romance, Marriage Life**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Baek...kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku...aku sangat mencintaimu..."  
**  
**

Pria itu terus-menerus menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, pria lainnya yang berwajah imut dan sangat cantik, yang saat ini terus-menerus menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata dari mata sipitnya.

Pria tinggi yang berkulit seputih susu yang memohon tadi merengkuh pria mungil dan imut itu kedalam pelukannya, namun pria mungil itu menolak.

"Sehun...aku sudah memutuskannya...kita harus berpisah..." 

"Baekhyun...kumohon jangan begini...berikan aku waktu agar aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah perjodohan sialan ini pada orangtuaku...aku yakin mereka akan mengerti..." 

"Tidak Oh Sehun! aku tidak mau melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi denganmu...jadi jangan paksa aku" 

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!" sentak Sehun emosi. 

Bekhyun juga mulai emosi, dan kini menatap tajam pada Sehun, namun sekejap kemudian pria mungil itu tertawa kecil. 

"Sehun...katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan ini? Kau sangat paham bahwa orangtua kita saling membenci...lagipula mereka sudah bermusuhan sejak masa dimana kau dan aku belum lahir di dunia ini...hubungan kita tak akan pernah berhasil Sehun-ah...apalagi kita sesama _namja_" 

"Mereka tau kalau aku _gay_ !' 

"Tapi tetap saja-" 

"Kalau yang kau khawatirkan adalah orangtuaku, aku bisa meninggalkan mereka untukmu Baek!" 

Baekhyun terdiam. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau perasaan Sehun sudah sedalam ini padanya. Baekhyun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. 

Baekhyun menarik dalam-dalam nafasnya,sambil mencoba mengatur kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya kini. 

Perlahan tangan mungilnya terangkat,dan jari-jari lentiknya kini mengusap lembut pipi Sehun, yang langsung memejamkan mata saat Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya. 

"Maafkan aku Sehun...bahkan sejak awal kau sudah tau isi hatiku...aku tidak bisa melupakan cintaku pada Chanyeol..."

Mata Sehun terbuka dan langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terlukanya. 

"Bahkan setelah 2 tahun kita bersama?" tanyanya lirih.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan airmata Sehun mulai jatuh, namun pria pucat itu dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"Baiklah...aku mengerti..." kata Sehun pada akhirnya. 

Pria pucat itu berbalik, hendak segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sungguh, Sehun merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi berada dekat dengan pria imut itu. Hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui kalau Baekhyun masih belum juga bisa melupakan perasaan cintanya pada Park Chanyeol, saudaranya sendiri, meskipun hanya saudara angkat. Bahkan Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah bersama dan menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun lamanya, dan selama 2 tahun pula Baekhyun tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol, namun kenyataannya pria imut itu masih tetap mencintainya. Sehun kira selama 2 tahun ini dirinya telah berhasil merebut hati Baekhyun, tapi tidak, karena buktinya kini Bekhyun tetap memilih berpisah dengannya. Mungkin Baekhyun memerlukan waktu sedikit lebih lama lagi, dan jika Sehun bisa, dia akan mengambil kesempatan itu meskipun harus sampai bertahun-tahun untuk membuat Baekhyun mencintainya. Namun perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh orangtuanya mengacaukan segalanya. 

Sehun mulai melangkah pergi, namun tangan mungil Baekhyun memeluk erat perutnya. Sedikit, Sehun merasa harapannya muncul. Sehun sangat berharap kalau Baekhyun berubah pikiran dan memutuskan kembali menjalin hubungan ini, tapi Sehun salah, karena ternyata pria imut itu hanya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Sehun...terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini, dan juga...maaf..."

Sehun hanya diam. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pria pucat itu berlalu pergi saat tangan mungil Baekhyun melepaskan tubuhnya. Sehun merasa perasannya kini telah hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

-**Sehun Pov-**

.

Aku berjalan gontai kearah pintu kamarku. Sapaan ayah dan ibu dilantai bawah tadi tak kugubris sama sekali. Aku marah. Aku kesal pada mereka. Mengapa hidupku harus diatur seperti ini? Aku tidak sudi! 

****Aku membanting pintu kamarku dengan kesal,l alu melemparkan vas bunga yang berada dimeja kamarku ketembok sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tak memperdulikan teriakan khawatir dari ibu diluar pintu kamarku. Aku hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahanku saat ini.

Aku mengambil secarik foto yang berada dimeja, fotoku dan foto Luhan, saat kami masih kecil. Kenapa aku harus dijodohkan dengannya? Bahkan sejak kecil aku membencinya. _Namja_ itu, sejak kecil sudah membuat hidupku terusik, dan kini aku harus menikah dengannya? _ What the hell _! 

****Kemarahanku tiba-tiba kembali muncul saat melihat foto itu. Dengan kesal kuremas-remas foto sialan itu lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. 

****"Xi Luhan...sebenarnya siapa kau sampai berani memunculkan dirimu sebagai calon pendamping hidupku dan mengacaukan hidupku yang berharga? aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali semua ini!"

.

.

.

****

**London,Inggris...**

Pria cantik bernama Xi Luhan itu melepaskan pelukannya pada paman dan bibinya. 

"_Uncle, aunty_...terima kasih ya sudah merawatku selama aku berada disini...aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian..." katanya pada adik ayahnya itu. 

"Kami juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu sayang...setelah sampai di Seoul kau akan dijemput oleh Kai, tadi Bibi Kim sudah menelepon _Uncle_ dan mengatakan kalau Kai yang akan menjemputmu di bandara" 

"Baiklah...aku mengerti _Uncle_" 

"Setelah menikah nanti, jangan lupa bawa suamimu yang hebat itu kesini..._Uncle_ tak akan sanggup memimpin L & K _corp_ ini sendirian...suamimu nanti harus membantu_ Uncle_" 

"Sehun masih kuliah _Uncle._.." kata Luhan sambil sedikit tersipu malu. 

Pamannya hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya. 

"Ya sudah...pesawatmu akan segera berangkat...kami ucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu ya sayang..." kata bibinya sambil lagi-lagi memeluk Luhan. 

Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan pipi yang sudah memerah. Diapun segera pergi menuju kearah pesawat yang akan membawanya pulang ke Seoul. 

.

**-Luhan Pov-**

.

Sebentar lagi pesawat akan tiba di Incheon. Aku sungguh sudah tak sabar lagi ingin segera sampai disana dan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, cinta pertamaku. 

Yeah..._namja_ pucat itu...aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan sejak aku kecil. Dulu saat kecil aku sering main kerumahnya, dan mengganggunya untuk mencari perhatian padanya. Meskipun kadang-kadang Sehun marah karena merasa terganggu oleh tingkahku, tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Apapun kulakukan agar aku bisa dekat dengannya, meskipun harus mengganggunya dan membuatnya kesal padaku. Yang penting aku bisa berada didekatnya, hal itu sudah cukup membuatku senang. 

Saat di London, banyak pria _bule gay_ yang mencoba menarik perhatianku. Mereka bilang aku ini cantik, tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa menarik perhatianku, mungkin karena hatiku sudah terkunci dan hanya bisa ditempati oleh satu nama saja, yaitu Oh Sehun, _namja_ yang sangat kucintai...Sehunku. Bahkan bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengannya, tak membuat perasaan cinta ini berkurang, malah semakin bertambah sampai-sampai aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Karena itulah, saat tahu kalau aku dijodohkan dan akan segera menikah dengannya membuatku merasa bahwa tak sia-sia aku dilahirkan kedunia ini. Meskipun kini aku sudah tak memiliki orangtua lagi, namun hidupku terasa begitu indah. 

Ahh...lama sekali sih pesawat ini sampai? aku sudah tak sabar lagi ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana tampang Sehun sekarang? masih tampankah? masih dinginkah seperti dulu? aku sangat penasaran... 

Akhirnya aku sampai juga. Aku memutar kepalaku kesana-sini, mencari orang yang akan menjemputku,tapi aku tak menemukannya. 

"Aishhh...kemana sih si hitam itu? bukankah dia yang akan menjemputku?" umpatku kesal. 

Sesuai janji Kim _ahjumma_...anaknya yang akan menjemputku di bandara. Tapi mana sepupuku yang jahil dan hitam itu? aku tak melihatnya dimanapun. 

Aku masih celingak-celinguk mencari Kai, tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. 

"Uwaaaa...siapa kau?!" teriakku terkejut sambil melayangkan sikutku dengan refleks meninju perutnya. 

"Akhhh..." erang orang itu, yang kini sudah terjatuh dilantai bandara dan berguling sambil memegangi perutnya. 

Dia seorang _namja_ berkulit hitam dan berpakaian _funky_,cdan saat ini mengenakan topi hitam dan juga kacamata hitam. Ah...dia jadi terlihat semakin hitam. 

Eh? tunggu dulu...hitam? 

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri saat tiba-tiba _namja_ itu bangkit berdiri dan membentakku.

"YA! kau sudah gila? kenapa kau menyerangku?!" teriaknya. 

Aku menatapnya dengan seksama sambil memajukan wajahku mendekat kearahnya sampai dia menarik mundur kepalanya. Akhirnya aku sadar siapa _namja _hitam itu dan aku langsung tertawa keras setelahnya. 

"Ahaha...ternyata kau..." kataku geli. 

_Namja_ itu mendesis kesal, lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya dengan kasar dari wajahnya. 

"Aishhhh...sudahlah, tak usah tertawa...dasar jelek!" 

Akupun menahan tawaku, tapi karena tak tahan akhirnya aku tertawa lagi, membuat Kai memajukan bibirnya sepanjang yang dia bisa. 

"Tertawa terus sepuasmu...dasar bodoh!" umpatnya kesal. 

"Ahaha...habisnya...siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba memelukku...aku kira kau rampok..." kataku. 

"Apa katamu? enak saja kau! haahhh...ya sudahlah...ayo kita pulang..." katanya sambil menarikku pergi. 

Akupun mengikuti langkahnya sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh, membuatnya kesal dan mencubiti pipiku sampai pipiku memerah. 

"Hey...sakit..."erangku. 

"Rasakan!" 

"Ishhh...kau berniat merusak wajah tampanku ya?" umpatku. 

Kai melepaskan cubitannya dan menatapku cengo. 

"Ta-tampan katamu?" 

"Eo..." jawabku singkat. 

"Buahahahahahahahaha..." sekarang gantian dia yang tertawa. 

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. 

"Kenapa kau?" tanyaku heran, tapi dia hanya menggeleng sambil masih tetap tertawa menyebalkan.

"Dasar gila!" umpatku kesal.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku dan Kai sampai dirumahku, rumah peninggalan almarhum Papa dan Mama yang kini ditempati oleh Kai dan Kim _ahjumma_. Selama aku kuliah di London, Kim _ahjumma _yang mengurus rumah ini. Dia adalah adik kandung ibuku, dan juga ibu kandung Kai. 

Selama aku masih berkuliah, adik-adik Papa mengurus perusahaan keluarga kami. Dan kini aku telah lulus, aku sudah siap bekerja membantu mereka mengembangkan perusahaan yang sudah susah payah dibangun oleh Papa. Aku tak tau bagaimana perusahaan ini bisa diwariskan padaku, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mengembangkannya sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku tak akan mengecewakan almarhum Papa dan Mama, Kim _ahjumma_, juga _Uncle_ Xi serta istrinya yang selama ini sudah bersusah payah mempertahankan bahkan mengembangkan perusahaan ini menjadi lebih besar, bahkan sampai keluar negeri. 

Kai sendiri juga masih kuliah,dan tahun depan dia akan lulus. Mungkin dia juga akan langsung terjun ke perusahaan untuk membantuku. Dan Oh Sehun? kuharap setelah kami menikah dan dia lulus nanti, dia juga akan membantuku mengurus perusahaan ini. Huffttt...sepertinya duniaku sudah akan segera berubah. Aku bukan lagi remaja yang bersekolah. Kini aku sudah dewasa,aku sudah 24 tahun,dan akan segera menikah dengan Sehun yang lebih muda 4 tahun dibawahku. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana hidupku nanti setelah menikah dengannya? aku harus mengurus keluargaku, dan juga perusahaanku, sepertinya melelahkan. Tapi memikirkan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Sehun, membuat segala beban itu seolah lenyap tanpa bekas. Aku sudah tak sabar lagi...aku sudah sangat ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengannya...dengan Sehunku...

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Anneyong Chingu^^ **

**Aku bawa ff baru….**

**FF ini sebenarnya adalah ff remake dari ff Super Junior yang pernh aku buat taon 2008 silam, jadi harap maklum kalau bahasanya masih kacau, okey?**

**Review jussaeyo^^****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**#**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Hunhan / Chanbaek / Kaisoo**

**Other : Exo Member lain yang bisa muncul kapan saja**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rated : M**

**#**

**#**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 2~***~**

**#**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**.**

Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku saat Kai masuk dan menghempaskan bokongnya seenaknya di ranjangku.

"Hahhh...bagaimana? kau senang kembali ke rumah?"tanyanya.

"Tentu saja" jawabku singkat.

Aku telah selesai membereskan barangku dan langsung ikut duduk di ranjangku bersamanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh makhluk hitam disebelahku ini,tapi kini dia sedang menatapku _intens_.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aishhhhh!" katanya tiba-tiba,membuatku terkejut.

Kulihat dia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memandangku serius.

"Hey,Luhan...benarkah kau akan menikah dengan si Sehun itu?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Tapi kau kan sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengannya...bagimana kalau dia tumbuh menjadi pria yang jelek, gendut, dan bodoh? atau bagaimana jika dia itu adalah seorang _playboy_? kau tetap akan menikah dengannya?" tanya Kai padaku.

Aku tertawa.

"Maksudnya _playboy_ seperti kau?" tanyaku menggodanya.

Kulihat sepupuku yang hitam itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku kembali tertawa.

"Hey, Kai...bagaimana tampangnya sekarang? kau kan satu universitas dengannya,kau pasti sering bertemu dengannya kan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yeah...aku bertemu beberapa kali dengannya...dan menurutku, _namja_-mu itu adalah _namja_ yang sangat menyebalkan..."

"Menyebalkan?" tanyaku.

"Eo...menyebalkan karena dia berhasil merebut hatimu..." jawab Kai aneh.

Aku tertawa lagi.

"Hey, Kim Jongin...jangan menjelek-jelekkan dia..." kataku tak terima.

Kai berdecak.

"Biar saja...memang dia menyebalkan kok"

"Ishhhh...kau ini" kataku,lalu mengangkat tanganku hendak menjitak kepalanya, tapi gagal karena Kai sudah menangkap pergelangan tanganku duluan.

"Luhan...apa kau tau? aku sangat cemburu setiap kali kau membicarakan namja pucat itu..."

Aku membulatkan mataku dan sontak terdiam. Apa maksudnya?

Aku sedikit kikuk, tapi kemudian aku mencoba menguasai diriku lagi.

"Kenapa kau cemburu padanya? eigghhh...jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya? benar kan? ayo mengaku saja!" kataku menggodanya.

Kai melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan menyentil jidatku.

"Dasar narsis!" katanya,lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarku.

"Cihh..." aku berdecih,lalu tersenyum.

"Turunlah...kau harus mengisi perutmu...sejak tadi kau belum makan,nanti kau sakit..." katanya.

"Oke" jawabku singkat.

.

.

.

_**Incheon International Airport...**_

Seorang pria tinggi berambut ikal kecoklatan dan berkacamata hitam kini berjalan dengan gagah sambil menyeret koper kecilnya, berjalan kearah mobil yang sudah menunggunya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Pria tampan itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya saat bokongnya sudah duduk didalam mobil, dan langsung membalas anggukan hormat dari pria setengah baya dijok kemudi, orang kepercayaannya.

"Silahkan pasang sabuk pengaman anda tuan muda..." kata pria setengah baya dijok kemudi itu, namun pria tampan itu malah melemparkan tatapannya ke arah luar jendela mobil dan menopangkan dagunya dengan bosan.

Mobilpun melaju meninggalkan area bandara itu. Hening beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya pria tampan tadi mulai mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

"Jung _Ahjussi_...apa sekarang _Princess_ ada dirumah?"

"Ya...tuan muda Baekhyun sangat senang mendengar anda pulang, sampai-sampai tak mau pergi kemanapun...sudah sejak pagi dia terus-menerus menanyakan jam berapa anda tiba..."

"Ah...benarkah?"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Oh...soal informasi yang _Ahjussi_ berikan padaku kemarin...apa _Ahjussi_ bisa pertanggung jawabkan kebenarannya..._Ahjussi_ yakin mereka sudah putus?" kata pria tampan itu lagi.

"Tentu saja tuan...tuan muda Baekhyun sudah berpisah dengan tuan muda Oh Sehun...saya bisa pertanggung jawabkan ucapan saya..."

"Baiklah…aku mengerti" kata pria itu singkat.

Tak lama berselang, mobil hitam itupun sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah, tapi terkesan dingin dan sepi. Pria tinggi tadi langsung masuk, dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga yang menuju kelantai atas. Pria itu menuju kesatu arah, kearah kamar yang dipintunya terdapat tulisan _'My_ _Princess'_.

Pria tinggi itu berhenti sejenak didepan pintu kamar itu, dan tersenyum saat melihat tulisan itu masih tertempel dipintu. Tulisan itu, dia yang meletakkannya disana sebelum dia pergi ke New York 2 tahun yang lalu.

Pria itu menarik nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya memutar _handle_ pintu kamar itu dan membukanya. Mata pria tinggi itu langsung terpaku pada sosok pria mungil cantik bermata sipit yang kini sedang terlihat sibuk menyusun-nyusun botol parfum didepan cermin riasnya.

"Hai..._My Princess_..." kata pria tinggi itu sambil tersenyum.

Pria mungil itu menoleh sekilas, namun kembali membuang pandangannya lagi kearah botol-botol parfum yang berada dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau kembali Yeol?" tanyanya ketus.

"Jangan begitu...berbicalah sopanlah pada saudaramu ini, _Princess_ Baekkie..."

"Cihh...aku bukan saudaramu Park Chanyeol...jangan memperlakukanku seperti saudaramu, itu menjijikkan...aku tak suka!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau semakin cantik _Princess_..." puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Begitu? Lalu...apa kau akan menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan,lalu membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis.

"_See_? Secantik apapun aku kau tetap tak akan menyukaiku kan? Dasar munafik!" umpat pria cantik itu, lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya sendiri dan merebahkan dirinya disana, memunggunggi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit itu lama, dan menangkap getaran kecil dipunggung mungil itu.

Baekhyun menangis.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan berat, lalu berjalan kearah ranjang. Chanyeol duduk ditepian ranjang dan menyentuh punggung mungil itu, namun Baekhyun langsung menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan menangis..." kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Pergilah Yeol...aku sedang ingin sendiri" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kau putus dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Hmmm..." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Dia akan menikah dengan _namja_ lain"

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

_Pertanyaan fatal._

Baekhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol dengan matanya yang basah.

"Kau menanyakan apa aku mencintainya atau tidak? dasar _namja_ brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!" kata Baekhyun pedas.

Baekhyun kembali memunggungi Chanyeol yang kini hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku tak mencintainya...aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain...aku-"

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, mengerti kemana arah ucapan Baekhyun saat ini.

"-mencintaimu Yeol..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelipisnya.

Hening...

"Pergilah...aku tau kau merasa tersiksa jika berada didekatku..." kata Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya. Bukannya pergi, pria tinggi itu malah menaikkan kakinya keatas ranjang dan ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun, lalu membalikkan paksa tubuh mungil Baekhyun memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat ketubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku...Baekkie..." kata Chanyeol pelan, lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas dan mengelus-elus surai cokelat madu itu dengan tangannya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tapi airmatanya jatuh semakin banyak. Tangan mungilnya bergerak, memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, lalu pria mungil itu menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Chanyeol dan menangis sesenggukan disana.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi _Princess_...maafkan aku...tapi aku tak bisa mencintaimu...maaf..." kata Chanyeol sebelum tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya kini, karena dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas, kini tubuh mungil itu semakin bergetar kuat dipelukannya.

"Sakit Yeol..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat saat mendengar suara namja mungil itu, lalu mulai berniat menulikan pendengarannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Pria cantik itu ingin memastikan lagi penampilannya malam ini, apakah sudah maksimal atau belum. Malam ini Sehun dan keluarganya akan datang untuk membicarakan serta menetapkan tanggal pernikahan mereka.

"Sehun...apa kau masih mengingatku?" gumamnya.

Luhan tersenyum sekilas kearah bayangannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kelantai bawah. Matanya menangkap sosok bibinya kini sedang sibuk menata meja makan. Luhan langsung berjalan kearah bibinya itu dan membantu apapun yang bisa dikerjakannya disana.

"_Ahjumma_...Kai dimana?" tanyanya pada bibinya.

"Entahlah...mungkin sedang bersiap-siap dikamarnya"

"Baiklah...kalau begitu aku akan memanggilnya"

Bibinya mengangguk.

Luhanpun segera menuju kamar sepupunya itu dan langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, membuat Kai yang hanya memakai _pants_ saat ini menatapnya terkejut karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Luhan juga terkejut.

"YA! tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu?" omel Kai kesal.

Pria berkulit gelap itu kini memakai celananya dengan terburu-buru sedangkan Luhan membuang pandangannya kearah lain dengan wajah yang memerah. Luhan malu juga meskipun dia _namja_.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? sana keluar!"omel Kai lagi.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal karena diusir seperti itu oleh Kai, tapi kemudian senyum _evil_ muncul dibibirnya. Luhan pun berjalan santai kearah Kai yang kini terlihat panik. Walau bagaimana pun, Kai masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kalau _namja_ cantik sepupunya itu agak sedikit jahil.

"Ya! keluar kataku...kuperingatkan padamu..." ancam Kai.

Tapi Luhan bukannya keluar, malah semakin melebarkan senyum jahilnya.

"Kuperingatkan kau!...satu..."ancam Kai.

"Dua..." jawab Luhan menyambung ancaman sepupunya itu.

"Aishhhhh!"

BRUKKK!

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat mulus diwajah Luhan.

"YA!" bentak Luhan kesal,karena dilempar bantal oleh Kai.

Kai memeletkan lidahnya.

"Aisshhhh...cepat turun, dandanmu lama sekali sih, seperti _yeoja_ saja...dasar ulat bulu!" omel Luhan sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"_Arrasseo_...sekarang keluar kau dari kamarku!" titah Kai sambil berkacak pinggang.

Luhan pun bergegas keluar dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Cih...kenapa dia? Lagipula tak ada yang bisa dilihat" umpat Luhan diluar kamar Kai setelah menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu nenek sihir!" sahut kai dari dalam kamarnya.

Luhan langsung memilih kabur menuju lantai bawah lagi. Tapi tubuhnya membeku dipertengahan tangga menuju kebawah, saat melihat sesosok _namja_ pucat berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Sehun..." ucapnya pelan sambil menatap penuh kerinduan pada _namja_ pucat itu.

.

.

-Luhan Pov-

.

Aku melihatnya...

_Namja_ itu..._namja_ tampan berkulit pucat, dengan rahang yang tegas dan tatapan tajam menusuk...tak salah lagi...itu pasti dia...

"Sehun..." gumamku pelan.

Aku memperhatikan terus sosok itu dari tangga. Tak kusangka...Sehun akan tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang sangat tampan seperti ini...Sehunku...ya Tuhan...

Kulihat bibiku menyambut tamunya dengan senyum lebar dan pelukan hangatnya, lalu memanggilku yang kini masih mematung ditangga. Astaga...aku sangat gugup. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga hingga akhirnya aku tiba dibawah. Aku menunduk gugup hingga beberapa lama, tapi akhirnya kuberanikan diriku dan mencoba menatap Sehun. Tatapan mata kami saling bertubrukan saat aku menatapnya, karena dia juga sedang menatap tajam padaku saat ini. Aku cepat-cepat menunduk lagi saking gugupnya.

"Nah...Mr. Oh...ini dia keponakanku, Xi Luhan..." kata bibiku sambil menarik tanganku hingga aku berada dihadapan calon mertuaku saat ini.

Akupun langsung membungkuk hormat pada mereka.

"Selamat malam _Uncle_..._Aunty_...saya Xi Luhan..." kataku sopan.

"Astaga...Luhannie...kau sangat cantik sekarang..." puji ibunya Sehun padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu melirik pada Sehun yang masih juga diam sambil menatap tajam padaku. Kenapa dia?

Kulihat _Uncle_ Oh menarik Sehun kehadapanku.

"Nah, ini Sehun, kau masih ingatkan Luhan?"

"Te-tentu saja..." jawabku gugup.

_Uncle_ Oh mendorong puteranya kearahku.

"Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu...mengobrollah..."

Kulihat Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya kearahku, lalu menarik tanganku keluar dari tempat itu menuju keluar. Sesampainya diluar, dia melepaskan tanganku, lalu membuang nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa, tapi sepertinya aku merasa dia terlihat sedikit kesal. Aku berdiri canggung disampingnya.

"_A-anneyong _Sehunnie...lama tak berjumpa..." kataku canggung.

Kulihat dia berbalik cepat menghadapku, dan tatapan matanya terlihat...Emosi?

Apa dia sedang memiliki masalah? pikirku.

"Katakan padaku, apa alasanmu menerima perjodohan ini!" katanya ketus.

Aku tercekat. Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Haruskan kukatakan padanya kalau aku mau dijodohkan karena aku sudah mencintainya sejak kecil?

Aku masih diam mematung.

Tiba-tiba suara Kai mengagetkanku.

"Hey, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Kai sambil menyilangkan tangannya didadanya.

Aku langsung menoleh dan tersenyum canggung kearah Kai.

"Ka-kami sedang mengobrol" jawabku gelagapan.

Akupun membalikkan tubuhku, hendak menghampiri Kai, tapi Sehun menarik tanganku dengan cepat sampai wajahku membentur dadanya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kau resmi menikah denganku, atau kau akan menyesal nantinya" bisiknya ditelingaku, lalu melepaskanku dan pergi menuju kedalam rumah.

Aku terdiam, sampai Kai datang dan mengagetkanku.

"Apa yang dikatakannya padamu?" tanya Kai kepo.

Aku memaksakan senyumku.

"Bukan apa-apa kok" kataku berbohong.

Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Luhannie...aku pergi ya...kau tau, disini sedikit membosankan..." kata Kai padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Pergilah..." kataku.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan menghadapi para orangtua itu sendirian?"

"Hmmm...aku baik-baik saja..." jawabku.

"Cihh...tentu saja baik-baik saja, kau pasti sangat senang bertemu dengan pangeranmu itu..." cibir Kai.

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hahhh...ya sudahlah...aku pergi dulu ya..." katanya.

"Oke" jawabku.

Akupun memasuki rumah saat tubuh Kai sudah menghilang, dan kulihat Sehun kini sedang duduk diam disamping ayahnya.

Oh, lagi-lagi tatapan tajam menusuk itu dia lemparkan padaku, membuatku langsung menunduk, tak berani melihat tatapannya. Aku ikut duduk disebelah bibiku dan hanya mendengarkan dengan tenang pembicaraan para orangtua kami. Akhirnya tanggal pernikahan sudah ditetapkan, merekapun bergegas pulang.

.

**-End Luhan Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan santai memasuki klub malam yang memang sering dikunjunginya saat dirinya sedang _stress_. Yeah, Kai memang sedang _stress_ sekarang. Bagimana tidak _stress_, jika menghadapi situasi yang membuat dadamu sangat sesak?

Kai tak bisa menerima jika Luhan akan menikah dengan pria lain. Kenapa? jawabannya adalah karena Kai sudah sangat lama memendam perasaan pada sepupunya itu. Yeah...Kai menyukai Luhan sejak lama, tapi masih mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya sampai sekarang, karena Kai tau, Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun.

Kai menghempaskan bokongnya dengan keras kesalah satu sofa khusus tamu VIP yang berada dilantai atas klub malam itu, lalu mulai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menikmati musik keras ditempat itu.

Hanya beberapa menit saja, teman-temannya sudah berkumpul mengelilinginya. Salah seorang temannya, Kris, langsung duduk disampingnya dan merangkul bahu Kai.

"Hey Kai,s udah lama tak melihatmu disini" kata Kris akrab.

"Yeah...belakangan aku sedikit sibuk" jawab Kai cuek.

Kai masih mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, dan tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terpaku pada sesosok pria mungil bermata bulat yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menikmati alkohol berkadar rendah disalah satu sofa di bilik di seberangnya.

Kai menatap pria mungil itu sangat lama. Entahlah...Kai tak yakin...tapi sepertinya Kai pernah melihat _namja_ mungil itu.

"Hey Kris...siapa _namja_ itu?" tanya Kai pada Kris yang kini sedang merokok disebelahnya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kris.

"Itu..._namja_ yang bermata bulat itu..." kata Kai sambil menunjuk kesatu arah.

Kris mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai dan langsung menyeringai aneh saat menyadari bahwa Kai sedang menunjuk kearah pria mungil diseberang mereka itu.

"Oh..._namja_ itu...namaya Do Kyungsoo...dia sering datang kesini...sendirian..." jawab Kris, lalu kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya..." kata Kai ragu.

Kris tertawa.

"Tentu saja..._namja_ itu seorang model...kau tak tau?"

"Model? Benarkah?" kata Kai tak percaya.

"Ya...sudahlah...lebih baik kau tak usah berhubungan dengan _namja_ itu"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung.

Kris mematikan api rokoknya, lalu menatap namja mungil itu.

"_Namja_ itu sangat sombong dan arogan...perangainya sangat buruk"

"Begitu?" tanya Kai sambil menatap pria itu.

Kris mengangguk, Kai ikut mengangguk juga, merasa cukup mengerti dengan penjelasan Kris, dan dia sudah tak tertarik lagi membicarakan tentang _namja_ itu. Tapi ucapan Kris tiba-tiba membuatnya kembali tertarik pada topik ini.

"_Namja_ itu seorang _gay_..." kata Kris.

"_Gay_?"

"A-huh...dia sangat populer dikalangan kaum _gay_...kau tak akan percaya pada hal ini...tapi kuberitahu padamu, meskipun _namja_ itu sangat sombong dan arogan, para _gay_ kalangan atas sangat memuja-mujanya...hanya saja, _You know._..tak sedikit dari mereka yang harus menelan kecewa karena _namja_ itu hanya akan membalas setiap ajakan kencan dengan tatapan sinis meremehkan serta cibiran..."

Kris tertawa sendiri setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit tak percaya pada ucapan temannya itu. Kai menatap Kyungsoo lagi, dan Kai tak menampik jika pria itu memang sangat manis dan menarik.

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu membuang nafasnya. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi saat ini Kai meras kalau Kris sedang memperhatikannya. Kai pun menoleh, dan benar saja, pria pirang itu sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Apa?" tanya Kai, terganggu akan tatapan temannya itu.

Kris menyeringai.

"Kai...kau tampan, dan juga lumayan kaya...pesonamu sangat mematikan..."

"Yeah, _I know_...lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan?"

"Permainan?"

"Hmmm...kalau kau bisa menaklukkan Do Kyungsoo, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan...bagaimana?"

Kai tertawa.

"Aku tak mau...kenapa kau harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Ah...kau sangat payah..."

"Hey...aku tidak payah!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan jika kau memang tidak payah..."

Kai mendengus.

"Aku memang _gay_...tapi..."

"Itu lebih bagus..."

"Tapi..."

"_Oh,God...come on..._" bujuk Kris.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sekali lagi sambil berpikir, mulai tertarik pada ide ini.

"Aku mau mobil Ferarri _limited edition_ milikmu...bagaimana?" tawar Kai.

"Okey" kata Kris menyanggupi.

"Baiklah...aku akan melakukannya" kata Kai akhirnya.

"_Good_...tapi aku hanya akan memberi waktu sebulan untukmu...oke?"

"Oke" kata Kai menyanggupi.

"Bagus...bergerak cepatlah..." kata Kris, menepuk bahu Kai sekali lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

Kai menatap kearah Kyungsoo lagi, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Ini gila...tapi...baiklah..." katanya singkat, dan mulai berjalan pelan menghampiri _namja_ manis bermata bulat itu.

.

.

**TBC / END?**

**.**

**Reviewjussaeyo^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**Author : tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**~***Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story:**

**.**

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan?"

"Permainan?"

"Hmmm...kalau kau bisa menaklukkan Do Kyungsoo, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, bagaimana?"

Kai tertawa.

"Aku tak mau...kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Ah...kau sangat payah..."

"Hey...aku tidak payah"

"Kalau begitu buktikan jika memang kau tidak payah"

Kai mendengus.

"Aku memang _gay_...tapi.."

"Itu lebih bagus"

"Tapi..."

"_Oh, God...come on..."_ bujuk Kris.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sekali lagi sambil berpikir, mulai tertarik pada ide ini.

"Aku mau mobil Ferarri_ limited edition_ milikmu...bagaimana?" tawar Kai.

"Okey" kata Kris menyanggupi.

"Baiklah...aku akan melakukannya" kata Kai akhirnya.

"_Good_...tapi aku hanya akan memberikan waktu sebulan untukmu...oke?"

"Oke" kata Kai menyanggupi.

"Bagus...bergerak cepatlah..." kata Kris, lalu beranjak dan meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

Kai menatap kearah Kyungsoo lagi, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Ini gila...tapi...baiklah..." katanya singkat, dan mulai berjalan pelan menghampiri pria manis bermata bulat itu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage-Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah percaya diri kini Kai melangkah kearah Kyungsoo dan langsung duduk disamping pria manis bermata bulat itu, membuka mulut sekedar untuk melontarkan basa-basi.

"Hai...kau sendirian?" sapa Kai ramah.

Pria manis itu hanya diam. Bahkan menoleh pada Kai pun tidak. Kyungsoo kini malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

Kai menatap setiap gerakan pria manis itu dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel pria bermata bulat itu bergetar, sepertinya balasan _SMS_ telah masuk ke ponselnya. Pria manis itu terlihat emosi saat ini dan membanting ponselnya ke meja yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Sial!" umpat Kyungsoo.

Kai menertawai tingkah pria manis itu.

"Kenapa? mobil jemputanmu mogok?" tanya Kai sok tau.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

Kai kembali tertawa, membuat wajah Kyungsoo kian tampak kesal. Pria manis itu kini beranjak dari kursinya, lalu hendak pergi. Namun Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat hingga pria itu terjatuh tepat dipangkuannya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" bisik Kai tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Pria manis bermata bulat itu berdiri lalu mendorong dada Kai dengan kasar.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! dan jangan sembarangan menyentuhku, brengsek!" umpat Kyungsoo, lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kai sendiri.

Kai menyeringai dan menatap punggung sempit pria itu penuh arti.

"_Namja_ manis yang menarik" gumam Kai pelan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini sedang berdiri mematung didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol, adik angkatnya, dan hal itu sudah dilakukannya sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Pria mungil itu hendak masuk sejak tadi, namun masih ragu-ragu hingga mengurungkan niatnya hingga beberapa kali.

Saat mendengar Chanyeol akan pulang lagi kerumah, Baekhyun sangat senang, sampai-sampai tak berminat melakukan apapun. Waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk merawat dirinya dan menunggu adik angkatnya itu pulang. Tapi kini saat Chanyeol berada dalam satu rumah dengannya pun, Baekhyun bahkan sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan pria tinggi yang sangat dicintainya itu. Padahal sudah 2 tahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu. Kerinduan yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun bahkan sudah tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata lagi.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol berada dirumah, namun pria tinggi itu selalu pulang saat menjelang pagi, dan sejak pagi sampai sore pria itu hanya akan mengurung diri dikamarnya saja seharian untuk tidur. Baekhyun sudah cukup bersabar, tapi kini Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kerinduannya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu kamar adik angkatnya itu dan masuk kedalam. Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol kini sedang tertidur lelap dibalik selimutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah pria yang dicintainya itu, karena menurut Baekhyun wajah Chanyeol saat tidur terlihat lebih tampan dan damai.

Baekhyun mendekati pria yang sedang tertidur itu, lalu mengusap kepala Chanyeol pelan. Jemarinya yang lentik itu kini bergerak turun menyusuri kening Chanyeol, menjalar kehidung, dan berhenti dibibir penuh adik angkatnya itu. Baekhyun terlalu asyik mengagumi bibir penuh itu sampai tak sadar kalau kini mata Chanyeol sudah terbuka. Pria tinggi itupun langsung menangkap tangan mungil kakaknya hingga membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ye-Yeol...kau sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point._

Baekhyun menarik kasar tangannya yang sedang dipegangi oleh Chanyeol itu.

"Jam berapa kau pulang semalam?" tanya Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan adiknya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk, hingga kini pria itu sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Jam 3 pagi" jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri yang terasa pusing karena masih mengantuk.

Baekhyun menatap gerakan Chanyeol itu dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Apa kau pusing?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja...hanya sedikit pusing dan lelah...tadi malam aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Ahn Ji Hye setelah meminum beberapa gelas alkohol sampai aku mabuk...ahaha...gadis itu sangat kuat...tubuhku jadi terasa sangat remuk saat ini " jawabnya santai.

Baekhyun tercekat.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah sering mengalami hal ini. Melihat Chanyeol menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan penuh gairah bersama gadis lain, tapi entah kenapa hatinya masih belum kebal juga. Rasa sakit masih teramat sangat dirasakannya di dalam sana.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, Baekhyun memutuskan beranjak dari duduknya, dan hendak pergi keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. tapi baru selangkah dia berjalan, Chanyeol sudah menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau berada dikamarku? ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, _Princess_?"

Baekhyun meneteskan setitik airmatanya.

"Tidak...tak ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu...tidurlah jika kau lelah..." jawabnya pelan.

Baekhyun kembali melangkah, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan gerakannya.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dibelakang punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kini berbalik dan menarik kasar tangannya, mencoba melepaskan diri, namun Chanyeol malah menarik tangannya dengan kuat sampai tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh dipangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Lepaskan aku..." rengek Baekhyun pelan.

Matanya kini sudah meneteskan airmata lagi, tapi Chanyeol menarik sudut-sudut mata sipit itu keatas hingga membuat wajah Baekhyun jadi terlihat sangat aneh.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, membuat Baekhyun menjadi sangat kesal. Pria mungil itu kini melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar dari wajahnya dan langsung berdiri. Chanyeol masih tersenyum pada Baekhyun, namun pria mungil itu hanya menatapnya sinis, lalu berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pada Chanyeol.

Brakkk!

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan keras. Senyum Chanyeol langsung lenyap saat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Baekkie..."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun. Acara itu akan dilangsungkan dalam waktu kurang dari 3 jam dari sekarang. Namun pria berkulit pucat itu saat ini malah masih duduk diam disebuah kursi taman yang menjadi tempat favoritnya saat berkencan dengan Baekhyun. Mata elang pria pucat itu menatap lurus kearah jalanan setapak taman yang kini tampak sepi.

Setengah jam berlalu...

Satu jam berlalu...

Satu setengah jam juga sudah terlewati, namun sosok yang diharapkannya belum juga muncul.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengecek arlojinya, entah sudah yang keberapa kali sejak dia datang ketempat ini tadi. Kini Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa.

"Kumohon...datanglah Baek..." harapnya masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Matanya terbuka saat tiba-tiba saja ponsel disakunya bergetar. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat dan senyumnya langsung terkembang saat melihat nama Baekhyun diatas _icon_ amplop surat dilayar ponselnya. Dengan gerakan cepat jari-jari pucat itu membuka pesan itu, dan senyumnya langsung luntur dalam sekejap. Sehun meremas ponselnya dengan kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Aishhh...kenapa aku yang harus mengambil jas-jas yang akan mereka kenakan di Altar nanti? Memangnya kalian pikir aku menerima pernikahan ini? Aku menolaknya!" umpat Kai entah pada siapa.

Tangannya masih sibuk menyetir mobil, tapi daritadi mulutnya tak pernah berhenti berkomat-kamit sendiri mengutuk-ngutuk acara pernikaha Luhan, padahal tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar ocehannya. Sejak tadi pria hitam itu mengomel sendirian seperti orang gila. Untung saja kaca mobilnya gelap, jadi tak seorangpun dapat melihatnya.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya tepat didepan senuah _Bridal_ yang khusus menyediakan segala perlengkapan pernikahan dan pakaian untuk pesta. Kai lalu turun dari mobilnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam tempat itu, lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada salah satu pegawai ditempat itu.

"Tunggu disini sebentar Tuan...Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan ini..."

Kai menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

Kini Kai mulai berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat kesekeliling. Pria itu mengambil sebuah jas berwarna hitam pekat semi formal yang terlihat sangat keren lalu meletakkannya didepan tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian berjalan kearah cermin dan menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri lewat pantulan cermin itu.

"Hmmm...ini keren..." gumamnya seorang diri.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya, tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan aroma parfum yang sangat lembut mensejajari dirinya dan ikut menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri dicermin yang berada disebelah cermin yang digunakan oleh Kai.

Kai menatap pria mungil itiu dengan kening yang berkerut, mencoba mengingat sesuatu, lalu pria hitam itu terkekeh saat sudah menemukan ingatannya kembali. Kai merasa sangat tolol. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan wajah pria manis yang dijadikan taruhan olehnya demi Ferarri _limited edition_ milik kris?

"Hai...kita bertemu lagi" sapa Kai ramah, namun pria manis itu tak merespon sama sekali, bahkan melirik Kai pun tidak. Pria mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu benar-benar menganggap Kai tak ada.

Kai tak menyerah.

"Hai Do Kyungsoo...kau mengingatku?" kata Kai lagi, mencoba menarik perhatian pria manis itu dan sukses,karena kini Kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria manis itu cuek.

Belum sempat kai menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo itu sudah mengeluarkan ponsel merahnya dan memencet beberapa tombol lalu menelepon seseorang.

"_Hallo_…_Manager_ Kim...aku sudah menemukan jas yang aku pakai...aku akan segera kembali..." katanya singkat, lalu menutup sambungan ponselnya dan pergi keruang ganti, meninggalkan Kai yang melongo sendirian.

"Aishhh..._namja_ yang aneh, dasar arogan!" umpat Kai kesal.

Kaki baru saja mendapatkan pesanannya dan hendak bergegas pulang saat tiba-tiba matanya menangkap pria manis bernama Kyungsoo itu berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan ponsel merahnya tadi dimeja kasir. Dengan cepat Kai mengambil ponsel itu dan mengejar pria bermata bulat itu, namun terlambat, karena mobil merah milik Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur pergi dari tempat itu. Kai pun berlari cepat ke mobilnya dan mengikuti kemana mobil itu pergi.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobil merahnya disebuah tempat pemotretan. Kai bergegas melepaskan _safety belt-_nya, hendak menyusul pria bermata bulat itu, namun suara ponselnya mengurungkan niatnya,.

"Eo? _Eomma._...Ah, maaf...tadi tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan...Ya, aku mengerti...aku tiba sebentar lagi..."

Kai memutus sambungan teleponnya, lalu memutar arah mobilnya dan bergegas ke gedung pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan kini meremas-remas tangannya sendiri yang terasa sangat dingin. Keringat dinginnya juga sudah mulai bercucuran. Pria mungil itu sangat gugup.

"Hey nenek sihir, sekarang waktunya..." kata Kai yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakangnya.

Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Aku sangat gugup Kai..._Eottokkhae_?" keluh Luhan.

"Kalau kau menikah denganku kaku pasti tak akan segugup ini" kata Kai.

Luhan melotot.

"Dalam mimpimu!" rutuknya kesal,dan Kai hanya tertawa.

"Sudahlah...ayo..." kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju gedung pernikahan disebelah tempat dimana mereka berada kini.

.

**-skip time-**

.

Acara pernikahan pun selesai. Sehun dan Luhan sudah saling mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan, dan Luhan masih merasa belum tersadar sepenuhnya kini karena masih merasa melayang jika memikirkan fakta bahwa tadi dirinya dan Sehun berciuman bibir di atas Altar.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan hanya berdiri sambil menyambut tamu-tamu yang datang ke acara pernikahan mereka. Dan Kai menatap Luhan dengan perih.

"Lu...meskipun sebenarnya aku tak rela melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain, tapi kebahagiaanmu adalah yang terpenting...saat ini kau terlihat sangat bahagia...semoga Sehun mampu membahagiakanmu..." gumam Kai.

Kai kini duduk diantara meja tamu karena saat ini adalah acara menonton _history_ Sehun dan Luhan dari sejak mereka masih kecil hingga dewasa di layar besar yang memang sudah disediakan di tempat itu. Dan lagi-lagi, entah kebetulan atau tidak, Kyungsoo berada disana, dengan mengenakan jas yang baru saja dibelinya dari tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya tadi. Lagi-lagi Kai menyeringai aneh saat melihat pria bermata bulat itu.

"Hai Kyungsoo...tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi disini"

Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas, lalu melemparkan senyum sinisnya kearah Kai.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku terus?" tuduh Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa lepas, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"Kau itu lucu juga" kata Kai.

Kyungsoo mendengus keras.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya ketus.

Kai mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud berkenalan seperti orang lain pada umumnya, namun Kyungsoo menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Katakan saja siapa kau!" ulang Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai menarik nafasnya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin...kau boleh memanggilku Kai...

.

.

**-Kai Pov-**

.

.

Ishhh...menyebalkan sekali sih _namja_ yang satu ini...pantas saja Kris menantangku untuk mendapatkannya...ternyata menaklukannya tak semudah yang kubayangkan...sikap _namja_ ini memang benar-benar buruk, ck!

Kami masih sama-sama diam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian _namja_ bermata bulat ini mengeluarkan suaranya duluan. Tumben? pikirku.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tuduhnya untuk yang kedua kalinya padaku.

Oke, aku mulai kesal.

"Kau ini jangan menuduh sembarangan ya...lihat kesana...pengantin pria yang pendek itu adalah sepupuku..." kataku membela diri.

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut pada ucapanku.

"Kau sepupunya Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenal Luhan juga?' tanyaku.

Pria bermata bulat ini tak menjawab.

"Hey!" bagaimana kau mengenal sepupuku? tanyaku lagi.

Tapi...

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus

.

.

**-End Kai Pov-**

**.**

**.**

Acara pernikahan telah selesai. Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke Apartemen pribadinya. Sehun tak mau tinggal di rumah orangtuanya ataupun dirumah Luhan yang mewah. Sehun malah lebih memilih tinggal di Apartemen yang sederhana dengan alasan ingin kehidupan rumah tangganya menjadi privasinya dan Luhan saja.

Selama berada di dalam mobil, Sehun dan Luhan hanya saling diam, bahkan saat mereka berada di dalam satu lift yang sama menuju apartemen Sehun yang berada dilantai 18, tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sehun memang sepertinya sangat enggan berbicara dengan Luhan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan pintu ruangan apartemen mereka. Sehun masuk dengan cepat, meninggalkan Luhan diluar, tapi Luhan menyusul dengan cepat kedalam sambil menarik koper besar mereka sendirian. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan apartemen itu. Apartemennya memang sederhana, namun tampak sangat bersih dan rapi.

Luhan masih sibuk menatap sekeliling saat Sehun berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kamarku yang didepan, dan kau silahkan gunakan kamar yang lain" kata sehun ketus.

Luhan langsung menatap terkejut pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie...kukira kita-"

"Kau kira apa?" potong Sehun dengan cepat.

Luhan terdiam, masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Jangan berharap aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai pengantinku, karena aku tak akan pernah melakukannya"

Luhan masih diam, namun kini kepalanya sudah tertunduk. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa sangat sesak mendengar ucapan pria yang sangat dicintainya sejak kecil itu.

"Kau diam, kuharap kau mengerti dengan apa yang kuucapkan...sekarang cepat bereskan barang-barang kita...letakkan barang-barangku dikamarku dan barang-barangmu terserah kau mau meletakkannya dimana...dan satu hal lagi, aku tak menyewa pelayan disini, dan kau jangan berpikir untuk menyewa pelayan meskipun satu...aku tak suka orang asing berada ditempatku..."

Sehun mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, seolah menyindir dan menekankan bahwa saat ini tempatnya sudah kedatangan satu orang asing dan dia tak mau jumlahnya bertambah.

Luhan semakin menunduk dalam. Luhan sudah ingin menangis.

Sehun mendesah sekilas, lalu kembali bicara.

"Bukankah selama ini kau tak pernah melakukan pekerjaan apapun? Tuan besar yang sangat kaya sepertimu pasti sangat manja...Menyebalkan!" kata Sehun lagi.

Luhan tak menjawab.

"Mungkin ditempatmu kau adalah raja...tapi disini kau bukan siapa-siapa...jadi biasakan dirimu..." lanjut Sehun.

Luhan sekarang merasa mati rasa pada tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak, dan hanya mematung saja ditempatnya berdiri. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam, menatap lantai dibawahnya. Airmata Luhan sudah jatuh sungguhan saat ini. Luhan menagis dalam diam.

Sehun tertawa sinis sekilas sebelum berlalu pergi. Tapi

beberapa detik kemudian pria pucat itu sudah berbalik lagi dan mencengkram pipi Luhan dengan kasar. Rahang Sehun mengeras, menandakan bahwa pria pucat itu sangat kesal pada keadaan ini.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu...kau mau mendengarnya?" kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya dipipi Luhan sampai Luhan meringis kesakitan.

Sehun tersenyum sinis saat melihat wajah Luhan yang basah.

"Dasar cengeng...dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik Xi Luhan...aku...sangat membencimu"

DEGG!

Luhan merasa jantungnya seakan remuk saat ini.

"Aku sangat membencimu...jadi selama kau tinggal disini jangan pernah mencoba untuk berinteraksi denganku...lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan...setelah saatnya tiba aku akan menceraikanmu"

"Akhh..."

Luhan meringis saat Sehun melepaskan wajahnya dengan gerakan menghentak yang sangat kasar setelah mengatakan hal tadi. Pria cantik itu kini hanya bisa memegangi wajahnya sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

_~Aku sangat membencimu Xi Luhan...setelah saatnya tiba, aku akan menceraikanmu~_

Luhan meremas dadanya saat teringat kata-kata Sehun barusan, lalu tubuhnya jatuh merosot di lantai karena merasa lemas.

Luhan semakin keras meremas dadanya sendiri, lalu airmatanya jatuh lagi dan mulai menetes-netes kini.

_Ya Tuhan….ini sakit….._

_._

_._

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**Anneyong^^**

**Mian updatenya ngaret….huehehehehe….**

**Oh ya, di epep ini aku nggak ada main diksi ataupun majas ya….epep ini sengaja aku ketik pake gaya bahasa ringan karena isinya nantinya bakalan lumayan bikin emosi *kayaknya* **

**Aku sengaja nggak pake majas-majas seperti yang di Epep Design Of Love karena menurutku lebih gampang dapetin feel kalo pake gaya tulisan yang somplak begini sih *masa? / plakk***

**Yah, pokoknya begitu (U,U)**

**Yaudah, mohon apresiasinya chingu^^**

**Oya, kalo banyak typo, maklumin aja ya…aku males ngedit soalnya *plakkplakk***

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**Author : tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**~***Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story:**

**.**

Aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu...kau mau mendengarnya?" kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya dipipi Luhan sampai Luhan meringis kesakitan.

Sehun tersenyum sinis saat melihat wajah Luhan yang basah.

"Dasar cengeng...dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik Xi Luhan...aku...sangat membencimu"

DEGG!

Luhan merasa jantungnya seakan remuk saat ini.

"Aku sangat membencimu...jadi selama kau tinggal disini jangan pernah mencoba untuk berinteraksi denganku...lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan...setelah saatnya tiba aku akan menceraikanmu"

"Akhh..."

Luhan meringis saat Sehun melepaskan wajahnya dengan gerakan menghentak yang sangat kasar setelah mengatakan hal tadi. Pria cantik itu kini hanya bisa memegangi wajahnya sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

_~Aku sangat membencimu Xi Luhan...setelah saatnya tiba, aku akan menceraikanmu~_

Luhan meremas dadanya saat teringat kata-kata Sehun barusan, lalu tubuhnya jatuh merosot di lantai karena merasa lemas.

Luhan semakin keras meremas dadanya sendiri, lalu airmatanya jatuh lagi dan mulai menetes-netes kini.

_Ya Tuhan….ini sakit….._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 4~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**New York City...**_

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berdiri di balkon _flat_ milik Chanyeol sambil memegangi segelas _wine_ di tangan mungilnya. Dinginnya angin malam tak membuatnya merasa goyah untuk tetap berdiri di tempat itu. Padahal saat ini udara benar-benar sangat dingin dan pria mungil itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang sangat tipis. Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat memikirkan betapa menggelikkannya kehidupan yang dijalaninya saat ini. Memiliki seorang ayah pembunuh, yang akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya di dalam penjara, serta ibu yang adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa dengan waktu perawatan yang tak terbatas. Baekhyun sudah lelah, tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya. Sejak Baekhyun kecil, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa memberikan perhatian serta kasih sayang yang tulus padanya. Chanyeol selalu ada kapanpun baekhyun membutuhkan pria tinggi bersuara _sexy_ itu. Tapi Baekhyun merusak segalanya. Semuanya menjadi buruk saat Baekhyun mulai menuntut hal yang lebih pada Chanyeol.

_Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol mencintainya._

Sejak menyadari orientasinya pertama kali, Baekhyun merasa sangat _stress_. Baekhyun bahkan hampir saja ingin menghabisi dirinya sendiri karena merasa lahir sebagai anak yang hina. Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Saat itu Baekhyun selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol sangat perhatian padanya? Padahal Baekhyun sangat membenci Chanyeol pada awal-awal ayahnya membawa pria itu ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya sebagai adik angkatnya. Yeah...saat itu Baekhyun memang sangat membenci Chanyeol. Chanyeol berada didaftar teratas dalam buku hitam hidupnya.

Tapi kini? Baekhyun malah merasa sangat terobsesi pada adik angkatnya itu sampai-sampai rasanya ingin mati saja jika Chanyeol mengabaikan perasaannya.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Baekhyun mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai pria tinggi itu, namun Chanyeol selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan bahkan sebelum Baekhyun berusaha lebih dalam lagi mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Penolakan itu terasa bagai sebuah duri kecil didalam hati Baekhyun. Sangat kecil, namun mampu melumpuhkan perasaannya menjadi hambar. Sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba berhubungan dengan pria-pria tampan, namun hatinya tetap memilih Chanyeol yang tak mau menatapnya.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan justru bukan penolakan demi penolakan yang dilakukan oleh pria tinggi itu, melainkan perhatian-perhatian besar yang diberikan Chanyeol saat dirinya tak ingin Baekhyun berada didekatnya dan mengusiknya, membuat perasaan Baekhyun lebih menderita berkali-kali lipat.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, lalu hendak melanjutkan memikirkan kutukan dalam hidupnya itu saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kekar merebut gelas _wine-_nya. Baekhyun menoleh kearah orang yang sudah dapat ditebaknya siapa, dan melemparkan tatapan sinis sekilas sebelum matanya kembali menatap objek lurus lampu-lampu kota yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu.

"Tak usah melemparkan senyum padaku jika kau tak suka melakukannya" kata Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum _Princess_, nanti kau mabuk"

Baekhyun berdecih.

"Hanya mabuk? Aku bahkan ingin mati" jawab Baekhyun sinis.

"Jangan terlalu galak...hal itu sangat tak sesuai dengan wajah malaikatmu _Princess_..."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Eo..."

"Berapa _yeoja_ yang kau tiduri hari ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras, membuat tatapan sinis itu mengarah lagi padanya.

"Tak ada yang lucu, Park Chanyeol!" umpat Baekhyun.

Tawa Chanyeol mereda.

Baekhyun menatap lurus lagi kedepan, menatap lagi lampu-lampu yang bersinar indah di kota New York itu. Chanyeol melangkah maju, mensejajarkan posisi berdirinya dengan kakak angkatnya yang mungil dan cantik itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Cantik kan? kau suka berada ditempatku _Princess_? anggap saja ini liburan yang menyenangkan..." kata Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis.

"Liburan katamu? kau hanya berusaha menahanku agar aku tak menemui Sehun dihari pernikahannya...kenapa kau tak membiarkanku menemuinya? kalau aku pergi mungkin saat ini aku sudah bahagia dipelukan Sehun yang mencintaiku"

"Jadi kau mengetahuinya ya?" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan tidak bersemangat, saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan langsung mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi sebelah Baekhyun dan hendak ikut makan bersamanya. _

_Baekhyun mendengus, lalu langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri dimeja makan itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat enggan makan bersama adiknya itu. _

_"Aishhhh...sensitif sekali sih dia?" gerutu Chanyeol._

_Pria tinggi itu menggeleng kecil, lalu kembali meneruskan menyantap sarapannya yang sempat tertunda. Baru hendak menggigit rotinya, tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel mengagetkannya. Chanyeol melihat ponsel berwarna putih sedang bergetar-getar diatas meja makan itu. Ponsel milik Baekhyun._

_Tangan Chanyeol pun terulur, mengambil benda persegi itu dan matanya melihat sebuah pesan masuk, pesan dari Sehun. Chanyeol mengumpat sekilas, lalu membuka pesan itu dengan cepat._

_**Baekhyun...datanglah ketaman tempat kita berkencan pertama kali...jika kau datang, aku akan langsung membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Luhan walau dengan cara apapun. Kuharap kau akan datang...aku akan menunggumu...Aku mencintaimu...**_

_Rahang Chanyeol langsung mengeras saat membaca isi pesan itu. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya menghapus isi pesan itu dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya, menuju kamar Baekhyun. _

_Chanyeol menemukan pria mungil itu sedang menyemprotkan hairspray ke rambut karamelnya. Entah kenapa pria mungil ini hobi sekali berdandan._

_"Princess...kau masih marah padaku?"_

_Baekhyun hanya diam. Tak menoleh, tak menanggapi._

_Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, lalu berdiri dibelakang punggung Baekhyun dan ikut merapikan rambut karamel pria mungil itu, lalu menatap wajah Baekhyun dari pantulan cermin didepan mereka._

_"Siapkan dirimu...kita akan berangkat ke New York nanti sore" _

_Kening Baekhyun berkerut tajam._

_"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria mungil itu heran._

_Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, lalu membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik Baekhyun, berbisik ditelinga pria cantik itu._

_"Aku akan membawamu ketempatku Hyung...Kau bisa bersenang-senang dikota New York bersamaku...anggap saja ini adalah sebagai permintaan maafku...heumm?"_

**.**

**End flashback**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan. Udara di balkon terasa amat sangat dingin dan menusuk kulitnya, namun pria mungil itu masih tetap bertahan disana.

"Masuklah...nanti kau sakit..." kata Chanyeol lembut.

"Jangan sok perhatian padaku!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, berusaha tetap sabar menghadapi sikap kakaknya itu.

"Baekkie...jangan keras kepala...aku sangat menyayangimu...aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit..."

Baekhyun terdiam lama.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyayangiku Yeol. Aku tak ingin kau menyayangiku. Aku...ingin kau mencintaiku" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Maaf...aku tak bisa melakukannya Baek..."

Baekhyun menunduk lama, lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya lagi kearah depan. Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada pria mungil itu, namun urung dilakukannya karena ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar disakunya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun, ragu ingin menjawab panggilan atau tidak. Namun akhirnya pria itu menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Hallo_...Oh, Elaine...heummm? Kau merindukanku? Benarkah?...Okay, aku akan datang menemuimu secepatnya...aku juga merindukanmu sayang...Okay..._Bye_ _Honey_...mmmuaacchh..."

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya kembali kesakunya saat sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus. Pria tinggi itu kini menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol melihat punggung sempit pria mungil itu kini bergetar. Baekhyun menagis tanpa suara.

Chanyeol menghampiri pria cantik itu, mengelus rambut karamel itu sekilas dengan sayang.

"_Princess_...aku ada urusan...masuklah, diluar sangat dingin...jangan menungguku...aku tak akan pulang malam ini..." kata Chanyeol, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hiks..."

Chanyeol mendengar isakan itu, namun pria itu tetap melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria mungil lainnya sendirian ditengah udara yang sangat dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

**.**

Aku mulai merasa gigiku bergemeletuk karena tak kuat menahan dingin yang terasa menusuk sampai ketulangku. Tapi aku belum ingin beranjak dari sini. Aku masih ingin tetap berdiri ditempat ini karena '_dia'_ ada disini, berdiri disampingku. Mungkin aku memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan, mengharapkan cinta dari seorang _namja_ yang tak menginginkanku.

Sesungguhnya tak ada celah dalam diriku. Aku tak tau bagaimana menilai wajahku, tapi banyak yang mengatakan kalau wajahku cantik seperti seorang _yeoja_, aku pintar, dan aku juga kaya. Aku bisa mendapatkan _namja_ yang lebih tampan dari Chanyeol jika aku mau. Tapi entah kenapa aku hanya menginginkannya. Mataku hanya bisa memandangnya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku sudah sangat mencintai Chanyeol...sejak lama sekali.

"Masuklah...nanti kau sakit..." katanya padaku.

"Jangan sok perhatian padaku!" jawabku ketus padanya, bukan karena aku tak suka dia memperhatikan kesehatanku, hanya saja kalau aku menuruti ucapannya, aku pasti akan kehilangan _moment-moment_ berharga ini. Tidak! aku tak mau...aku masih ingin lebih lama didekatnya.

"Baekkie...jangan keras kepala...aku sangat menyayangimu...aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit..." katanya lagi padaku.

Darahku berdesir saat aku mendengar ucapannya itu. Aku tau...aku sangat mengerti kalau dia menyayangiku, tapi aku tak merasa puas hanya mendapatkan rasa sayangnya saja...aku ingin lebih.

"Jangan menyayangiku Yeol...aku tak ingin kau menyayangiku...aku...ingin kau mencintaiku..." rengekku padanya.

"Maaf...aku tak bisa melakukannya Baek..."

Dan jawabannya tepat seperti dugaanku. Dia menolakku dengan halus, tapi terasa sangat menyakitkan. Rasa sakit itu kini semakin menjadi-jadi sampai hatiku rasanya hancur saat dia berbicara sangat mesra dengan gadis _bule_ itu ditelepon. Aku cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahku, berdiri membelakanginya agar dia tak bisa melihat bagaimana wajahku saat ini. Aku meremas dadaku, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan airmataku, tapi entah kenapa airmata bodoh ini tetap jatuh juga. Aku terisak tanpa suara. Kurasakan jemarinya kini mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

" _Princess_...aku ada urusan...masuklah...diluar sangat dingin...jangan menungguku...aku tak akan pulang malam ini..." katanya sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Isakanku semakin menjadi dan kini mulai mengeluarkan suara dengan jelas. Aku ingin dia tetap disini...aku ingin dia memelukku...tapi dia tak melakukannya...dia memilih tetap pergi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas menangis ditengah udara yang sangat dingin ini akupun melangkahkan kakiku kedalam kamar, berjalan mantap kearah cermin dan menatap bayangan diriku sendiri. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tak ada celah dalam diriku. Tapi kenapa nasibku sangat menyedihkan? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Chanyeol mau menatapku?

Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Dia menolakku, tapi dia memberikan perhatian padaku seolah-olah membiarkanku terus-menerus berharap padanya. Aku tau beberapa hari yang lalu dia sengaja membawaku kesini agar aku tak bisa menemui Sehun. Aku tau dia sengaja menghapus pesan Sehun agar aku tak bisa datang menemui Sehun ditaman itu, aku tau karena setelah Chanyeol mengembalikan ponselku Sehun kembali menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah rela melepaskanku. Aku sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi aku tak bisa. Pada akhirnya aku hanya diam dan menuruti kata-katanya hingga akhirnya aku terjebak dalam kenaifanku sendiri dan berakhir dengan keadaan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi di kota New York ini. Rasanya aku ingin pulang saja...lebih baik aku tak bertemu bertahun-tahun dengannya daripada aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari tapi semakin merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan cintaku sendiri.

Haruskah aku kabur saja, kembali ke Seoul dan memaksa Sehun agar menceraikan pasangan hidupnya lalu memintanya agar kembali lagi padaku? Tidak! aku bukan _namja_ seperti itu.

Lagipula untuk apa menyuruh Sehun kembali padaku? Aku tak mencintainya. Jika aku melakukan hal itu aku hanya akan menyakiti Sehun dan menyakiti diriku sendiri, dan mungkin satu orang lainnya lagi juga akan tersakiti. Tidak...aku tak boleh begitu. Meskipun kedua orangtuaku adalah manusia-manusia bermasalah tapi demi Tuhan aku adalah _namja_ baik-baik. Aku hanya kecewa dengan nasib percintaanku yang sangat suram.

Aku _stress_ jika memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang bercinta dengan gadis _bule_ bernama Elaine tadi. Aku memang tak pernah melihatnya bersama seorang gadis secara langsung, namun jika melihat fakta bahwa Chanyeol sering bergonta-ganti pasangan sudah cukup bisa memberiku gambaran bagaimana dia bergaul dengan para gadis-gadis itu.

"Haruskah aku menjadi sedikit liar seperti _yeoja-yeoja_ itu agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu Yeol?"

Aku meringis saat memikirkan ucapanku sendiri. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai sedikit gila seperti ibuku gara-gara terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai duduk diatas mobilnya sendiri yang kini sedang terparkir didepan sebuah studio pemotretan. Pria berkulit eksotis itu sedang menunggu seseorang, tentu saja seorang bermata bulat yang menjadi target incarannya akhir-akhir ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu sejak Kai menunggu pria bermata bulat itu, sampai akhirnya pria mungil itu keluar dari studio pemotretan. Mata bulat yang indah itu langsung menyipit, dan alis tebal pria itu saling bertautan kini saat menyadari siapa sosok _sexy_ yang berada beberapa meter didepannya. Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu memalingkan wajahnya sambil berdecak kesal. Tapi kakinya melangkah maju dan berjalan mendekati Kai yang kini sedang memamerkan senyum lebar kearahnya itu.

"Hai Kyungsoo" sapa Kai sambil menunjukkan _high five-_nya pada pria bermata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku? Kenapa kau selalu berada disekitarku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

"Wow..wow..wow...santai sedikit manis...jangan berprasangka buruk dulu padaku..." kata Kai dan menutupnya dengan kekehan gelinya.

Kai merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna merah dari sana, ponsel milik pria manis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan benda ini...ini milikmu kan?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap ponsel itu tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya masih terlipat didadanya saat ini.

"Ternyata ada padamu...bagaimana bisa benda itu ada ditanganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo datar.

Kai terkekeh sambil menyodorkan ponsel itu sambil berkata "Itu bukan urusanmu".

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, lalu menyambut ponsel merah itu dari tangan Kai. Tapi belum lagi Kyungsoo sempat mendapatkan ponsel itu, Kai sudah kembali menarik tangannya dan memasukkan ponsel itu lagi kedalam sakunya dengan cepat, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya heran.

"Bukankah ponsel itu akan kau kembalikan padaku?"

"Maaf manis, aku memang berniat mengembalikan ponsel ini padamu, tapi bukan sekarang"

"Ponsel itu milikku, kembalikan!"

"Kubilang tidak sekarang, Do Kyungsoo"

"Lalu kapan?"

Kai menyeringai.

"Setelah kau membiarkanku mengenalmu lebih jauh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk termenung dijendela kamarnya sambil menatap jalanan yang berada didepan gedung apartemen yang ditempatinya kini bersama Sehun. Sesekali pria cantik itu mengurut-urut bahunya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga sejak pagi tadi.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah hal yang berat. Namun mengingat Luhan selama ini tak pernah melakukan apapun, membuat sendi-sendinya yang tak terbiasa bekerja itu menjadi sedikit sakit.

Pria cantik itu menarik nafas lelahnya, lalu berpikir. Apa yang dipikirkannya tak lain adalah kehidupan yang dijalaninya kini bersama Sehun. Awalnya Luhan membayangkan bahwa hidupnya pasti akan sangat bahagia dengan adanya Sehun disampingnya. Namun yang terjadi justru adalah kebalikannya. Sehun tak menginginkan kehadirannya. Bahkan Sehun membenci sendiri yang tak peka pada peringatan Sehun dimalam itu, malam diawal pertemuan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan? Luhan sudah terlanjur mencintai Sehun...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**.**

Hidupku benar-benar mengerikan sekarang. Sehun membenciku. Walaupun awalnya aku tak tau apa yang membuatnya membenciku, tapi kini aku sudah mengerti. Aku merusak hubungannya dengan kekasihnya gara-gara perjodohan ini. Selain itu ternyata _namja_ pucat itu memang sudah membenciku bahkan sejak kami masih kecil.

Membuat jalinan cinta seseorang putus memang sangat tak menyenangkan. Gara-gara kau, seseorang-_atau_ _dua_ _orang_-kini terluka. Aku juga sangat mengerti hal itu. Tapi bolehkan aku egois saat ini?

Aku tau Sehun terluka, dan bisa jadi _namja_ bernama Baekhyun, kekasih Sehun itu kini juga terluka. Tapi bagaimana denganku? jika aku melepaskan Sehun, aku juga pasti akan terluka...

Aku tak akan melepaskan Sehun, meskipun dia akan menyakitiku berkali-kali nanti. Katakan saja aku egois, aku tak peduli. Aku mencintainya, dan aku akan berjuang agar dia juga mencintaiku. Lagipula dia adalah milikku kini...milikku yang sah...Sehun adalah milik Luhan, benarkan?

Aku egois, itu benar. Dan buah dari keegoisanku kini sudah kudapatkan. Sehun tak pernah menganggapku ada di apartemen ini. _Namja_ itu selalu mengabaikan keberadaanku, meskipun aku hanya berada beberapa meter dihadapannya, matanya tak pernah mau melihatku, bibirnya tak pernah mau berbicara padaku jika hal itu bukanlah hal yang benar-benar penting. Dia tak mau tau apakah aku sudah makan, apakah aku mengantuk, apakah aku lelah, atau apapun hal kecil berbentuk perhatian yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan menikah _–atau bahkan yang belum menikah-_ lainnya.

_Haha...berhentilah bermimpi Luhan...kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya dari suamimu!_

Aku paling tak aku suka jika mendapatkan _moment_ dimana mataku harus bertemu dengan matanya. Tatapan kebencian dimatanya itu, entah kenapa seolah mampu merobek-robek hatiku. Aku sedih, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak sedih jika mengalami hal seperti apa yang aku alami? Orang yang kau cintai membencimu, menyenangkankah? Tentu saja tidak!

Apa kalian ingin tau lagi apa yang paling parah saat ini? Aku tak tau apakah Sehun seorang _gay_ ataukah _straight_, tapi _namja_ itu kini selalu membawa gadis-gadis nakal keapartemen setiap harinya. Padahal pesta pernikahan baru saja lewat 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi suamiku itu sudah menyerang batinku sedalam ini. Aku tau Sehun bukanlah _namja_ brengsek, dan aku sangat yakin pada hal yang satu itu. Selama diapartemen bersama gadis-gadis itu, Sehun tak pernah menunjukkan wajah yang menyiratkan bahwa dia menyukai apa yang dilakukannya. Wajahnya tetap datar pada mereka. Aku tau dia mungkin berusaha menyingkirkanku, namun aku tak peduli. Aku hanya harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk membutakan mataku dan menulikan telingaku jika melihat dia sedang bersama para _yeoja_ nakal itu. Aku tak mau terpengaruh olehnya.

"Aku akan bertahan Sehun...meskipun kau berusaha merobek-robek hatiku lebih dalam lagi, aku akan tetap bertahan disini...kau lihat saja...aku tak akan menyerah dengan mudah..."

**.**

**-End Luhan Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun membuang pandangannya kearah lain saat gadis nakal berpakaian mini itu kini nekat duduk diatas pangkuannya dan mulai bergerak teratur diatas miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana. Tangan kanan pria pucat itu masih memegangi gelas minuman beralkohol, yang saat ini sudah berhasil direbut oleh gadis nakal itu dan diletakkan lagi diatas meja Bar yang disandari oleh punggung Sehun.

"_Oppa._...kenapa hanya diam? _Oppa_ tak mau pindah? _Oppa_ sudah membayarku...Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pindah saja keatas ranjang...Okey...?" rayu gadis nakal itu.

_~Menjijikkan~_ batin Sehun.

Gadis itu kembali bergerak-gerak dipangkuan Sehun, menggoda dan berusaha merangsang '_milik'_ pria pucat itu agar bangun, namun Sehun tetap berwajah datar, tak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali.

Sehun berdiri dengan cepat, hingga hampir membuat gadis yang duduk dipangkuannya tadi terjengkang kebelakang jika saja Sehun tak cepat menangkap tangannya. Sehun menarik tangan gadis cantik berpakaian sangat mini itu kearah luar _Club_ malam itu, dan memaksanya masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri.

"_Oppa_...apa kita akan bercinta di hotel?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak membayarmu untuk bercinta denganku _Bitch! _Aku _Gay_"

"A-Apa?"

Gadis itu tampak terkejut, namun menyeringai nakal setelahnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda...tak mungkin seorang _gay_ memesan seorang _yeoja_ malam sepertiku...sudahlah, jangan mengada-ada _Oppa_..."

Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Jika kau tak yakin, buktikan saja" jawab Sehun datar.

Gadis itu menatap aneh pada Sehun, namun kini kembali tersenyum genit.

_"Arrasseo_...kalau begitu aku akan menyapa adik kecilmu saja dan membuktikan ucapanmu benar atau tidak, jangan menyesal, heumm?"

"Terserah"

Sehun menatap lurus kedepan, sedangkan gadis itu kini mulai mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah pangkuan Sehun. Jari-jari lentik gadis itu meremas lembut ditempat itu lalu membuka pengait celana serta resleting Sehun dan mulai menyentuh milik Sehun dengan gerakan menggoda. Namun Sehun hanya diam dan terkesan tak peduli.

Gadis nakal itu terus-menerus meremas-remas milik Sehun, dan mulai frustasi karena milik namja itu tak menunjukkan reaksi rangsangan apapun. Kini gadis itu mulai membungkuk, dan langsung memasukkan milik Sehun kemulutnya. Sehun hanya manatap kepala gadis itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan gadis itu mulai kesal kini.

"_Shit!_ Kau _gay!"_ umpat gadis itu kesal.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, lalu mulai membenahi celananya sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau membayarku?" tanya gadis cantik itu emosi.

"Hanya untuk mengantarkanku pulang...aku tak akan menyentuhmu, mungkin aku hanya akan meminta ciuman saja"

"Ciuman?"

"Hmmm...aku akan membayar mahal untukmu...asal kau mampu memberikan ciuman terpanasmu untukku"

Gadis itu tertawa.

"Itu sangat mudah _Oppa_..."

"Bagus"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dari posisinya yang tertidur dimeja makan saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka. Pria itu langsung bangkit dari dapur dan melangkah menuju keruang depan. Jantungnya langsung berdenyut sakit saat melihat suaminya kini sedang berciuman panas dengan gadis nakal yang dibawanya. Selama ini Sehun hanya membawa gadis-gadis itu keapartemen dan tak melakukan hal apapun selain hanya saling merangkul pinggang dan hal-hal yang tak terlalu intim seperti saat ini. Namun kini Sehun berciuman dengan gadis nakal itu tepat dihadapannya.

Luhan membuang tatapannya kearah lain, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menahan air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar. Pria cantik itu kini berbalik, dan berjalan kearah kamarnya sendiri. Luhan termenung lama setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, lalu menatap lantai kamarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa Luhan...tak apa-apa..." katanya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa lama berlalu, Luhan kembali keluar dari kamarnya, dan gadis itu sudah tak ada lagi.

"_Yeoja_ cantik itu sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

Sehun tak menjawabnya, hanya melengos sekilas dan berjalan kearah kamarnya sendiri.

"Sehun...kau sudah makan?" tanya Luhan.

_BRAKKK!_

Bukan jawaban yang didapatkan Luhan, tapi hanya suara bantingan keras dari pintu kamar Sehun.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Tak apa-apa Luhan...Tak apa-apa...Semua akan baik-baik saja..." kata Luhan, lagi-lagi berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri meskipun dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**New York City...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Aku berencana tak pulang malam ini. Tapi aku tak tau harus kemana. Tadi aku memang bersama dengan seorang gadis _bule_, Elaine, salah satu teman kencanku, dan sahabatku. Jika tak ada Baekhyun didalam _flat-_ku, mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan sangat _enjoy_ bersama El. Namun kini _namja_ cantik itu ada disana, sedang menungguku dan mungkin sedang menangis sambil memikirkanku.

Aku tau Baekhyun mencintaiku, aku sangat mengerti. Dan aku juga.

_Aku mencintainya..._

_Namja_ mungil itu, seolah memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku selalu ingin menatapnya, menyedot pikiranku untuk selalu memikirkannya, membuat jantungku selalu terasa tak normal jika berada didekatnya, tapi aku tak bisa...

Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin sekali menciumnya, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku tak bisa melakukannya, karena Baekhyun...adalah putera dari orang yang telah membunuh ayahku. Aku tak mau terjerumus dalam perasaanku ini.

Aku menderita, tentu saja, aku juga tau Baekhyun juga menderita. Aku sakit...hatiku sangat sakit saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memelas padaku, memintaku membalas cintanya, tapi jauh didalam hatiku sana kebencianku pada ayahnya memaksaku untuk mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam.

Aku tak boleh mencintai Baekhyun, karena aku harus membalaskan dendam _Appa..._

Setelah secara tak sengaja aku mengetahui fakta tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan pada ayahku dan mendapatkan bahwa bukti-bukti menunjukkan kalau ayah angkatku sendiri adalah pembunuh ayah kandungku, aku merasa seperti kapas. Tubuhku sangat ringan dan rapuh. Aku ingin mati saja saat itu. Aku ingin membunuh pria tua itu, aku ingin melakukan seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada ayahku, tapi secuil hatiku tak mampu melakukannya, apalagi Baekhyun sangat manja pada ayahnya. Aku memikirkan berbagai cara agar pria tua itu mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya, dan setelah berpikir ribuan kali aku memutuskan akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku agar pria itu masuk ke penjara. Untung saja aku dididik dan disekolahkan ditempat yang sangat baik oleh ayah Baekhyun. Hal itu melatih otakku menjadi cukup pintar.

Dengan rapi aku mencuri bukti-bukti berupa dokumen dan _file_ video itu dari ruang kerja ayah Baekhyun, menyerahkannya pada polisi sampai akhirnya aku berhasil membuat pria tua itu masuk kepenjara, ketempat yang selayaknya dia dapatkan. Bahkan pria tua itu akan dipenjara seumur hidup, bagus bukan?

Aku sudah berencana untuk pergi setelah aku menjebloskan ayah angkatku itu kepenjara. Tapi tak kusangka ibu angkatku menjadi kurang waras setelah mengetahui bahwa suaminya adalah seorang pembunuh. Wanita itu menjadi gila, hingga akhirnya aku terpaksa meminta bantuan pada Jung_ Ahjussi_, orang kepercayaanku agar membantuku membawa ibu angkatku itu kerumah sakit jiwa.

Saat itu kulihat Baekhyun sangat terpukul, setiap hari _namja_ cantik itu menangis. Aku merasa bersalah dan juga sedih, tentu saja, tapi aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya aku tak tega melihat namja yang kucintai itu bersedih. Baekhyun tak tau apapun. Dia tak mengerti kenapa ayah yang sangat dipuja-pujanya tiba-tiba masuk ke penjara karena kasus pembunuhan dan Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa ibunya menjadi gila. Dan aku tak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin mengubur cintaku pada Baekhyun dalam-dalam dan pergi dari hidup keluarga itu. Tapi tanpa kuduga _namja_ cantik itu malah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Aku _stress_. Niatku untuk pergi jadi tak bisa kulakukan. Saat itu adalah saat-saat paling tersulit yang pernah kurasakan dalam hidupku.

Aku sudah berlatih selama bertahun-tahun untuk belajar membenci _namja_ mungil itu, namun entah kenapa hal itu terasa sangat sulit kulakukan. Sejak dia mengakui perasaannya padaku, aku merasa sangat kacau. _Namja_ cantik itu hampir saja membuatku gila.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk tetap pergi meninggalkannya, namun entah kenapa hatiku menolak melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun sangat rapuh, aku tak tega meninggalkannya. Akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menolaknya. Dan meskipun hal itu sudah berkali-kali kulakukan, Baekhyun tak pernah menyerah. Walaupun aku tau bahwa dia menderita karenaku, tapi aku tak ingin membalas cintanya. Aku tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan putera dari pembunuh ayahku. Aku tak mau meskipun aku juga menderita karena harus menahan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus selalu terbayang-bayang bagaimana wajah ayahku saat meregang nyawa jika aku melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Aku sudah mencoba menghindarinya selama 2 tahun dengan tinggal di kota New York ini, dan membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, berharap dengan begitu dia bisa melupakanku pelan-pelan. Aku ingin tak peduli padanya saat itu, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa. Setiap harinya aku selalu menelepon Jung _Ahjussi_ hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Apakah dia makan dengan baik? Apakah dia sakit? Apakah ini, apakah itu? Aku selalu memantaunya seperti orang gila. Jarak kami yang sangat jauh tetap tak bisa membuatku melupakannya. _Namja_ mungil itu menguasai hampir separuh diriku.

Astaga...hanya memikirkan hal ini saja sudah membuatku merindukannya. Apakah lebih baik aku pulang saja? Ah, benar, lebih baik aku pulang saja, aku sangat rindu padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam 03.00 dinihari. Aku memasuki _flat_ milikku dengan lunglai. Lalu melepas sepatuku dan berjalan kearah dapur, membuka kulkas dan meneguk setengah botol air dingin, lalu melangkah kearah tangga menuju ke kamarku sendiri, bukan, kini kamar itu adalah kamar Baekhyun selama kami berada dikota New York ini.

Aku langsung mengarahkan tatapanku ke arah ranjang setelah membuka pintu kamar, namun mataku tak menangkap adanya sosok Baekhyun disana. Aku mengerutkan keningku karena heran. Dimana Baekhyun?

Aku keluar lagi dari kamar dan mencari Baekhyun kesana-kemari, tapi tak menemukan _namja_ mungil itu dimanapun. Biasanya jam segini _namja_ mungil itu pasti sedang tidur, tapi saat ini _namja_ itu menghilang entah kemana.

Aku kembali berputar-putar dan mencari disetiap sudut ruangan sambil memanggil-manggil _namja_ mungil itu seperti orang gila, namun tak ada jawaban.

"_Princess_...kau dimana? Jawab aku!" teriakku berkali-kali.

Astaga, aku mulai khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun keluar dan tersesat? Baekhyun tak tau jalan dikota ini dan juga tak mengenal siapapun. Aku hampir saja keluar lagi untuk mencari _namja_ mungil itu jika saja aku tak teringat bahwa aku belum memeriksa kamar mandiku sendiri. Akhirnya aku membawa diriku kearah kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali.

"_Princess_...kau didalam?" panggilku, berharap dia ada disana dan menjawab panggilanku.

Tak ada jawaban.

Aku kembali mengetuk pintu.

"Baekkie...kau didalam?" ulangku sekali lagi.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Akupun meraih _handle_ pintu kamar mandi, hendak mengecek kedalam, namun baru saja hendak medorong pintu itu, pintu kamar mandi itu sudah terbuka duluan. Aku langsung tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun muncul, tapi aku langsung membulatkan mata hanya beberapa detik setelah aku sadar bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun muncul dipintu dengan tubuh polosnya, tanpa sehelai pakaian pun yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tubuh namja mungil itu basah, dan rambutnya juga basah. Aku membeku sejenak, aku terpana. Matanya menatapku sayu. Ya tuhan...apa dia sudah gila hingga berani tampil seperti itu didepanku?

Aku sempat merasa _black_ _out_, tapi untung saja aku cepat tersadar. Aku buru-buru membalikkan tubuhku, berencana meninggalkan _namja_ mungil yang membuat fungsi otakku menjadi sangat kacau itu. Tapi...

GREPP!

Astaga...apa-apaan dia?

_Namja_ mungil itu memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tubuh polosnya menempel ditubuh bagian belakangku hingga kaos yang kupakai menjadi sedikit basah. Seketika aku menjadi panik, aku bingung dan tak tau harus bagaimana...

"Yeollie...Aku mencintaimu..."

Tenggorokanku langsung tercekat saat mendengar kata-katanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku...Arrrrrgggghhhhh...Sial! apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

**-End Chanyeol Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya Chanyeol menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun dan berusaha melepaskannya dari perutnya.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi...pakailah bajumu, nanti kau masuk angin..." kata Chanyeol datar.

Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan terpaksa harus berhenti karena Baekhyun menahan tangannya dengan cepat. Chanyeol pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Baekhyun, namun pria tinggi itu melemparkan pandangannya kesegala arah, tak mau menatap Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya, namun tangan Baekhyun menarik pipinya, memaksa Chanyeol agar menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol...Aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Chanyeol hanya diam, tak merespon ucapan Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu kembali _down_. Chanyeol bingung harus mengatakan apa saat melihat mata sipit itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan airmatanya lagi. Chanyeol meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang menangkup pipinya.

"Aku sangat bosan mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali...aku lelah Byun Baekhyun, jadi kumohon untuk kali ini saja...jangan menggangguku"

Chanyeol langsung berbalik cepat setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi...

"Aku tau kau tak menyukaiku Yeol...hiks...aku tau...tapi kumohon...jangan menolakku kali ini..."

"..."

"Untuk kali ini saja Yeolie...jangan lakukan hal itu...Aku...Hiks...ja-jangan menolakku..._jebal_..."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, mencoba menahan dirinya. Chanyeol tak ingin terpengaruh...tapi suara pria mungil itu membuatnya gila.

"Yeolie..._jebal_..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Pria tinggi itu tak sanggup lagi. Pertahanannya roboh. Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat dan langsung mendorong Baekhyun ketembok hingga punggung pria mungil itu membentur tembok dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol mencengkram tengkuk pria mungil itu dengan kuat, matanya menatap marah pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tau...sangat sulit bagiku untuk menahan diriku selama ini...kau membuatku gila Byun Baekhyun...kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?"

Chanyeol berbicara dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan nafas pria itu tersengal-sengal karena menahan emosinya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, lalu kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada wajah Chanyeol, mengelus pipi pria tinggi itu.

"Maafkan aku Yeolie...Untuk kali ini saja, kumohon...Kalau kau tak suka aku mengatakan kata-kata cinta lagi padamu, aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku mengatakannya. Tapi kumohon, jangan menolakku…Untuk kali ini saja Yeol...setelah ini aku berjanji aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi..."

"..."

"Yeolie..._jeb_-...hmmpthh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yehet, update!**

**Gimana Chapt yang ini? Udah mulai dalem kan konfilnya? *naek turunin alisnya ddangko***

**Oya, aku mau ngasih tau lagi ya, epep ini judulnya memang lebih mengarah ke Pairing HunHan, tapi aku ingetin, Main Cast di epep ini bukan Cuma HunHan doang. Main Cast epep ini adalah HunHan, Chanbaek dan Kaisoo, jadi kalo misalnya moment Chanbaek atau Kaisoo lebih banyak dalam satu Chapter harap jangan protes dan bilang kalo ini epep Hunhan, karena ini epep Hunhan Chanbaek Kaisoo (U,U)**

**Kabar buruk buat Hunhan Shipper, moment Hunhan masih jauh, mian *bow***

**Kabar bahagia buat Kaisoo shipper, bentar lagi Kaisoo bakal jadian (U,U)**

**Kabar ngambang(?) buat Chanbaek shipper, Chapter depan Chanbaek bakal encean, tapi enceannya berujung gak enak dan nyesek *apa pulak ini* **

**Yaudah, ripiu egen, ne? Insya Allah aku cepet update kalo ripiunya memuaskan *nyengir ketjeh***

**Ppai Ppai…See you to next Chapt ya *lambai-lambai ala Miss Universe / PLAKK***


	5. Chapter 5

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**Author : tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**~***Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! NC HERE! YANG PUASA HARAP CLOOOOSEEEE! *NGGAK NYANTE***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**Previous Story:**

**.**

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, mencoba menahan dirinya. Chanyeol tak ingin terpengaruh...tapi suara pria mungil itu membuatnya gila.

"Yeolie..._jebal_..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Pria tinggi itu tak sanggup lagi. Pertahanannya roboh. Chanyeol berbalik dengan cepat dan langsung mendorong Baekhyun ketembok hingga punggung pria mungil itu membentur tembok dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol mencengkram tengkuk pria mungil itu dengan kuat, matanya menatap marah pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tau...sangat sulit bagiku untuk menahan diriku selama ini...kau membuatku gila Byun Baekhyun...kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?"

Chanyeol berbicara dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan nafas pria itu tersengal-sengal karena menahan emosinya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, lalu kembali mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada wajah Chanyeol, mengelus pipi pria tinggi itu.

"Maafkan aku Yeolie...Untuk kali ini saja, kumohon...Kalau kau tak suka aku mengatakan kata-kata cinta lagi padamu, aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku mengatakannya. Tapi kumohon, jangan menolakku…Untuk kali ini saja Yeol...setelah ini aku berjanji aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi..."

"..."

"Yeolie..._jeb_-...hmmpthh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Trouble Marriage Chapter 5-**

**.**

**.**

"Yeolie..._jeb_-...hmmpthh..."

Baekhyun bungkam.

Sepasang mata sipit itu kini menangkap mata bulat Chanyeol yang jaraknya sangat dekat karena belahan bibir mereka telah saling menempel.

Beberapa detik hanya seperti itu saja, sampai akhirnya tangan kanan Chanyeol yang mencengkram tengkuk Baekhyun melemah hingga hanya menekan lembut kini.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat mulai menggerakkan bibirnya sendiri dipermukaan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Diawali dengan mengecup dalam, menghisap, hingga kini menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Baekhyun terlena, hingga mata sipitnya yang cantik kini perlahan menutup. Bibir tipis itu kini mulai ikut bergerak, membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dalam-dalam keningnya disela-sela ciuman itu, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang membuat emosinya naik. Secara sepihak Chanyeol melepaskn tautan bibir itu, lalu membuang pandangannya kesamping dengan cepat saat kelopak sipit milik Baekhyun terbuka dan menatapnya bingung.

"Maaf _Princess_...tapi aku tak bisa melakukan ini..." kata Chanyeol.

"..."

Hening sesaat.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari tengkuk Baekhyun, namun pria yang lebih mungil menahannya dan memaksa tangan itu agar tetap berada ditengkuknya. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menolak Chanyeol mengakhiri ini dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Oke, Baekhyun memang cengeng, tapi dia tak peduli. Baekhyun hanya ingin meluapkan apa yang dirasakannya melalui sikapnya.

"Jangan Yeol..._jebal_...jangan menolakku..." rengek Baekhyun, entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

Chanyeol tetap menarik tangannya dari tengkuk Baekhyun, dan beralih mengelus pipi kemerahan milik Baekhyun.

"_Princess_...aku tak bisa...aku tak mau melakukan hal ini dengan saudaraku sendiri..."

"AKU BUKAN SAUDARAMU!" teriak Baekhyun emosi.

"Baekkie..."

"Tidak! Aku bukan saudaramu Yeol...bukan..."

"_Hyung_..."

PLAKKK!

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu...aku bukan _Hyung_-mu Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memainkan lidahnya dipipi bagian dalamnya, mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit akibat tamparan Baekhyun barusan.

"Baekkie...sadarlah...yang kau minta saat ini bukanlah apa yang kau inginkan...kau hanya bingung...lebih baik kau tidur, ayo!"

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menepisnya. Pria mungil itu tersenyum miris.

"Aku mengerti...kau memang tak akan pernah menyukaiku, aku tau...hiks...maafkan aku kalau kau sangat terganggu Yeol...maaf...aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi...aku...hiks...aku akan menyerah..." isak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tercekat.

Mata bulatnya kini menatap sedih pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah berbalik memunggunginya, menempelkan satu lengannya dan kepalanya ditembok sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"_Princess_..." bujuk Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Baekkie..."

"Aku baik-baik saja Yeol, sungguh…pergilah...hiks...jangan pedulikan aku..."

Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, tak bisa membuatnya berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Banyak yang dikeluhkannya dalam otaknya, sampai kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Mengapa Baekhyun harus menjadi putera pembunuh ayahnya? Mengapa Baekhyun harus mencintainya? Mengapa pula dia tak bisa mengabaikan pria mungil ini? Segalanya sangat rumit dan membuat Chanyeol menjadi gila.

Chanyeol maju satu langkah. Kini lengan kanannya memeluk leher Baekhyun, dan lengan kirinya memeluk perut Baekhyun yang telanjang. Bibirnya mengecup lembut pada kulit tengkuk Baekhyun yang halus.

"Baiklah...ayo kita lakukan saja..." kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang masih basah karena airmatanya itu.

"Huh?" tanya Baekhyun, memastikan pendengarannya tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup pipi putih itu, menghapus lelehan airmata dipermukaan pipi Baekhyun, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun.

"Ayo bercinta...aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan saat ini...aku milikmu _Princess_..." bisik Chanyeol lembut sebelum bibirnya kembali menekan lembut dipermukaan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang menggoda.

Bibir mereka saling bergerak _intens_, saling menekan dan menggesek, sesekali saling menyesap satu sama lainnya.

"Mmhh...nghh..."

Baekhyun melenguh kecil disela-sela ciuman itu. Bibir tipisnya mengulum nikmat bibir bawah Chanyeol yang penuh dan manis itu, lalu membuka mulutnya saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol mendesak dicelah-celah bibirnya.

"Mmmhhh..."

Chanyeol menekan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut mungil Baekhyun. Lidah namja tinggi itu kini meliuk-liuk lincah didalam mulut Baekhyun, menjilati lidah pria mungil itu, mencari kenikmatan.

BRAKKK!

Pintu kamar mandi itu terdorong dengan keras saat dua orang kakak beradik yang masih berciuman panas itu menerobos masuk kedalamnya.

BUGHHH!

Baekhyun meringis kecil saat punggungnya lagi-lagi dibenturkan oleh Chanyeol ketembok. Tulang lehernya terasa nyeri, namun pria mungil itu mengabaikannya dan masih memejamkan mata sambil membalas ciuman liar Chanyeol dengan nikmat.

Zrsssshhhhhh...

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun kembli basah saat tangan Chanyeol menyalakan air shower yang berada didekat mereka. Jari-jari mungil Baekhyun meremas pelan rambut Chanyeol, lalu turun ketengkuknya dan mengelus-elus lembut disana.

Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Jemarinya kini bergerak mengusap pinggul Baekhyun yang telanjang, membuat pria cantik itu mengerang dalam disela-sela ciuman basah mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak semakin turun lagi. Kini kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk meremas bongkahan bulat milik Baekhyun, hingga dia harus merelakan bibirnya berdarah karena Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ingin mendengar desahan pria mungil dalam dekapannya. Tangannya semakin meremas liar, dan kini bibirnya bergerak menyusuri leher Baekhyun, naik lagi menyusuri rahang pria cantik itu, lalu berhenti ditelinganya. Chanyeol menjilat lembut pada cuping telinga Baekhyun dan remasannya pada bokong Baekhyun semakin menguat.

"Ahhh..." Baekhyun mendesah keras.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, melepaskan kausnya yang sudah basah kuyup dan melemparnya sembarangan ke lantai kamar mandi. Pria tinggi itu kini kembali mengecupi bibir tipis Baekhyun, lalu lagi-lagi menjalar keleher pria mungil itu.

Baekhyun mendongak, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus dengan otot-otot yang mengeras karena terlalu bergairah, sementara Chanyeol kini tengah sibuk membuka celananya sendiri sampai akhirnya terlepas dan meluncur jatuh menutupi telapak kakinya. Bibirnya terus mengecupi dan menghisap leher serta bahu sempit Baekhyun, menciptakan beberapa _kissmark_.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa semakin gerah saat kini bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Chanyeol. Tubuh yang saling merapat, membuat penis mereka yang sudah sama-sama mengeras menjadi bertubrukan. Baekhyun merinding.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan melingkarkannya kepinggangnya sendiri, sementara bibirnya lagi-lagi menciumi bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tangan Baekhyun berpegangan erat pada kedua bahu Chanyeol, dan lagi-lagi penis mereka saling menekan.

"Engghhhh..."

Baekhyun menggeliat sepeti ulat hingga penisnya bergesekan lembut dengan penis Chanyeol, membuat libido pria yang lebih tinggi itu semakin meningkat. Gairah Chanyeol meluap-luap. Nafasnya sudah terdengar berat dan berisik, saling memburu saking bernafsunya. Chanyeol menjilati telinga Baekhyun sambil mendesah pelan, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana hingga membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun menegang.

Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya dari pinggang Chanyeol, lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuat hingga pria tinggi itu jatuh terduduk diatas kloset yang tertutup. Baekhyun langsung duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya yang lentik kembali mengelus-elus tengkuk Chanyeol yang panjang.

"Engghhh...hhhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah keras saat mulut Chanyeol mengulum _nipple_ kirinya. Terasa hangat dan basah. Lidah Chanyeol menari-nari dipermukaan _nipple_-nya, bermain-main disana. Lengan kanan Chanyeol mencengkram erat pinggang Baekhyun, sementara tangan kirinya memilin-milin _nipple_ kanan Baekhyun.

"Ughh..."

Perut Baekhyun terasa mengejang. Dadanya semakin ia busungkan kedepan dan jari-jarinya semakin menekan tengkuk Chanyeol, menyuruh pria jangkung itu memperdalam kulumannya. Suara desahan-desahan mereka terdengar merdu, diiringi suara kucuran air shower yang masih menyala. Suhu udara dalam kamar mandi kini tidak lagi terasa lembab, melainkan mulai terasa hangat karena _'kegiatan_ _panas'_ mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya pada _nipple_ Baekhyun, lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ditatapnya wajah Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun juga sama. Keduanya kini terdiam dan hanya saling menatap. Chanyeol tak tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Yang dia tau, saat ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Mata sipit itu menatapnya sayu dengan bibir tipis yang terbuka dan sedikit basah.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan punggung tangan kanannya, lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dalam kening pria mungil itu.

"Aku sangat sayang padamu" kata Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menatap perih, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus lembut di pipinya itu dengan kasar. Baekhyun merasa sedikit emosi. Pria mungil itu menatap kebawah, kearah penis Chanyeol yang telah menegang sempurna. Baekhyun meraih penis itu, memijatnya sebentar sebelum dia mengangkat sedikit bokongnya dan mulai mengarahkan penis Chanyeol itu kearah lubangnya sendiri.

"Arrrgghhhh..._shit!_ Aisshhh...ssssshhhh"

Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan saat penis besar itu menembus _manhole_ miliknya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar kuat saat merasakan sensari perih yang menyerang daerah bokongnya.

Hal yang dirasakan Chanyeol justru sebaliknya. Pria jangkung itu malah sampai mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasakan nikmat yang teramat sangat pada penisnya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun, dan saat sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi, Chanyeol mulai menarik paksa pinggang Baekhyun keatas, menyuruh pria mungil itu segera bergerak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, lalu berdecih sinis.

"Desahkan namaku Yeol, jangan pernah memanggilku _Hyung_ atau aku akan menampar mulutmu sampai berdarah" kata Baekhyun tajam.

Pria mungil itu mencengkran erat bahu Chanyeol, kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggeliat-geliat lembut diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, menggoda pria yang lebih tinggi agar mendesah.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka. Penisnya terasa sangat hangat dan nikmat didalam lubang Baekhyun. Ah, Chanyeol sudah tak tahan.

"Baek...mulailah...aku...akhhhhh..."

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus. Baekhyun menekan kuat bahunya, lalu mulai bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, memijat penis Chanyeol didalam lubangnya.

"Ahhhh...Ohhh...Baekkiehhh...Ughhhh..._So tight_..." erang Chanyeol nikmat.

Baekhyun terus bergerak lincah, memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir saat merasakan nikmat pada prostatnya yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh penis Chanyeol, membuat perutnya semakin mengejang dan geli.

"Akh..akh..akh..."

Desahan mereka kini semakin keras terdengar. Chanyeol meremas-remas penis Baekhyun dan mengocoknya dengan cepat sejak tadi.

"Akhh...Yeol...ssshhhhh…."

Baekhyun mendesis kuat saat penisnya menggembung ditangan Chanyeol.

"Aaakkkhhhhhhhh..." erang Baekhyun panjang, saat spermanya tumpah ke perut Chanyeol, sedikit mengotori tangan pria jangkung itu.

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak, menjatuhkan dagunya dibahu Chanyeol dan memejamkan mata, menikmati orgasmenya. Chanyeol yang belum _klimaks_ kini sudah tak mampu menahan. Dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun kegendongannya, menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang Baekhyun lalu membalikkan tubuh mungil itu. Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun, mengarahkannya pada sandaran kloset duduk, menyuruh Baekhyun berpegangan disana. Lalu Chanyeol menekan punggung Baekhyun agar merendah, menuntun pria mungil itu untuk menungging.

Chanyeol mengelus lembut bongkahan bulat Baekhyun sebentar, lalu meraba-raba kedalam, mencari rektum pria mungil itu, lalu mengarahkan ujung penisnya kesana setelah jarinya menemukan dimana letak permukaan lubang itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak keras kedepan, dan erangannya terdengar seperti suara orang yang sedang terbatuk saat Chanyeol menghujamkan penisnya kedalam lubangnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Akh...akh...akh..."

Baekhyun mendesah-desah nikmat saat penis Chanyeol keluar masuk lubangnya, menghajar prostatnya berkali-kali.

"Ahh..._There Yeollie...there...More_...ahhhh...ssshhhhh..." desah Baekhyun nikmat.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati lubang Baekhyun yang meremas-remas penisnya, terasa hangat dan nikmat.

"Ugghhh..._So tight_ Baekkie...mmmhhh..."

Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat, hingga tubuh Baekhyun menghentak-hentak keras kedepan. Baekhyun semakin menurunkan punggungnya dan menaikkan bokongnya lebih tinggi saat merasakan penis Chanyeol mulai terasa menggembung hingga terasa sangat sesak dilubangnya.

"Baekkhiehhh...akh...akh...arrgghhhhh..."

Chanyeol _klimaks_. Spermanya menyembur hangat membasahi lubang Baekhyun, mengalir lambat kepaha bagian dalam pria cantik itu.

"Hufffttt..."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Kini lututnya melemas, hingga Chanyeol harus menopang perut datar pria mungil itu erat-erat. Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar, lalu membalikkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan meraihnya lagi kedalam gendongannya. Beberapa saat Chanyeol hanya berdiri sambil menahan tubuh mungil itu dipinggangnya, saling mendekap erat. Dagu runcing Baekhyun terjatuh dibahunya. Lalu akhirnya Chanyeol mulai melangkah, membawa tubuh mereka berdua kebawah kucuran air _shower_, menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun disana dan mulai menyeka lembut bokong dan paha bagian dalam serta belakang Baekhyun dari sisa-sisa sperma miliknya yang masih menempel dikulit putih mulus pria mungil itu. Chanyeol baru berhenti menggosok-gosok kulit Baekhyun saat tangan Baekhyun menarik tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik yang kini juga sedang menatapnya, memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada pria cantik itu, namun Baekhyun malah membuang wajahnya kearah samping.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sekilas, lalu menunduk dalam.

"Ye-Yeollie...bo-bolehkan aku mengatakannya lagi?" kata Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Senyum Chanyeol lenyap. Kini mata bulatnya menatap sedih kearah kepala Baekhyun yang tertunduk itu. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tubuh pria mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Mmmm...katakan saja _Hyung_..."

Airmata Baekhyun kembali turun saat mendengar Chanyeol lagi-lagi memanggilnya _'Hyung'_.

"Hiks..." Baekhyun terisak (lagi).

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, mengecupi leher Baekhyun berkali-kali. Baekhyun juga memeluk pinggang Chanyeol sangat erat, seolah enggan melepaskan pria jangkung itu dari dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Baekhyun perih.

Chanyeol kembali mengecupi leher Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku tau _Princess_...aku tau..."

Isakan Baekhyun menguat. Tubuhnya terguncang didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"_Saranghae_...hiks..._saranghae_ Yeol..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Hatinya sakit...sangat sakit...

Pria jangkung itu menyerukkan hidung dan bibirnya dalam-dalam kebahu mungil itu, memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat.__

"Nado saranghae….Baekkie" jawab Chanyeol dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sehun Pov-**

**.**

Gadis nakal bernama Hyorin ini terus saja bergelayut manja dilenganku. Yah, gadis ini adalah gadis nakal yang tempo hari kubawa ke apartemenku. Benar-benar gadis yang menjijikkan, pikirku. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum padanya. Senyum palsu tentu saja.

Aku mencari gadis ini lagi. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi hanya gadis ini yang tau orientasiku yang menyimpang. Ck! gadis ini benar-benar menjijikkan. Bukan hanya bergelayut manja, tapi tangannya sesekali meraba-raba bagian tubuhku. Bukankah dia sudah sangat paham bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya pada tubuhku tak akan membuatku terangsang?

"_Oppa_...kau sangat tampan..." katanya sambil memutar-mutar kemeja biru langit yang kukenakan, tentu saja dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda, _menurutnya_. Aku tersenyum padanya, sekedar memberi respon agar dia tak terlalu kasihan. Kulihat jari-jarinya kini mengelus-elus tengkukku, lalu dengan gerakan cepat dia ingin berusaha menciumku. Dengan tak kalah cepat pula aku menghindar.

"Tch! kau jual mahal sekali" katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Aku menarik tubuhnya keatas pangkuanku, lalu kubelai rambutnya.

"Jangan mencuri _start_" kataku padanya.

Hyorin kembali memainkan kerah bajuku.

"Kau sangat tampan...sayang sekali kau _gay_..." katanya padaku.

Aku tertawa kecil, sebenarnya tak ingin merespon, hanya saja itu tadi, aku kasihan padanya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau mau membayarku mahal...kau _gay_, dan aku seorang gadis...itu sangat aneh menurutku...kenapa kau tidak mencari seorang gigolo saja untuk menemanimu?" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku membuang pandanganku kearah lain. Apa yang ditanyakannya barusan, akupun tak tau apa jawabannya. Dia benar, kenapa aku tak mencari seorang pria untuk menemaniku?

Tidak! aku bukan membayar untuk memenuhi hasrat _sex_-ku, bukan itu. Aku membayar hanya untuk menghindar dari _namja_ sialan bernama Luhan itu. Ah, bukan...bukan menghindari, tapi menghindarkan dia dari hidupku. Aku ingin mengenyahkannya secepat mungkin. Aku membencinya.

"_Oppa_~" rengek Hyorin manja, karena aku mengabaikannya.

Aku menatapnya tanpa minat. Aku sudah sangat muak berada di dekat gadis pelacur ini, tapi aku membutuhkannya. Aku butuh seorang gadis, bukan pria. Jika aku mencari pria, maka aku akan menjadi _namja_ brengsek sungguhan, benarkan? Hey, aku ini _gay_!

Tapi jika yang kubayar adalah seorang gadis, mungkin aku tak harus terlalu merasa bersalah atas penghianatan yang kulakukan dalam pernikahan ini, karena aku tak berkhianat. Aku _gay_, aku tak akan pernah tertarik pada gadis-gadis nakal yang kukencani.

"Hyorin...aku sudah membayarmu sangat mahal...aku tak menidurimu, jadi kau harus mau melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan" kataku.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya.

"Bagus"

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Kau hanya perlu datang setiap aku membutuhkanmu"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu…Jangan menganggap ini akan mudah. Kau harus datang setiap aku membutuhkanmu, kapanpun, dan dimanapun kau berada, kau harus datang padaku, meskipun kau sedang bercinta dengan pelangganmu, kau harus tetap datang untukku" kataku padanya.

Hyorin tertawa keras, meremehkanku.

_Dasar gadis pelacur!_

Kali ini dia tersenyum nakal, lalu meraba-raba penisku dari luar celanaku.

"Kau mau menjadikanku simpananmu _Oppa_?" tanyanya sambil melemparkan senyum miringnya.

Aku menarik tangannya dari selangkanganku.

"Aku akan menghubungimu saat aku membutuhkanmu..." kataku sambil menjambak rambutnya dan menariknya lumayan keras, gadis itu memekik keras.

"Dengarkan aku nona, selain kusuruh, jangan pernah sembarangan menyentuhku"

Aku melepaskan rambutnya, lalu menyuruhnya bergeser dari pangkuanku dengan isyarat mata. Akupun langsung berdiri saat gadis itu sudah menyingkir.

"Selalu aktifkan ponselmu, aku tak suka menunggu" kataku sambil berlalu pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memasuki apartemenku. Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan kecuali ruangan lagi-lagi aku menemukan Luhan tertidur dimeja makan dengan posisi kepalanya yang tertelungkup dimeja makan itu. Kulirik meja makan, penuh berisi makanan. Aku tak tau kapan _namja_ ini belajar memasak, tapi makanan selalu ada saat aku pulang, dia selalu menyiapkannya setiap hari, meskipun aku tak pernah menyentuh makanannya. Kubiarkan dia diposisinya, aku tak peduli. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kekamarku.

"Kau baru pulang?" tiba-tiba kudengar suaranya.

Aku menoleh padanya, dan kulihat dia sedang mengucek matanya sendiri. Aku kembali berjalan, malas menanggapinya.

"Sehunnie...kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi.

Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Pertanyaan yang membuatku sangat bosan dan muak. Ah, mungkin bukan pertanyaannya yang membuatku muak, tapi suaranya itu. Orangnya juga.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. Dia menatapku juga.

"Hentikan sikapmu itu! jangan bertingkah seperti istriku, aku tak suka dengan tingkahmu itu!" kataku.

Dia menunduk sekilas, tapi kemudian melemparkan senyumnya padaku.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" katanya,lalu seperti biasanya dia akan mengambil kantung sampah dan menuangkan makanan-makanan itu kedalamnya, membuang semuanya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan melakukan hal itu setiap hari? sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah memakan apapun yang kau buat, jadi kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau melakukannya"

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu menjawab tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Ya, aku mengerti Sehun...aku hanya takut kau belum makan dan kelaparan, makanya aku menyiapkan makanan setiap ha-..."

"Tak usah sok perhatian padaku, aku tak butuh!" potongku.

Dia terdiam.

"Ingat baik-baik ya Luhan, aku membencimu...sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap membencimu, apapun yang kau lakukan tak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa benciku!"

Dia terdiam lama...dan menunduk...tapi...

"Mmm...aku akan mengingatnya..." jawabnya.

_Astaga_..._namja_ _satu ini benar-benar...aishhhhh!  
_  
"Jangan pernah menungguku pulang lagi! Aku muak setiap hari melihatmu tertidur disini saat aku pulang!"

"Ya, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi..."

_What the-?_

_Shit!_ _Namja_ sialan ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotaknya sih? Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi dia selalu mengiyakan apapun yang kukatakan. Dia tak pernah membantah. Apa dia tak memiliki perasaan? atau sebenarnya punya, tapi mungkin perasaannya sudah mati?

_Namja_ sialan ini persis seperti batu. Aku sudah berusaha keras mendorongnya menjauh, mencoba menghancurkannya, tapi dia tetap kokoh berdiri, bahkan bergeser dari posisinya pun tidak. Bahkan setelah melihatku berciuman panas dengan Hyorin beberapa waktu yang lalu pun dia masih sanggup bersikap baik padaku. Dasar keras kepala!

Aku tak tahan lagi. Jika aku berada di dekatnya terus, lama-lama aku bisa gila.

Sial-sial sial!

Xi Luhan sialan!

Aku melangkah cepat kearah kamarku, aku muak didekatnya.

"Sehunnie..."

Baru saja melangkah suaranya yang memuakkan itu sudah memanggilku dengan lembut. Ah, bukan suaranya yang memuakkan, tapi orangnya. Kuputar leherku dan menatapnya yang kini juga sedang menatapku.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku datar.

"Umm...besok aku akan mulai masuk kantor..." katanya.

Aku mendengus kesal. Kenapa dia harus melapor padaku?

"Terserah kau, apa peduliku? lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tak tertarik pada kehidupanmu!" kataku.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung melangkah cepat kekamarku dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi, membuka kemeja biru yang kukenakan lalu melemparkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Aku butuh tidur!

**.**

****

End Sehun Pov

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai terkekeh lagi. Dan lagi-lagi pria bermata bulat dihadapannya mendengus kesal. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menikmati _coffee_ _time_ mereka disebuah _coffee_ _shop_ kecil yang berada sangat dekat dengan studio pemotretan tempat Kyungsoo melakukan pemotretan beberapa jam yang lalu. Pria bermata bulat itu dipaksa mengikuti Kai saat dia sudah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, dan meskipun sedikit kesal, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menurut.

.****

-Kai Pov- 

.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku!" kata _namja_ manis yang duduk dihadapanku ini.

Hufffttt...pertanyaan yang sama lagi. Aku mulai bosan mendengarnya. Kuperhatikan dirinya yang kini sedang mengaduk-aduk _cappuccino_ miliknya dengan tampang yang cemberut. Sangat menggemaskan.

Wajah _namja_ ini sangat imut. Matanya bulat dan berbinar jernih, hidungnya mancung, dan bibir _kissable_-nya itu berwarna _pink_ kemerahan, sangat menggoda. Belum lagi pipi _chubby_-nya yang halus dan putih itu, ingin sekali aku mencubitnya. Kulitnya putih mulus dan _sexy_. Rambutnya yang berpotongan _simple_, dicat kemerahan, menambah manis wajahnya. Do Kyungsoo benar-benar sempurna. Tapi sayang, _namja_ ini terlalu galak dan juga misterius. Sangat sulit mendekatinya, karena itu aku harus rela bertingkah konyol, mengikutinya kemana-mana.

Sudah berlalu 3 minggu, dan aku masih belum mengenalinya. Yang kutau hanya profesinya yang adalah seorang model. Pantas saja aku merasa familiar saat pertama kali melihatnya di klub malam itu. Sikapnya yang sangat dingin dan galak itu sangat menarik, membuatku jadi penasaran pada _namja_ ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu...aku tak suka!" tegurnya.

Dia menyesap lagi _cappucino_ miliknya, dan aku tertawa kecil. Kulihat busa _cappucino_ sedikit tertinggal dibibirnya. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi tanganku tiba-tiba saja sudah terjulur untuk membersihkan busa itu.

Saat pertama aku menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, satu-satunya yang terlintas dikepalaku adalah kata-kata _"Astaga...bibirnya sangat lembut..."_

Kulihat dia tampak terkejut dengan sikapku, lalu dia mengalihkan wajahnya dengan cepat saat tatapan kami bertemu. Aku terkekeh.

Dia menatapku kesal.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Mr Kim...apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya?"

Aku terdiam lama.

"Aku...ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Kyungsoo..."

Entah apa yang ada diotakku, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Sesungguhnya aku terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri, jujur saja, aku belum pernah meminta seseorang menjadi kekasihku sebelumnya, tapi sudahlah...toh aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo masih diam, dan aku menatapnya dengan jantung yang berdetak tak normal. Ada apa denganku?

Aku yakin dia pasti akan menolakku dan menyuruhku pergi dari hidupnya, pasti. Tapi ya sudahlah...aku pasrah. Aku hanya akan mengaku kalah pada Kris. Biar bagaimanapun, aku hanya memiliki sisa waktu seminggu dari perjanjian, dan aku juga tak yakin akan bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan sisa waktu yang sangat sempit itu. Karena itu lebih baik aku mengatakannya sekarang, lagipula aku sudah capek mengikuti _namja_ ini kemana-mana.

"Baiklah..." jawabnya singkat setelah terdiam cukup lama.

_Hahhh...Apa katanya? Hanya baiklah? Dasar!_

….

….

….

_Eeeehhh? Apa katanya? Baiklah?_

Aku terbelalak saat tersadar dengan jawabannya. Aku yakin pendengaranku pasti sudah rusak. Dia menerimaku? Serius?

"Kyungsoo...mak-maksudmu...kau mau..."

Dia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" katanya singkat.

Wajahku menghangat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar-debar. Dia serius?

Kulihat dia beranjak dari duduknya. Akupun ikut beranjak juga dan mengikutinya lagi. Aku meraih jemari tangannya dan menautkannya dengan jemariku. Kulihat pipinya merona, lalu dia membuang muka lagi kearah depan, pura-pura fokus pada jalan didepannya. Aku tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, tapi aku merasa sangat senang saat ini.

_Senang?_

Akhh...entahlah...aku bingung.

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku tak percaya kini Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku.__

Kris...aku menang! teriakku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
******

TBC

.

**.**

**.**

**Halow readers...epep gaje ini muncul lagi^^**

Gimana chapter yang ini? makin gaje kah? encehnya kurang hot? kependekan? *memang kapan epep ini pernah panjang? xixixixi...

Yaudah deh, Ripiu jussaeyo, mian aku nggak bales ripiunya atu-atu, aku syibuk chingu…huweeee…

**Yadah, khamsamnida^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**~***Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story :**

**.**

"Aku...ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Kyungsoo..."

Entah apa yang ada diotakku, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Sesungguhnya aku terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri, jujur saja, aku belum pernah meminta seseorang menjadi kekasihku sebelumnya, tapi sudahlah...toh aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo masih diam, dan aku menatapnya dengan jantung yang berdetak tak normal. Ada apa denganku?

Aku yakin dia pasti akan menolakku dan menyuruhku pergi dari hidupnya, pasti. Tapi ya sudahlah...aku pasrah. Aku hanya akan mengaku kalah pada Kris. Biar bagaimanapun, aku hanya memiliki sisa waktu seminggu dari perjanjian, dan aku juga tak yakin akan bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan sisa waktu yang sangat sempit itu. Karena itu lebih baik aku mengatakannya sekarang, lagipula aku sudah capek mengikuti _namja_ ini kemana-mana.

"Baiklah..." jawabnya singkat setelah terdiam cukup lama.

_Hahhh...Apa katanya? Hanya baiklah? Dasar!_

….

….

….

_Eeeehhh? Apa katanya? Baiklah?_

Aku terbelalak saat tersadar dengan jawabannya. Aku yakin pendengaranku pasti sudah rusak. Dia menerimaku? Serius?

"Kyungsoo...mak-maksudmu...kau mau..."

Dia mengangguk.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" katanya singkat.

Wajahku menghangat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar-debar. Dia serius?

Kulihat dia beranjak dari duduknya. Akupun ikut beranjak juga dan mengikutinya lagi. Aku meraih jemari tangannya dan menautkannya dengan jemariku. Kulihat pipinya merona, lalu dia membuang muka lagi kearah depan, pura-pura fokus pada jalan didepannya. Aku tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, tapi aku merasa sangat senang saat ini.

_Senang?_

Akhh...entahlah...aku bingung.

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku tak percaya kini Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku.__

Kris...aku menang! teriakku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
******

**-Chapter 6-**

**.**

**.**

_New York City…_

Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah meja makan sambil mengaduk-aduk _spaghetti_ yang berada dipiringnya dengan malas.

_Flat _ itu terasa sepi.

Sudah beberapa hari Chanyeol tak pulang, tepatnya setelah mereka bercinta beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mata Baekhyun terasa panas saat mengingatnya. Baekhyun memang pria cengeng, dan jujur saja sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin menangis saat ini. Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol, tapi pria jangkung itu tak kunjung pulang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah mereka bercinta di kamar mandi dan akhirnya berlanjut lagi kedalam kamar hingga matahari pagi muncul, Chanyeol langsung pergi keluar, dan belum kembali sama sekali sampai saat ini. Jika dihitung sudah 10 hari Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya sendirian di _flat_ tanpa kabar. Baekhyun tak tau Chanyeol dimana, ponselnya tak dapat dihubungi. Baekhyun jadi berpikir kalau saat ini Chanyeol pasti sangat muak padanya karena dia memaksa Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika tau Chanyeol akan seperti ini Baekhyun tak akan meminta hal itu. Baekhyun lebih memilih mencintai Chanyeol sepihak daripada dibenci dan diabaikan seperti ini.

Baekhyun meminum sedikit air yang ada digenggamannya. Sejak tadi Baekhyun selalu menahan airmatanya keluar, tapi tenggorokannya malah menjadi sangat sakit karena mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Pria mungil itu terus mencoba menahan tangisannya, tapi akhirnya gagal, karena airmatanya sudah mengalir turun dari mata sipitnya saat ini. Baekhyun mengelapnya berkali-kali, tapi air mata itu tetap mengalir turun tanpa henti.

"Yeol….hiks….Yeollie….maafkan aku….jangan membenciku…hiks…"isaknya sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang berserakan dimeja kerjanya. Sudah tiga minggu lamanya Luhan mencoba mengurus perusahaan peninggalan orangtuanya sendirian, mencoba bekerja sebaik mungkin dan melupakan segala masalah yang terjadi dalam rumah tangganya bersama Sehun. Bahkan mereka sudah tak pernah bicara lagi dalam kurun waktu tiga minggu belakangan. Sehun memang enggan bicara pada Luhan, dan Luhan sendiri saat ini lebih memilih diam untuk menghindari pertengkaran dengan _suaminya_ itu.

Selama 3 minggu penuh Luhan selalu berangkat kerja di pagi buta, dan pulang saat tengah malam, agar tak sering bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan tak pernah lagi membuatkan Sehun sarapan, atau apapun untuk pria albino itu, _well_…bukankah Sehun sendiri yang melarangnya? Jadi Luhan tak perlu merasa pusing memikirkan Sehun akan makan apa, toh selama ini juga Sehun tak pernah mau memakan apapun yang dibuatkannya.

Luhan mendesah sekilas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya, lalu memijit pelipisnya. Luhan pusing. Tak disangkanya jika mengurus perusahaan ayahnya ternyata akan sangat melelahkan seperti ini.

Luhan mengecek arlojinya.

11.45 PM, hampir tengah malam.

Luhan pun bangkit dari kursinya, menyambar jasnya dan berjalan keluar kantor, menuju_basement _gedung perusahaan. Keadaan sudah sangat sepi. Tentu saja, tak ada lagi karyawan kantor selain beberapa _security_ yang berjaga-jaga disekitar areal gedung. Karyawan-karyawannya bahkan sudah pulang sejak jam 6 sore tadi.

Luhan sudah duduk didalam mobilnya, tapi Luhan masih diam didalam sana. Pria cantik itu sedang berpikir. Terus terang saja, Luhan enggan pulang ke apartemen Sehun saat ini. Luhan memang sedikit merasa _down_ akhir-akhir ini, tentu saja ini karena kekacauan yang terjadi dalam rumah tangganya. Semenjak menikah dengan Sehun, Luhan menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Luhan yang ceria dan mudah tertawa itu kini mulai menghilang dari dirinya. Saat ini dia lebih banyak diam dan lebih banyak berpikir.

Luhan ingin keluar dari keadaan ini, namun perasaan cintanya pada Sehun menghambat otaknya untuk memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Tiga minggu tak bertemu dengan Sehun, tentu membuat Luhan sangat merindukan _suaminya_ itu, tapi Luhan tak ingin terlalu larut dalam perasaan menyakitkan itu. Luhan ingin lebih tegar lagi menghadapi segala masalah rumah tangga yang rumit ini.

12.25 AM.

Luhan mendesah. Sudah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk berpikir didalam mobil?

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Permasalahan rumah tangganya dengan Sehun terasa sangat menyita waktu, energi, dan juga pikirannya.

Luhan sudah menyalakan mesin mobil, namun sesaat kemudian pria cantik ini kembali mematikannya. Luhan menunduk sekilas, menatap tangannya yang menggenggam stir kemudi, lalu duduk tegak dan melepaskan _seat belt _yang menyilang ditubuhnya.

"Tak akan ada yang menungguku pulang…jadi tak masalah jika aku tak pulang ke apartemen malam ini" gumamnya seorang diri.

Luhan tersenyum miris sejenak, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan lagi kedalam gedung, menuju ruangannya kembali. Luhan memutuskan akan menginap dikantor saja malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apartemen Sehun…_

Sudah berjam-jam, Sehun masih juga belum beranjak dari ruang tv apartemennya. Sejak tadi Sehun menonton acara olahraga tengah malam, tapi entah kenapa otaknya tak dapat fokus pada acara itu. Berkali-kali matanya melirik kearah jam dinding, lalu berkali-kali juga mengumpat kesal. Kini Sehun mematikan tv dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu utama apartemen.

"_Namja_ brengsek! Sudah jam tiga pagi…kenapa dia belum pulang juga?" umpat Sehun kesal.

Berkali-kali Sehun mengecek waktu, dan perasaannya menjadi semakin campur aduk disetiap detiknya. Beberapa waktu berlalu hingga Sehun sadar dan mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari tingkah anehnya saat ini.

"_Aishhhh_….kenapa aku harus memikirkan_ namja_ sialan itu, bukankah aku membencinya?"

Sehun menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa dengan keras, berdecak kesal, lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Aku membencimu Luhan. Tapi…benarkah aku membencimu? Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Apa salahmu?" gumam Sehun lagi.

Sehun menatap lantai sambil berpikir keras.

"Kenapa aku…membencimu?" gumamnya pelan.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu…dan selama itu pula dirinya dan Luhan tak pernah bertemu. Sehun memang tak ingin bicara pada Luhan, dan selalu bersikap tak peduli pada pria mungil itu. Tapi sudah seminggu belakangan ini Sehun merasa aneh.

Sehun merasa aneh karena tak pernah lagi mendengar suara Luhan. Sehun merasa aneh saat tak ada lagi makanan yang disiapkan untuknya diatas meja makan. Sehun merasa aneh saat tak lagi menemukan Luhan yang menunggunya pulang sampai tertidur diruang makan. Bahkan Sehun sudah tak berniat lagi menggunakan Hyorin untuk menyingkirkan Luhan. Sehun memerintahkan gadis pelacur itu agar menjauhinya dengan memberikan sejumlah uang yang sangat besar pada gadis itu agar menghilang dari hidupnya. Dan yang paling aneh lagi….sudah seminggu ini Sehun selalu menunggu Luhan pulang.

Meskipun Sehun tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, tapi Sehun memang benar-benar menunggu Luhan pulang kantor setiap malamnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa_'pasangan hidupnya'' _itu baik-baik saja. Sehun selalu bisa tidur nyenyak jika Luhan sudah kembali ke apartemen.

Sehun mengecek jam sekali lagi.

04.20 AM.

"Ya Tuhan…kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"Astaga…ada apa denganku?" keluhnya sendiri.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya dalam-dalam, berpikir keras akan melakukan apa. Haruskah dia menelepon Luhan? Sehun bahkan tak bisa melakukannya karena Sehun tak menyimpan nomor ponsel pria cantik itu. Apalagi nomor telepon kantor…Sehun tak punya juga. Sehun tak tau dimana Luhan menginap. Haruskah dia menanyakan nomor telepon rumah Luhan yang ditempati oleh Kai dan ibunya? tapi menelepon pada jam ini pasti akan sangat mengganggu.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk keningnya karena jengkel. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tak ada yang salah dengan Luhan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya membenci pria cantik itu adalah karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba sebagai calon pengantinnya. Tapi bukankah orangtuanya sendiri yang menjodohkannya dengan Luhan? Hal itu menandakan bahwa pria cantik itu juga adalah korban kan? Lalu kenapa Sehun membencinya? Kenapa dia sangat ngotot untuk membenci pria itu? Apa karena Sehun menganggap bahwa Luhanlah penyebab keretakan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Oh ayolah, bahkan dirinya sendiri jelas-jelas tau kalau Baekhyun hanya mencintai Park Chanyeol dan tak pernah mencintainya selama 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan. Lalu apa masalahnya?

Tak ada cela dalam diri Luhan. Jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun, Luhan masih memiliki beberapa poin lebih dari mantan kekasihnya Luhan juga cantik, sama seperti Baekhyun.

Tapi selain itu, Luhan masih jauh lebih baik.

Luhan cantik, pintar, dan juga kaya. Bahkan diusianya yang baru 24, Luhan sudah mampu mengurus perusahaan keluarganya sendiri. Tak ada yang salah dengan pria cantik itu. Perbedaan Luhan dan Baekhyun sangat kontras meskipun mereka sama-sama tipe pria berwajah imut dan menggemaskan.

Baekhyun memang memiliki wajah yang lebih imut, tapi Baekhyun sangat manja dan selalu bergantung pada orang lain. Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama seorang _Princess_ dalam keluarganya, tapi keduanya sangat berbeda.

Baekhyun tampak _glamour_, tubuhnya tak pernah terbalut dengan pakaian selain pakaian-pakaian bermerk dan mahal, selain itu Baekhyun suka berdandan karena Baekhyun memang menyukai kerapian. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat lebih sederhana dan _natural_. Luhan bahkan lebih suka mengenakan celana pendek kasual dan kaus oblong kemanapun, tak peduli dia sedang berada diapartemen ataupun diluar apartemen. Hanya saja,Sehun sudah merasa sejak kecil Luhan sudah sangat menyebalkan. Sikap ceria pria mungil itu sering membuatnya kesal. Sejak kecil Sehun memang tak menyukai Luhan karena Luhan sangat berisik dan mengganggu.

Sejak kecil Luhan sudah sangat sering mengganggu Sehun, memaksa Sehun agar bermain dengannya, dan hal-hal lainnya yang tak Sehun sukai. Sehun bahkan pernah membiarkan Luhan saat Luhan terjatuh dari sepeda ketika mereka kecil. Lutut Luhan sobek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi Luhan tak menangis. Ah, Luhan memang tak pernah menangis, dan Sehun masih mengingat jelas jika dia hanya pernah melihat Luhan menagis saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Hanya satu kali, dan selain itu, Sehun tak pernah lagi melihat Luhan menangis.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing karena belum tidur sama sekali. Matanya kini melirik lagi kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Sehun mendengus kesal, lalu beranjak dari kursi menuju kamarnya, hendak mandi. Sehun memutuskan akan langsung pergi ke kantor Luhan sebelum dia berangkat kuliah, hanya untuk memastikan apakah pria mungil itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

08.00 AM.

Kai berjalan menuju kantor Luhan sambil bersiul-siul kanannya menenteng sebuah kotak makanan, sarapan untuk Luhan. Sejak Luhan menikah, mereka memang belum pernah bertemu sama sekali, membuat Kai sangat merindukan sepupunya itu. Akhir-akhir ini Kai juga sangat sibuk..err..berkencan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai semakin tersenyum lebar saat membuka ruang kerja Luhan,tapi senyumnya memudar dan berganti menjadi ekspresi bingung saat melihat sepupunya itu kini sedang berbaring disofa panjang yang berada diruang kerjanya, tidur.

"Kenapa jam segini dia sudah tertidur?apa yang dilakukannya sepanjang malam sampai harus tertidur saat jam kerja baru dimulai? Dasar…"

Kai berjalan mendekat kearah sofa, meletakkan kotak makanannya diatas meja dan berjongkok disamping sofa panjang itu, memandangi wajah cantik sepupunya yang masih pulas itu. Kai tersenyum.

"Saat tertidur pun kau terlihat sangat cantik Xi Luhan…tak heran jika aku pernah sangat menyukaimu…" gumam Kai.

Kai membelai pipi Luhan, membuat pria cantik itu langsung terbangun. Mata rusa pria cantik itu langsung terbelalak saat melihat Kai ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kai?"

Luhan langsung duduk dari posisi berbaringnya dan langsung memeluk leher Kai erat-erat.

"Ya Tuhan Kai, aku sangat rindu padamu….kenapa kau tak pernah menemuiku selama sebulan ini?" rengek Luhan manja. Yeah, hanya pada Kai dia bisa bersikap kekanakan seperti ini.

Kai menepuk-nepuk tangan Luhan, minta dilepaskan.

"_Ya_!_ Namja_ bodoh, lepaskan aku! Aku tak bisa bernafas…_Aissshhhh_!"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa.

"Kau mau membunuhku, eoh?" kata Kai kesal, tapi kemudian tertawa juga.

Kai mencubit hidung Luhan karena gemas.

"Dasar pemalas! Bukankah kau _Boss_? Kau itu Presdir diperusahaan ini Luhan, jadi berikan contoh yang baik pada bawahanmu…masa kau tidur saat jam kerja baru saja dimulai?" omel Kai.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku menginap disini semalaman, bodoh!" kata Luhan, keceplosan.

"Eo? Apa katamu?" Tanya Kai heran.

Luhan langsung salah tingkah saat menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Err…i-itu…tadi malam aku sangat lelah…kau tau, pekerjaanku sangat banyak, jadi aku kelelahan…awalnya aku hanya berniat istirahat sebentar sebelum pulang ke apartemen Sehun, tapi aku malah ketiduran sampai kau datang dan membangunkanku..Ahaha.." jawab Luhan berbohong.

"Oh, begitu" kata Kai singkat.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk imut, lalu menarik nafas lega. Untung Kai tak mencurigainya. Walau bagaimanapun Kai tak boleh tau apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangganya dengan Sehun.

"Hey, berarti kau belum mandi dan belum sikat gigi kan? Isshhhh…dasar _namja_ jorok, untung saja bukan aku yang menikah denganmu" celetuk Kai sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ishhh…aku juga tak mau menikah denganmu!" kata Luhan, lalu balas mencubiti pipi Kai juga.

"_Ya!_ Lepaskan!"kata Kai.

"Kau yang mulai duluan, bodoh!" jawab Luhan.

"Issshhh…baiklah, rasakan ini _namja_ jorok!"

Kai mencubiti pipi Luhan lebih keras, Luhan juga tak mau kalah dan membalas mencubit lebih keras juga.

Tiba-tiba mata rusa Luhan menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu ruangannya sambil menatap tajam kearahnya,membuat mata Luhan langsung membulat dan tubuhnya pun langsung membeku seketika.

"Se-Sehun" gumam Luhan terkejut, dan spontan melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi Kai.

"Eo?" Kai juga melepaskan cubitannya dan langsung menoleh cepat kebelakang, karena posisinya memang membelakangi pintu ruang kerja Luhan saat ini.

Sehun sempat mendengus sekilas, lalu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun dan meninggalkan suara nyaring karena Sehun membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya karena heran.

"Dia pergi begitu saja?" kata Kai tak mengerti. Kai tak memahami situasi yg terjadi saat ini.

Luhan hanya diam dengan kening yang berkerut dalam, membuat Kai semakin heran.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Kai, mulai curiga.

Luhan terkesiap.

"Tidak!" kata Luhan setengah berteriak.

Kai menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Luhan meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah, lalu tertawa aneh.

"Ahaha…dasar bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku dan Sehun baik-baik saja kok" kata Luhan.

Kai hanya diam.

"Sungguh…" kata Luhan meyakinkan.

"Apa selama ini dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" selidik Kai.

"Tentu saja" jawab Luhan berbohong.

"Baguslah…" kata Kai lega.

Luhan tersenyum kaku.

_~Kenapa Sehun berada disini?~_ batinnya heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkah cepat meninggalkan gedung perusaan milik Luhan dengan tampang yang masam. Entahlah, tapi Sehun merasa sangat kesal.

"_Aisshhh! _Percuma saja aku mengkhawatirkannya, sementara dia sendiri sedang bersenang-senang dengan sepupunya itu! Hubungan sepupu seperti apa yang mereka jalani? Cihh!" umpat Sehun jengkel.

Sehun sangat kesal, bahkan sempat menendang mobilnya sendiri saking jengkelnya sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil itu dan meluncur sangat cepat meninggalkan areal gedung perusaan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan sendirian dipusat kuliner dekat lokasi pemotretannya. Kali ini dia menjadi model pakaian-pakaian dengan tema _fashion_ kantoran, dan pemotretan sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Kakinya sudah melewati beberapa restaurant. Kyungsoo sangat lapar. Hal ini sudah biasa, mencari makanan sendiri saat perutnya lapar seperti ini. Kadang-kadang Kyungsoo memasaknya sendiri di apartemennya.

Kehidupannya tidak sulit. Kyungsoo memiliki segala yang dibutuhkannya. Apartemen mewah, mobil mewah, uang melimpah, dan popularitas juga telah diraihnya. Hanya satu yang tak dimilikinya.

_Cinta_.

Hey Soo! Bukankah kau kekasih Kim Jongin saat ini?

Yeah…itu benar, tapi kau harus ingat apa yang berada dibalik hubungan mereka. Apa? Kalian sudah tau? Ah, tidak-tidak…kalian bahkan belum mengetahuinya. Tapi tenang, sebentar lagi kalian semua akan tau.

Kyungsoo masih sibuk memilih-milih tempat makan mana yang ingin dikunjunginya saat tiba-tiba saja matanya tertumbuk ke arah dua orang manusia bergender sama yang sedang makan sambil suap-suapan.

Kai dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya saat dia merasa jika Kai sempat melihatnya. Kemudian dengan langkah terburu-buru pria mungil ini pergi meninggalkan areal itu, mengabaikan perutnya yang sebenarnya masih sangat lapar saat ini.

Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil kearah mobilnya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil itu, lalu memegangi dadanya sendiri, berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Ya Tuhan…hampir saja" gumamnya pelan.

"Apanya yang hampir saja sayang?" kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh cepat kearah suara itu. Mata bulatnya kini telah menangkap sesosok pria yang telah duduk dijok sebelah. Pria tampan berkacamata hitam itu tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, kau" kata Kyungsoo ketus.

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka melihatku?" kata pria itu tajam.

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menemuiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo, masih tetap ketus.

Pria itu membelai rambut merah Kyungsoo yang sedikit panjang, lalu menyelipkannya dibalik daun telinga pria manis bermata bulat itu.

"Apa salahnya jika aku menemui _milikku_ sendiri? Aku merindukanmu sayang…" kata pria itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, pria tampan itu mencengkram pipi bulat Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat, hendak mencium _heart shaped lips_ milik Kyungsoo, tapi dengan tak kalah cepat pula Kyungsoo menghindar dan menarik dirinya menjauh.

Pria itu tertawa nyaring, membuat Kyungsoo muak.

"Kenapa menolak sayang? Bukankah kita sudah lama tak bertemu?" kata pria itu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, mendengus keras, lalu melirik tajam pria yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lay?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

Rahang pria itu mengeras.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Dia sudah menjadi mayat!" kata pria itu geram.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pria itu kini. Kyungsoo menatap iba pada pria disampingnya itu. Kyungsoo tau, pria itu berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menutupi luka didalam hatinya. Wajah pria itu sangat memprihatinkan saat ini, dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Begitu sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan Kyungsoo seperti itu, pria itu pun langsung memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kai? Kalian sudah menjalin hubungan?" Tanya pria itu, tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel milik pria itu berdering nyaring. Pria itupun mengambil ponselnya dan menyeringai aneh saat melihat ID si penelepon.

"Ini Kai" katanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya kearah lain. Pria itu terkekeh melihat tingkah pria bermata bulat itu, lalu menjawab telepon itu.

"_Hallo_…Kai…bagaimana? Apa kau sudah berhasil? Waktumu hanya tersisa tiga hari dari sekarang…"

"….."

"Apa? Benarkah? Wah…_Daebakk _! Kau sangat hebat Kai…aku sangat salut padamu…"

"….."

"Oke-oke…aku mengaku kalah….selamat atas kemenanganmu….aku akan segera mengirim hadiahnya kerumahmu…oke?"

"….."

"Ahaha…ya…baiklah…selamat ya…"

_Pip'_

Pria itu memutus sambungan teleponnya, lalu menyeringai sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain, tapi pria itu menarik paksa pipinya dengan kasar.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, aku tak suka!" kata pria itu tajam.

Kyungsoo meringis tanpa suara, lalu menepis kasar tangan pria itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku ingin berhenti! Aku bukan bonekamu Kris!" kata Kyungsoo geram.

Mata pria tampan itu berkilat marah.

"Jangan coba-coba melawanku Do Kyungsoo! Kau tak bisa berhenti…aku ingin melihat kehancuran Kim Jongin secepatnya, dan kau yang harus melakukannya untukku!"

Mata Kyungsoo kini mulai berair. Kyungsoo lelah.

"Kris, kumohon…aku tak yakin Kai akan jatuh cinta padaku…"kata Kyungsoo menghiba.

"Aku tak peduli bagaimana caramu menaklukannya! Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa, meskipun harus merelakan tubuhmu untuknya!" kata Kris enteng.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak lebar dan menatap tak suka pada Kris, tapi pria tampan berambut pirang itu tertawa sinis padanya. Lalu dalam sekejap saja tangannya sudah menarik paksa wajah Kyungsoo, dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Setelah itu Kris mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan keluar dari mobil, pergi begitu saja.

"Dasar pria brengsek"

Kyungsoo mengelap bibirnya dengan kasar. Satu-persatu bulir airmatanya mengalir turun. Kyungsoo merasa hina dan merasa diperlakukan seperti pria murahan oleh Kris.

"Brengsek! Hiks…"

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke stir kemudi, lalu memukul-mukul stir itu dengan kesal.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, mengusap kasar airmatanya, lalu mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah gelas yang ketiga. Tapi Chanyeol masih menuangkan _ King Estate _itu kedalam gelas _wine _miliknya.

Disampingnya, gadis _bule_ bernama Elena, sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah…tak usah memaksakan diri lagi Park…jika kalian saling mencintai, kalian hanya harus bersatu…" kata gadis _bule_ itu.

Chanyeol memainkan gelas _wine _yang berada ditangannya, memutar-mutar isinya hingga bergerak melingkar didalamnya.

"Kau tak tau berapa dalam luka yang kurasakan, El…ayah pria mungil itu, membunuh ayahku…"

Gadis _bule_ itu tertawa renyah, lalu mengelus tengkuk Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Itu salah ayahnya, bukan salahnya Park…kau tak harus membalas sakit hatimu dengan melukai putera pria yang telah membunuh ayahmu…"kata Elena bijak.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, membenarkan kata-kata gadis bule itu.

"Kau benar…_thanks dear_…"kata Chanyeol.

"_You're welcome_…"jawab gadis bule itu.

Chanyeol tertawa, gadis itu juga tertawa.

"Jadi…apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis bule itu.

Chanyeol berpikir.

"Entahlah….yang pasti aku akan meminta maaf terlebih dulu padanya" kata Chanyeol.

"Lalu, setelah meminta maaf?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Oh, aku belum memikirkan hal itu El…" kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

"Ah, kau sangat payah Park" ledek Elena.

"Ya, aku tau"

"Kau mencintainya kan?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ya…sangat…" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, lamar dia" kata gadis _bule_ itu serius.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tapi itu adalah cara terbaik untuk membahagiakan pria mungil yang kau cintai itu…bukankah saat ini hanya kau yang dimilikinya? Dia pasti akan senang jika kau melamarnya…_well_…terserah kau sih…aku hanya memberi solusi terbaik untukmu" kata gadis itu.

Chanyeol menatap cairan _wine _yang berada didalam gelasnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian pria jangkung itu tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah….kau benar El….aku akan melakukannya, aku akan melamar Baekhyun…" kata Chanyeol yakin.

"_That's good _Park"kata gadis itu.

Mereka sama-sama tertawa setelahnya.

"Temani aku memilih cincin El" kata Chanyeol memohon.

"Yeah…_Of course_" jawab gadis bule itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengusap sprei disebelahnya berbaring perlahan-lahan.

"Yeollie…._bogoshippo_…."katanya pelan.

Mata sipit itu sangat bengkak. Baekhyun banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini.

Pria mungil itu kini mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu melirik kemudian Baekhyun sudah menuju telepon, lalu menelepon sekejap.

"_Hello…I need tickets to Korean…please provide one for me…thanks…_"

Baekhyun pun mengambil kopernya yang terletak disudut ruangan, lalu memasukkan pakaian-pakaiannya kedalamnya asal-asalan. Baekhyun menyiapkan paspor , uang, dan hal-hal lain yang dibutuhkannya dalam perjalanan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tak menginginkannya lagi.

Baekhyun akan benar-benar menyerah sudah sangat lelah.

Setelah segalanya selesai, pria mungil itupun menyeret kopernya keluar _Flat _setelah sebelumnya sempat meletakkan memo kecil di atas meja telepon untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat menitikkan airmatanya lagi, tapi dia cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Lalu dengan langkah mantap pria mungil itupun mulai berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan _Flat _Chanyeol, dan meninggalkan pemiliknya yang saat ini sebenarnya sedang sibuk memilih-milih cincin dan menyiapkan tempat untuk melamarnya.

Seandainya Baekhyun bisa bersabar sedikit saja…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sudah selesai menyiapkan segalanya. Kini pria jangkung itupun menelepon ke ponsel Baekhyun dan juga nomor telepon _flat_ miliknya, hendak menyuruh Baekhyun agar datang ketempat yang sudah dipesannya untuk acara lamarannya kali seratus kalipun Chanyeol menelepon, Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Baekkie….ayo angkat….." kata Chanyeol tak sabar sambil mencoba menelepon terus-menerus.

_Nihil_.

Baekhyun tetap tak menjawab.

Karena merasa khawatir, Chanyeol pun segera pulang menuju _flat_ miliknya dengan terburu-buru. Dan yang didapatkannya hanya ruangan yang seluruhnya kosong, dengan koper Baekhyunyang telah lenyap dari tempatnya, dan sebuah catatan kecil berisi pemberitahuan bahwa kakak angkatnya itu sudah lepas landas menuju Seoul saat ini.

Chanyeol mendadak frustasi, dan melemparkan segala barang dengan brutal.

"Baekhyun…..kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Arrggghhhhhh!"

Chanyeol bergerak cepat, lalu mengambil paspor dan apapun yang dibutuhkannya. Chanyeol akan menyusul pria mungil itu, tapi dia tak mendapatkan tiketnya malam itu dan harus menunggu hingga besok pagi. Akhirnya Chanyeol tertidur setelah melukai tangannya sendiri dengan memukul keras cermin dikamar mandinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang….

Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap, dan baru akan berangkat ke bandara saat Jung _ahjussi_, orang kepercayaannya yang berada di Seoul sana meneleponnya.

_~Tuan Chanyeol…..Tu-Tuan Baekhyun….hiks…~_

"_Ahjussi, _Ada apa?Kenapamenangis?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

_~Tu-Tuan….kemarin tuan Baekhyun memberi kabar jika dia akan pulang ke Seoul…~_

"Ya, aku tau…Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi.." kata Chanyeol.

_~Tapi Tuan…itu sudah percuma karena…ka-karena…hiks~_

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam.

"Ada apa? Katakan dengan jelas!" kata Chanyeol kesal.

_~Tuan Baekhyun…hiks…~_

"_Ahjussi __!_ Kau membuang waktuku!" teriak Chanyeol emosi.

_~Hiks…saya mendapatkan kabar dari kepolisian New York…Tuan Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan pesawat….mereka menghubungi saya karena dalam barang-barang korban yang berhasil di evakuasi terdapat kartu nama saya didalam dompet salah satu korban. Dan…dan…hiks…Tuan Baekhyun adalah salah satu korban yang meninggal~_

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Wajahnya seketika pucat. Chanyeol menjatuhkan pesawat telepon itu begitu saja lalu menyalakan televisi dengan cepat.

Airmatanya langsung mengalir deras saat melihat berita saat ini.

_**Aircraft accident has occurred on the New York City Airlines at 3.00 in this morning…The plane crashed into the forest and burnt, until all passengers died….This is a list of the names of the victims…**_

_**1. James Morgan ( America )**_

_**2. Jean Claude ( Belgia )**_

_**3. Tyson Gerard Gibson ( Australia )**_

_**4. Sean Cornery ( Scotland )**_

_**5. Anthony Wong ( Hongkong )**_

_**6. Wen Zhang ( China )**_

_**7. Byun Baekhyun ( Korean )**_

Chanyeol tak membacanya lagi dan langsung melemparkan _remote_ tv itu ke layar LED miliknya hingga layar tv itu pecah berantakan. Setelahnya Chanyeol sudah ambruk kelantai dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Princess…_hiks_…Princess_…jangan pergi…aku belum sempat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu…jangan pergi…jangan tinggalkan aku…Baekkie….hiks…Baekkieeee…."

Chanyeol menangis terus sampai lelah, sampai dia tertidur dan berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan segalanya akan kembali seperti semula saat dia bangun nanti, dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada disampingnya.

Kau terlambat Park Chanyeol ! _Princess-_mu sudah mati…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haloowww…Update! Huehehehe…**

**Readers, huweee….banyak banget yang salah persepsi sama FF ini gegara ketidak kreatifan aku bikin Judul…Jadi disini aku mau jelasin, FF Trouble Marriage ini main castnya adalah HunHan Kaisoo Chanbaek, bukan cuna pair HunHan doang walaupun judul FFnya mengarah ke pair HunHan…Maap udah bikin kalian bingung…Ini udah aku kasih tau, jadi kalo misalnya moment Hunhan dalam satu Chapter porsinya lebih sedikit dari Kaisoo atau Chanbaek jangan bingung lagi ya ( )…**

**Big Thanks untuk Readerku yang unyuh-unyuh semuanya *civok basyah***

**[MisJIA] - [tanpanama] – [rossadilla17] – [EXOTICARMYsasha] – [himekaruLI] – [Nedera] – [Maple Fujoshi2309] – [lolamoet] – [graceperdana2] – [NinHunHan5120] – [AmbarAmbarwaty] – [EXO Cumi] – [fitry sukma 39] – [Mrs LeHyukjae] – [Guest] – [kim heeki] – [nam mingyu] – [melizwufan] – [Hany Kwan] – [HchY] – [kimyori95] – [SeLuChenBaek] – [ChanBaekLuv] – [Kaisoo addicted] – [deerpop] – [Rei Akisima] – [leedongsun3] – [ luluhan12] – [ludeer] – [Hyunra] – [shounarutos] – [4beng beng max] – [zoldyk] – exindira] – [Cherry EXOTics] – [nidayjshero] – [Jung Eunhee] – [jtr97] – [dobi dob369] – [Hany Kwan] – [EXiOh HunHan] – [syafazyhyun suzyyeoja] – [Byunchannie26] – [Vita Williona Venus] – [Fujoshi203] – [exindira] – [Lim Shixun] – [Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi] – [zoldyk] – [saY You] – [ohmydeer] – [13613] – [faw] – [DKM] – [Cho HJin] – [wonkyuhae] – [Xiaoluluu] – [myhunhanbaby] – [kaihunhan] – [babesulay] – [2NEXO] – [Park Faro] – [my lulu] – [byunperverthun] – [ohmydeer] – [Delu4selu] – [adibmiky] – [BabyHimmie] – [opikyung0113] – [YoonAHeartfilia] – [Kimberlly XiaouLu] – [Frozen Peony] – [Jung Eunhee] – [BaekLuluDeer]**


	7. Chapter 7

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan-KaiSoo-Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance **

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Trouble Marriage Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**~***Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Story :**

**.**

Pagi menjelang….

Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap, dan baru akan berangkat ke bandara saat Jung _ahjussi_, orang kepercayaannya yang berada di Seoul sana meneleponnya.

_~Tuan Chanyeol…..Tu-Tuan Baekhyun….hiks…~_

"_Ahjussi, _Ada apa?Kenapamenangis?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

_~Tu-Tuan….kemarin tuan Baekhyun memberi kabar jika dia akan pulang ke Seoul…~_

"Ya, aku tau…Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi.." kata Chanyeol.

_~Tapi Tuan…itu sudah percuma karena…ka-karena…hiks~_

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam.

"Ada apa? Katakan dengan jelas!" kata Chanyeol kesal.

_~Tuan Baekhyun…hiks…~_

"_Ahjussi __!_ Kau membuang waktuku!" teriak Chanyeol emosi.

_~Hiks…saya mendapatkan kabar dari kepolisian New York…Tuan Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan pesawat….mereka menghubungi saya karena dalam barang-barang korban yang berhasil di evakuasi terdapat kartu nama saya didalam dompet salah satu korban. Dan…dan…hiks…Tuan Baekhyun adalah salah satu korban yang meninggal~_

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak. Wajahnya seketika pucat. Chanyeol menjatuhkan pesawat telepon itu begitu saja lalu menyalakan televisi dengan cepat.

Airmatanya langsung mengalir deras saat melihat berita saat ini.

_**Aircraft accident has occurred on the New York City Airlines at 3.00 in this morning…The plane crashed into the forest and burnt, until all passengers died….This is a list of the names of the victims…**_

_**1. James Morgan ( America )**_

_**2. Jean Claude ( Belgia )**_

_**3. Tyson Gerard Gibson ( Australia )**_

_**4. Sean Cornery ( Scotland )**_

_**5. Anthony Wong ( Hongkong )**_

_**6. Wen Zhang ( China )**_

_**7. Byun Baekhyun ( Korean )**_

Chanyeol tak membacanya lagi dan langsung melemparkan _remote_ tv itu ke layar LED miliknya hingga layar tv itu pecah berantakan. Setelahnya Chanyeol sudah ambruk kelantai dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Princess…_hiks_…Princess_…jangan pergi…aku belum sempat mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu…jangan pergi…jangan tinggalkan aku…Baekkie….hiks…Baekkieeee…."

Chanyeol menangis terus sampai lelah, sampai dia tertidur dan berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan segalanya akan kembali seperti semula saat dia bangun nanti, dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada disampingnya.

Kau terlambat Park Chanyeol ! _Princess-_mu sudah mati…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Chapter 7~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo melempar asal kunci mobil dan jaketnya begitu dia sampai di dalam apartemen pribadinya. Pria mungil bermata bulat itu menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa dengan keras, lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya yang terlihat sembab. Kyungsoo frustasi, dan sedikit –_atau sangat_- emosi saat ini.

Ucapan Kris saat dimobil tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya_._

_~Aku tak peduli bagaimana caramu menaklukannya! Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa, meskipun harus merelakan tubuhmu untuknya!~_

Kyungsoo meremas sofa yang didudukinya dengan geram saat memikirkan kembali ucapan pria tinggi itu. Kyungsoo ingin memberontak, tapi tak bisa. Meskipun sangat menyebalkan, Kris sudah terlalu banyak menolongnya selama ini. Kyungsoo meringis saat mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria pirang itu. Saat itu, Kyungsoo baru berusia 15 tahun, saat hidupnya masih sangat kacau balau, dan Kris tiba-tiba saja muncul sebagai malaikat penolong untuknya.

**.**

**#Flashback, Kyungsoo POV#**

**.**

_Aku cepat-cepat bersembunyi kebalik sebuah mobil saat melihat orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu celingukan ke berbagai arah._

_Mereka mencariku._

_Ini sudah sangat biasa. Setiap hari aku memang harus pontang-panting, berlari kesana kemari untuk menghindari mereka. Sungguh sial sekali hidupku!_

_Ini semua gara-gara Appa! Pria pemabuk dan penjudi itu meninggalkan begitu banyak hutang pada seorang Boss mafia setelah meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya di dunia ini dengan membawa serta Eomma bersamanya, menyisakan aku sendiri yang kini harus hidup sebatang kara dan harus bisa mengurus diriku sendiri __plus__ harus menyelamatkan hidupku dari para mafia-mafia itu. Ayolah…aku bahkan masih 15 tahun,ck!_

_Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana jika kau menjadi aku?_

_Bahkan keluarga Appa yang seluruhnya adalah keluarga terpandang dan sangat kaya saja enggan menolong bocah malang sepertiku ini. Dan sekali lagi, ini semua gara-gara Appa! Kurasa aku akan menjadi anak durhaka saat ini karena sejak tadi aku mengutuk-ngutuk ayahku yang mungkin sedang menikmati hukumannya di neraka sana, Ups!_

_Tapi ini serius, ayahku memang brengsek! Hampir seluruh hidupnya yang harusnya sangat berguna, disia-siakannya hanya untuk mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi. Bahkan keluarganya pun membuang ayahku dan tak menganggap kami lagi sebagai keluarga._

_Keluarga dari Eomma juga sama saja. Eomma juga dianak tirikan oleh nenekku, yah, karena menikahi pria seperti ayahku. Hhh….kenapa pula Eomma harus sebodoh itu? Kadang aku juga heran dengan jalan pikirannya. Apa memang benar cinta itu buta? Ck, aku tak suka pada orang yang mencetuskan kata-kata laknat itu. Dan apa hasil yang didapatkan oleh Eomma? Yang didapatkannya hanyalah kesialan demi kesialan. Mungkin hanya kelahiranku saja yang merupakan keberuntungan dari segala kesialan yang diperolehnya. Eomma bahkan ikut mati bersama Appa…hufffttt…._

_Kini aku yang gantian harus menanggung segala kesialan Eomma setelah Eomma pergi dari dunia ini. Menyebalkan, dan juga melelahkan…._

_Aku semakin meringkuk dalam disamping ban mobil tempatku bersembunyi ketika seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dan berkacamata hitam berjalan menghampiriku. Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Sudahlah, aku sudah pasrah jika akhirnya aku tertangkap hari ini._

_~Matilah aku kali ini~ __pikirku._

"_Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku?"_

_Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat karena terkejut dengan suara pria yang menegurku itu. Kepalaku terdongak, menatap pria asing yang berada dihadapanku saat ini._

"_Ma-maaf…" kataku teramat pelan._

_Aku merasa sedikit takut pada pria yang berdiri dihadapanku ini, tapi aku merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya pria yang tampak seperti bule ini bukan salah satu dari para komplotan mafia itu._

"_Kau pasti telah melakukan sesuatu pada mobilku" tuduh pria itu padaku._

_See ?_

_Aku tertimpa kesialan lagi._

_Shit !_

_Aku berdiri perlahan, lalu menunduk dihadapan pria itu._

"_Ti-tidak…eumm...maaf….tapi sungguh, aku tak melakukan apapun pada mobil ini" kataku memelas._

_Tiba-tiba…._

"_CEPAT CARI KESELURUH TEMPAT, DIA PASTI BELUM JAUH DARI SINI!"_

_Suara teriakan itu sontak membuatku refleks kembali berjongkok dan menyembunyikan diriku lagi dibalik mobil pria asing yang masih berdiri angkuh dihadapanku ini._

_~Sialan! Kenapa mereka masih berada disini sih?~ __batinku, mengutuk para komplotan mafia sialan itu._

_Pria dihadapanku ini menatapku aneh, tapi aku tak peduli padanya. Aku mengintip dari balik badan mobil, dan langsung hendak kabur dengan cepat saat kulihat gerombolan mafia itu mulai berjalan menjauh. Tapi usahaku untuk kabur malah digagalkan oleh pria aneh ini. Aku tak tau apa yang ada diotaknya, tapi dia tiba-tiba saja menarik tanganku._

"_Hey!" protesku._

_Tapi pria aneh itu malah mendorong tubuhku dengan keras kedalam mobilnya. Aku baru mau protes lagi, tapi…_

"_Ssstttt" kata pria itu, menyuruhku agar diam._

_Akupun langsumg diam. Kulihat orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu kini sedang berdiri tepat didepan mobil yang kunaiki ini dengan kepala yang celingukan kesana kemari. Ternyata mereka masih belum menyerah juga? Ck!_

_Seseorang dari komplotan mafia itu melirik kedalam mobil. Aku baru mau menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku, tapi pria pirang yang duduk disampingku ini malah menarikku dengan erat kedalam pelukannya. Aishhh…apa-apaan dia? Aku mengutuk-ngutuk tingkah anehnya itu dalam hati, tapi aku tetap diam didalam pelukannya._

"_Mereka sudah pergi" katanya setelah beberapa menit menyembunyikanku dalam pelukannya._

_Dengan gerakan secepat kilat aku mendorong dadanya, lalu mengumpat kesal._

"_Apa-apaan kau! Jangan seenaknya memelukku seperti tadi!" kataku jengkel._

"_Ck! Sudah untung aku mau menolongmu!" katanya._

_Ah, aku pusing. Dengan gerakan cepat aku membuka pintu mobil dan hendak keluar dari mobilnya, tapi lagi-lagi dia menahanku. Maunya apa sih?_

"_Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" katanya._

"_Aku harus segera pergi, lepaskan aku!" kataku._

"_Jadi kau mau pergi begitu saja?"tanyanya._

_Aku mendengus kesal, lalu menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam tepat dihadapannya._

"_Khamsamnida__…." Kataku berterima kasih, lalu aku hendak turun dari mobil, dan lagi-lagi pria ini menahanku. Ck, apa sih yang diinginkan pria aneh ini?_

"_Apa lagi?" tanyaku jengkel._

"_Biar kuantar kau pulang" tawarnya._

"_Baik sekali…sayangnya aku tak butuh kau antar pulang!" kataku ketus._

"_Kenapa?" tanyanya._

"_Aku tak bisa pulang kemanapun…aku tak memiliki rumah" jawabku jujur._

_Dia tampak berpikir._

"_Apa kau seorang buronan?" tanyanya._

_Aku menatap kesal padanya._

"_Apa katamu? YA! Aku bukan buronan!" kataku, setengah berteriak._

"_Tapi aku melihat mereka mengejar-ngejarmu" katanya._

_Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu…_

"_Eummm…__well__…ye- yeah…sepertinya aku memang seorang buronan" jawabku kikuk._

_Pria itu tertawa._

"_Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" tanyanya._

"_Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku ketus._

"_Aku hanya penasaran" katanya._

"_Kau tak akan mengerti" jawabku._

"_Kurasa aku akan mudah mengerti, aku sangat cerdas" katanya, lalu tanpa menunggu jawabanku dia langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan membawaku pergi bersamanya._

"_Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku panik._

_Pria itu tak menjawab, sampai kami tiba disebuah __Mansion__ mewah, entah milik siapa._

"_Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanyaku._

"_Bukankah kau tak memiliki tempat tinggal? Kau bisa tinggal disini" katanya._

"_Ini….rumahmu?" tanyaku._

"_Ya"_

_Aku terdiam, dan hanya mengikutinya saat dia menyeretku paksa masuk kedalam __Mansion__ itu. Dia mendudukkanku disofa, lalu memberiku minum._

_Beberapa saat kami hanya diam dalam kecanggungan..ah bukan, aku yang canggung, dan dia tetap tenang._

"_Kenapa kau menolongku?" kataku akhirnya, memulai obrolan lebih dulu._

_Kulihat dia tertawa._

"_Aku tak tau…aku tak memiliki alasan" jawabnya._

_Aku menatap tak suka padanya._

"_Kau tak perlu mengasihaniku!" kataku ketus._

"_Kau tak suka? Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi" katanya enteng._

_Sial!_

_Aku berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya tak ada salahnya aku menerima pertolongannya. Aku memang butuh tempat tinggal saat ini._

"_Ba-baiklah….aku akan tinggal disini…lagipula aku sudah capek melarikan diri terus-menerus" kataku kikuk._

_Dia tertawa meremehkan._

"_Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" tanyanya._

"_Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawabku._

_Dia berdecak._

"_Ceritakan saja….aku bisa membantumu" katanya._

_Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku._

"_Kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanyaku, curiga._

_Dia mendengus. Wajahnya terlihat jengah._

"_Kau cerewet sekali…ceritakan saja" desaknya._

_Aku terdiam cukup lama, menimbang-nimbang. Tapi akhirnya aku menceritakan segalanya juga padanya, tak ada yang kusembunyikan sedikitpun. Aku bercerita dari A sampai Z._

_Dia tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar ceritaku._

"_Aku bisa membuat para mafia itu tak mengenalimu lagi…dan kalaupun mereka mengenalimu, mereka tak akan berani mendekatimu" kata pria itu sambil menyeringai._

"_Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana caramu membuat mereka berhenti mengejarku lagi? Tanyaku penasaran._

"_Sederhana saja….kau hanya harus menjadi orang terdekat dari Kris Wu"_

"_Kris Wu? __Nuguya__?"_

"_Tentu saja aku, bodoh!"_

"_Ja-jadi….kau akan mengangkatku jadi saudara?" tanyaku berharap._

_Pria bernama Kris itu lagi-lagi menyeringai._

"_Saudara, kekasih, apapun yang kubutuhkan, kau hanya harus mematuhinya" katanya._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

_Kris tak menjawab…hanya menyeringai penuh arti padaku._

_Setelahnya, hari-hariku benar-benar berubah. Kris sangat kaya. Dia mengubah hidupku yang suram. Dia memberikan salah satu apartemen pribadinya dan mengatas namakannya sebagai milikku. Kris juga memberikan salah satu mobil mewahnya untuk kupakai. Selain itu, setiap bulannya dia mengirimkan banyak uang ke rekeningku, dan terakhir dia menjadikanku model papan atas seperti sekarang. Kris benar-benar penyelamat hidupku. Para mafia itu tak lagi mengejarku. Bakan mungkin saja mereka sudah tak mengenaliku lagi…entahlah…_

_Sebulan, dua bulan, setengah tahun berlalu, Kris masih bersikap normal. Tapi setelahnya, sikapnya mendadak berubah drastis. Segalanya bermula sejak Lay mengalami kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu. Kris adalah seorang __gay__, dan Lay adalah kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Mereka bahkan sudah merencanakan pernikahan tak lazim mereka. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Lay mengalami kecelakaan karena mencoba menghindari seorang pelajar yang mengendarai motor secara ugal-ugalan. Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dengan keras, lalu dihantam lagi dengan minibus yang berada tepat dibelakang mobilnya. Hingga pria manis berlesung pipi itu harus berakhir diranjang rumah sakit dan masih koma hingga sekarang. _

_Sejak saat itu Kris mulai aneh. Pria itu seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Kadang Kris baik, tapi ada saatnya Kris bertingkah seperti orang gila. Tak jarang Kris menganggapku sebagai Lay. Dia kadang mengucapkan kata-kata cinta padaku, mungkin dia berhalusinasi bahwa aku ini Lay…ah, akupun tak bisa membedakan kapan dia sadar atau tidak. Kadang-kadang dia menangis sesenggukan dipelukanku. Kadang dia juga menciumku paksa. Untung saja Kris belum sampai menyentuh tubuhku meski itu pernah hampir terjadi._

_Setiap tahun yang terlewati membuat Kris semakin menggila. Segala upaya dilakukannya untuk mencari tau siapa pelajar sialan penyebab kecelakaan yang dialami kekasihnya itu, dan nama Kai muncul ke permukaan sebagai tersangka utama. Sejak itu Kris mulai berteman dengan Kai, mendekati pria hitam itu, untuk mempelajari tingkah dan pola hidup Kai, hingga Kris menemukan jika Kai juga sama seperti dirinya, sama-sama memiliki penyimpangan seksual yang disebut homoseksual atau __gay__…._

_Karena itulah Kris mulai melibatkanku dalam aksi balas dendamnya, memaksaku agar membuat Kai tertarik padaku, hingga jika saatnya tiba nanti, Kris dapat membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri, atau dengan menggunakan bonekanya untuk membunuh pria hitam itu._

_Aku… _

**.**

**#End Flashback, End Kyungsoo POV#**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya berkali-kali. Baru saja hendak membuat sesuatu di dapur untuk menyelamatkan perutnya yang lapar, suara bel tiba-tiba mengganggu aktivitas yang baru saja ingin dimulainya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Selama ini tak ada yang berkunjung ke apartemennya selain Kris. Jika itu Kris, sudah pasti akan langsung masuk saja kedalam tanpa perlu repot-repot membunyikan bel, karena apapun milik Kyungsoo adalah milik Kris. Ah, tapi mungkin juga Kris…soalnya beberapa waktu belakangan ini Kyungsoo mulai menggunakan _chain_ _lock_ untuk menambah keamanan pada pintu apartemennya yang memang tidak menggunakan _password_. Kyungsoo takut kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu terulang kembali…saat Kris datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan hampir memperkosanya.

Dengan penuh penasaran Kyungsoo berjalan kearah pintu utama apartemennya, lalu membuka pintu tanpa melepas _chain_ _lock_ yang masih terpasang dipintu utama apartemennya itu. Matanya yang sudah bulat semakin membulat saat melihat kekasihnya –_Kai_- yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya sambil tersenyum lebar padanya. Kyungsoo sempat terpana sekilas melihat wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum itu, tapi untung saja dia cepat tersadar dan bisa kembali pada pribadi seorang Do Kyungsoo yang arogan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar dari celah-celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, masih terhalang oleh _chain_ _lock_ yang masih enggan dibukanya.

"Kau tak mau membiarkanku masuk?" kata Kai, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menatap jengah. Tangannya kini terangkat, membuka pengait _chain_ _lock_ itu, lalu menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari pintu agar Kai bisa masuk kedalam.

Kyungsoo menatap tubuh Kai dari atas sampai bawah. Pria itu membawa dua kotak _Styrofoam _berukuran sedang ditangannya, yang kini sudah diletakkannya diatas meja makan Kyungsoo tanpa permisi.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap lurus pada kotak yang dibawa Kai.

"Aku meletakkannya diatas meja makan, jadi tentu saja ini adalah makanan, ck"

Kyungsoo tak peduli, dan langsung menghampiri Kai dengan raut wajah penasarannya.

"Ayo makan" kata Kai.

"Eo?"

Kai berdecak lagi, lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menekan bahu pria mungil itu agar duduk dimeja makan. Kyungsoo hanya mematung ditempatnya selama Kai membuka kemasan-kemasan makanan yang dibawanya. Setelah selesai, Kai mendorong kotak makanan itu kehadapan Kyungsoo, yang hanya menatap kotak itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau menunggu aku menyuapimu?" Tanya Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai sekilas, lalu mulai mengambil sendok dan memakan makanan itu.

"Kenapa kau membeli dua? Bukankah kau tadi sudah makan dengan Lu-"

Kyungsoo langsung membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

Kai terkekeh.

"Sudah kuduga itu tadi kau" kata Kai.

Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Jangan salah paham….aku bukan ingin memata-mataimu….tadi aku mengikuti sesi pemotretan didekat sana dan aku merasa lapar tiba-tiba, jadi…"

Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa tingkahnya sangat konyol saat ini. Untuk apa pula di capek-capek memberikan alasan pada Kai? Itu bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Kai merebut sendok yang dipegang Kyungsoo, menyendokkan makanan itu dan langsung menyodorkannya kemulut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan banyak bicara saat sedang makan" kata Kai.

Kyungsoo masih diam, hanya memandangi tangan Kai yang masih menggantung diudara sambil memegangi sendok nasinya. Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo segera menyambut makanan itu dengan isyarat mata. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo pun membuka mulutnya dan menyambut suapan dari _kekasihnya _itu.

Satu suap…

Dua suap…

Hingga beberapa suapan yang diberikan Kai, mereka masih sama-sama diam.

"Eummm….Kai…kau dan Luhan itu…"

"Kau sudah tau apa hubunganku dengannya Soo…" potong Kai lembut.

"…."

"Lagipula kenapa tadi kau malah pergi? Bukankah Luhan adalah temanmu?"

Kyungsoo langsung tersedak saat mendengarnya.

_Teman?_

Kyungsoo tersedak parah. Pria bermata bulat itu kini sudah terbatuk-batuk dengan tubuh yang melengkung kedepan dan wajah yang memerah, membuat Kai panik.

Kai cepat-cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung pria mungil itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah batuknya terhenti. Kai pun dengan sigap menyodorkan air untuk Kyungsoo, lalu berlutut disamping kursi yang Kyungsoo duduki dan menarik paksa wajah Kyungsoo, membersihkan air yang sedikit belepotan disekitar_ heart shaped lips _itu.

"Kau ini…sudah dewasa tapi makanpun masih belum bisa benar" omel Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap wajah Kai yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kai. Matanya mempelajari setiap bentuk wajah tampan yang berada dihadapannya itu. Bibir penuh, dagu yang berbelah, dan Kyungsoo langsung tersentak kaget saat matanya bertemu langsung dengan iris kelam milik Kai. Cepat-cepat dibuangnya tatapannya kearah lain, namun Kai menahan pipinya.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa resah. Jantungnya kini sudah meletup-letup tak karuan. Kyungsoo sangat gugup. Jakunnya sudah naik turun karena merasa sangat kepayahan bahkan jika itu hanya untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Jantungnya menjadi semakin tak karuan saat kulit hidungnya mulai bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Kai. Dan semuanya benar-benar menjadi _blur_ dalam penglihatan Kyungsoo ketika bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu.

Baru satu kecupan, Kyungsoo menarik mundur kepalanya, tapi lagi-lagi Kai menahannya, dibagian tengkuk saat ini.

"Aku kekasihmu kan?" kata Kai mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo membeku.

Kai tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu kembali mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya lagi pada _heartlips_ milik Kyungsoo, membuat pandangan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mem-_blur_. Segala objek yang tertangkap matanya mulai terlihat kacau, dan benar-benar lenyap karena kini mata bulatnya sudah tertutup sempurna. Bibir Kai terus bergerak memanjakan Kyungsoo, dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sudah memeluk leher Kai yang saat ini masih berlutut dihadapannya.

_~Ini gila..dan memabukkan~_ pikir Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam kerja sudah selesai, tapi Luhan masih termenung di ruangannya. Pikirannya sejak tadi habis dipakai untuk memikirkan satu orang.

Oh Sehun.

Luhan masih tak percaya kalau Sehun sengaja datang ke kantor, bahkan keruangannya.

_Aneh_, pikir Luhan.

Tentu saja hal itu sangat aneh jika mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sehun selama ini. Pria pucat itu, bahkan bicara dengannya saja tidak mau. Tapi kemunculannya pagi ini membuat Luhan menjadi merasa...ah, Luhan tak berani menyimpulkannya karena apa yang dipikirkannya itu sangat mustahil. Tak mungkinkan Sehun sengaja datang ke kantor karena mengkhawatirkannya? Itu sangat konyol. Kalaupun Sehun mencarinya, pasti karena alasan lain. Tapi tadi pagi kenapa Sehun pergi begitu saja saat melihat Kai? Apa mungkin jika suaminya itu...ah, tidak! Itu lebih gila lagi!

Luhan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

_~Sadarlah Luhan...mana mungkin Sehun cemburu saat melihatmu dengan Kai...babo-babo-babo~_

Luhan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri, mencoba membuat otaknya agar kembali normal. Hhhhh...

Luhan beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, beralih kearah sofa panjang yang digunakannya untuk tidur semalam. Matanya terpejam. Luhan berpikir untuk menginap lagi malam ini.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah Sehun memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya itu dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

Tiga minggu.

Sudah cukup lama juga Luhan tak berinteraksi dengan Sehun. Bicara juga sepertinya tidak. Luhan memegangi dadanya sendiri.

_Luhan merindukan Sehun..._

Luhan bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Lalu dalam sekejap saja sudah bangkit dan meraih jasnya. Luhan tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk lebih lama tak melihat suaminya itu. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen Sehun sekarang juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartemen Sehun...**

Sehun sedang mengaduk-aduk _jjajangmyeon_ di mangkuknya. Baru saja hendak memasukkan satu suapan kemulutnya, seseorang muncul dari ruang depan. Sehun urung memakan makanannya dan menatap pria cantik yang berjalan melewatinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya itu. Luhan memang harus melewati ruang makan ini jika ingin pergi ke kamarnya.

Sehun terus menatap tubuh mungil itu dan emosinya mendadak naik karena Luhan mengabaikan keberadaannya dan berjalan cuek menuju kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tch…jadi kau masih ingat kalau kau tinggal disini? Kupikir otakmu itu sudah tak mampu lagi mengingat dimana kau tinggal" kata Sehun sinis.

Luhan berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap Sehun yang kini sedang mengaduk-aduk _jjajangmyeon_ di mangkuknya itu tanpa menatap kearahnya.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kakinya sudah ingin melangkah, tapi tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan kemunculan Sehun yang tiba-tiba di kantornya tadi pagi.

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menoleh kearah Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya. Luhan sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi ragu. Sementara Sehun masih menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh pria cantik itu padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun jengah karena Luhan tak kunjung bicara.

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu. Lalu...

"Ti-tidak apa-apa...Maaf..."

Luhan kembali melangkah, tapi...

"Dimana kau tidur kemarin malam?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku menginap di kantor" kata Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menginap disana? jika kau tak suka tinggal disini kau boleh kemasi semua barangmu dan pergi" kata Sehun ketus.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk hidup denganku. Silahkan pergi jika kau tak suka hidup bersamaku"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menahan sakit hatinya.

"Aku lelah Sehun...jadi mari kita hentikan saja...aku tak ingin berdebat"

Sehun tertawa sinis.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang lelah? Aku juga lelah, bodoh! Aku lelah dengan pernikahan sialan ini!"

Luhan hanya diam, dan sudah berencana untuk kabur saja agar terhindar dari pertengkaran itu, tapi lagi-lagi Sehun mengucapkan hal yang memancing emosinya.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat dekat dengan Kai"

Luhan mendesah malas.

"Tentu saja kami dekat...dia sepupuku..."

"Begitu? Hubungan sepupu yang sangat mesra Xi Luhan...kau dan dia terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih...kenapa tidak dengannya saja kau menikah?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik cepat, menatap Sehun dengan berani. Emosinya sudah benar-benar naik.

"Kemana arah ucapanmu Oh Sehun? Kai adalah sepupuku, wajar jika kami sangat dekat, aku menyayanginya sebagai saudara!" kata Luhan emosi.

Sehun tertawa sinis, meremehkan.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mencoba menjelaskan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu padanya? Kau pikir aku peduli? Jika kau mengatakan kau mencintai diapun itu bukan urusanku Luhan, aku tak tertarik dengan masalah percintaanmu, asal kau tau"

Luhan terdiam, menunduk.

"Aku...mencintai seseorang...dan orang itu bukan Kai...jika aku mencintai Kai, sudah sejak awal aku menolak perjodohan ini dan menikah dengannya" kata Luhan, lalu langsung masuk kekamarnya dengan cepat.

"JADI KAU PIKIR SALAH SIAPA PERNIKAHAN INI TERJADI? KALAU KAU MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENOLAK PERNIKAHAN SIALAN INI SAJA? DASAR NAMJA BERMUKA DUA!" teriak Sehun emosi.

Sehun benar-benar marah. Tangannya mengepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sehun juga tak mengerti kenapa dia sangat kesal saat ini. Nafsu makannya lenyap seketika. Sehun juga masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar keatas ranjangnya.

"Jadi kau mencintai pria lain? lalu untuk apa kau menikah denganku? dasar brengsek!" umpat Sehun kesal.

Sehun menendang gulingnya dengan kasar, lalu memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"Siapa? jika bukan Kai lalu siapa pria yang kau cintai?"

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

"Luhan….siapa pria itu?"monolognya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Pov-**

**. **

"JADI KAU PIKIR SALAH SIAPA PERNIKAHAN INI TERJADI? KALAU KAU MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENOLAK PERNIKAHAN SIALAN INI SAJA? DASAR NAMJA BERMUKA DUA!"

Aku masih dapat mendengar teriakannya itu walaupun pintu kamarku sudah tertutup rapat. Aku hanya diam...menyender pada pintu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jika saja bukan karena aku mencintaimu, aku pasti sudah melepaskanmu Sehun...tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya...aku tak ingin melakukannya..." kataku sendirian.

Tak apa-apa...aku hanya harus lebih bersabar lagi menghadapi suamiku. Aku tak boleh pesimis. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Sehun pasti dapat melihat hatiku...

Aku melangkah menuju ranjangku, melemparkan jasku sembarangan dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Kutatap foto pernikahan kami yang terpajang didinding kamarku. Sehun membenci keberadaan foto itu, karena itu aku meletakkannya dikamarku sendiri karena aku menyukainya. Hanya foto itu...fotoku yang berpose berdua saja dengan Sehun. Walaupun dia tak menginginkannya, tapi dia tersenyum didalam foto pernikahan kami. Aku tau senyum itu palsu, tapi dia tetap terlihat sangat tampan.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku. Cincin pernikahanku masih menghiasi jariku dengan cantiknya. Aku enggan melepasnya, padahal Sehun tak pernah mau memakai miliknya. Sikapku ini sangat mengesankan sekali kan jika aku sendiri yang sangat mengharapkan pernikahan ini? Oh, masa bodoh, aku memang menginginkan pernikahan ini. Biar saja aku menyukai Sehun secara sepihak. Aku yakin suatu saat dia pasti akan mencintaiku juga. Err...sebenarnya aku tak yakin. Huffttt...sudahlah...aku malas memikirkan hal ini, kepalaku pusing. Aku mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur. Eh? aku bahkan belum mandi. Biar sajalah...

Baru saja memejamkan mata sejenak, ponselku sudah berdering nyaring. Dengan mata yang hanya terbuka sebelah kuraih ponselku dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Hallo_"

_~Hallo~_

Suara pria..

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku.

_~Apa ini Luhan?~_

"Ya...kau?"

_~Ah...jadi benar ini Luhan?~_

"Hmm..." jawabku malas.

_~I miss you~_ kata suara diseberang sana.

Keningku langsung berkerut dalam.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku penasaran.

_~Aku pengagum rahasiamu...ahaha~_

"Eungg? darimana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria di seberang malah tertawa. Aku kesal, jadi aku langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Dasar orang iseng!" umpatku.

Tak berapa lama, orang itu meneleponku lagi.

_~Kenapa memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak? dasar tidak sopan!~ _protesnya dari seberang.

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengan orang iseng sepertimu!" jawabku ketus.

_~Ihh...Gege galak sekali sih...ini aku Ge...Tao!~_

Aku mengerutkan keningku, berpikir. Mata rusaku terbuka lebar saat aku mengingat bocah ini.

"Tao? Zitao?"

_~Ya...ini aku Xiao Lu Geeee~_ katanya.

Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Ya Tuhan...bagaimana kau bisa meneleponku? aku merindukanmu Tao..." kataku girang.

"_Aku juga merindukan Gege...Kai yang memberikan nomor ponsel Gege padaku...cepat jemput aku Ge...aku sedang berada di Bandara sekarang~_

"Bandara?"

_~Ya...aku berada di Incheon Airport...cepat jemput aku Ge...aku tak mengenal negara Korea...Kai tak bisa menjemputku sekarang, dia sedang ada urusan penting, ck!~_

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku masih berpikir. Kenapa bocah hitam ini ada di Korea?

_~Lu Geeeeeeeee~_

Aku terkesiap saat mendengar suaranya.

"Ah, ya...aku akan segera menjemputmu" kataku, lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Aku cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri sekedarnya dan mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian bersih.

Sepanjang bersiap-siap aku terus berpikir kenapa Tao bisa berada di negara ini. Bukankah dia tak memiliki siapapun disini? apa alasannya datang ke Korea?

Tao, adalah adik kelasku saat aku masih bersekolah dan tinggal di London. Saat itu aku masih duduk di JHS, sedangkan Kai dan Tao masih _Elementary_. Kai dan Tao memang lebih muda 4 tahun dariku. Dia teman sekelas Kai. Kami beda kelas, tapi bersekolah di satu tempat yang sama, dan kami sangat akrab.

Tapi saat aku 15 tahun, kedua orangtuaku terbunuh. Waktu itu Kai dan Kim _Ahjumma_ yang sejak awal tinggal di London memutuskan kembali ke Korea dan menempati rumah yang ditinggali orangtuaku semasa hidup. Aku juga ingin menetap di Korea, tapi Kim _Ahjumma_ malah menyuruhku kembali ke London dan tinggal bersama _Uncle_ Xi. Setelah aku lulus, aku melanjutkan kuliah dan mengambil jurusan bisnis, tetap di negara London.

Tak ada Kai, membuatku kesepian. Untung masih ada Tao. Kami sangat akrab, dan juga seting menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lagipula kami sama-sama berdarah _Chinese_, jadi sangat mudah bagi kami untuk memahami satu sama setelah Tao lulus, dia melanjutkan pendidikannya di jalur kedokteran. Hal itu membuat kami jadi jarang bertemu. Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu lagi dan benar-benar hilang kontak dengannya saat aku sudah di semester akhir pendidikanku. Lama sekali aku tak berhubungan dengannya. Nomor ponselnya juga sudah tak bisa dihubungi lagi. Kami benar-benar tak berhubungan hingga aku kembali ke Korea dua bulan yang lalu. Ah, pasti bocah itu sudah lulus. Dia sangat pintar. Dia bahkan melompat dua tingkat saat dia SHS. Mungkin dia sudah lulus kuliah saat ini. Entahlah...

Setelah siap akupun cepat-cepat menyambar kunci mobilku dan bergegas menyusulnya ke Bandara. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku, karena jalanan sangat lengang. Ini memang sudah jam 8 malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah berada di dalam Bandara. Kepalaku celingukan kesana kemari, mencari Tao. Eighhh...bagaimana aku bisa mengenalinya ya? terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah ketika Tao berusia 17 tahun...sudah berlalu 6 tahun lamanya. Bocah itu pasti sudah berubah.

Aku masih celingukan kesana kemari. Walaupun sudah sangat lama, aku mungkin masih dapat mengenalinya. Ciri-ciri fisiknya sangat khas. Dia

hitam seperti Kai, tinggi, rambutnya juga hitam legam dan matanya seperti panda. Walaupun mata pandanya itu selalu tertutup oleh kacamata burung hantunya, tapi cirinya yang paling menonjol itu masih sangat mudah dikenali.

Aku mendesah lemas saat tak menemukan pria seperti itu dimanapun. Tapi ditengah kebingungan itu tiba-tiba saja seseorang menutup mataku dari belakang.

"Katakan siapa aku" kata orang dibelakangku.

Aku langsung tersenyum lebar. Cirinya yang ini juga sangat mudah dikenali. Walaupun aku tak melihatnya, aku sangat yakin kalau dia adalah Zitao. Suaranya itu sangat manja seperti balita. Tak salah lagi...

"Tao, singkirkan tanganmu dari mataku!" kataku galak.

Dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Ah, _Gege_ tidak asik" katanya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan langsung menemukan Tao yang sedang mempoutkan bibir runcingnya itu. Aku menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Dia sangat tinggi. Rambutnya kini sudah dicat _blonde_, satu tindikan dengan anting berbentuk bintang menghiasi telinga kirinya...kaca mata burung hantunya sudah lenyap...semuanya tampak berbeda dari yang dulu. Dia semakin imut tapi err...terlihat sedikit sangar. Eh?

"Kenapa _Gege_ menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya datar.

Aku menunjukkan cengiran lebarku.

"Kau tampak berbeda sekarang Tao..Kau semakin keren..." pujiku.

"Tentu saja" katanya menyombongkan diri.

Dia juga menatapku lekat-lekat.

"_Gege_ juga tampak berbeda..._Gege_ semakin cantik" pujinya.

_Cantik?_-batinku.

Aku baru mau berterima kasih, tapi...

"Tapi kenapa _Gege_ sangat pendek?" tanyanya polos.

Bletak!

Satu jitakan mautku mendarat indah dikepalanya.

"Tinggimu yang melebihi dosis!" kataku ketus.

Tao tertawa sekilas, tapi kemudian meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_Gege_...aku lapar..." katanya manja.

Ah, mulai lagi...sudah 6 tahun, tapi ternyata bocah ini masih sama seperti dulu, masih hobi merengek seperti balita. Dasar...

"yaYsudah...ayo kita cari makanan..._Gege_ juga belum makan malam..." kataku.

Tao tertawa girang, lalu merangkul leherku dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya menyeret kopernya sendiri.

Kami berputar-putar mencari tempat makanan yang enak, tapi urung karena Kai keburu menelepon Tao dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memesankan hotel untuk Tao menginap malam ini. Akhirnya kami putar balik dan menuju hotel yang ditunjuk oleh Kai. Kami memutuskan makan malam di _restaurant_ hotel saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih uring-uringan diatas ranjangnya. Sejak bertengkar dengan Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu, Sehun hanya berguling-guling resah di atas ranjangnya sambil mengumpat sesekali. Sehun sudah hampir tidur sebenarnya, tapi perut laparnya memaksanya untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sehun bergegas keluar kamar dan langsung menuju ruang makan. Matanya melihat pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka. Dengan penasaran Sehun melongok kedalam. Luhan tak ada. Sehun baru mau menutup pintu, tapi foto pernikahan berbingkai besar yang terpajang didinding kamar Luhan memancingnya untuk memasuki kamar itu.

Sehun menoleh kesana-sini mencari keberadaan Luhan, dan pria cantik itu benar-benar tak ada. Akhirnya Sehun berjalan lambat mendekati bingkai foto itu. Menatapnya lama.

Dalam foto itu dirinya sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk perut Luhan dari belakang. Sehun meraba foto itu, tepat pada pipi Luhan. Wajah Luhan sangat cantik disana. Senyumnya sangat lebar, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih. Mata Luhan sangat bersinar, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sehun terangkat sedikit. Sehun tersenyum. Tangannya meraba-raba wajah Luhan dalam foto, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Luhan sore tadi tentang Luhan yang mencintai seorang pria dan Sehun tak tau siapa orang itu. Senyum Sehun lenyap seketika, dan sekejap saja kakinya sudah melangkah keluar, meninggalkan kamar Luhan, menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Hhh...aku kenapa sih?" gerutu Sehun, frustasi pada tingkah anehnya sendiri.

Pria pucat itu beralih kemeja makan dan menemukan makanannya tadi sore masih ada diatas meja dengan bentuk yang sudah tak karuan. Sehun mengambilnya dan langsung melemparkannya ke tong sampah.

Sehun kembali melangkah, kini mengambil kunci mobilnya sendiri. Pria pucat itu memutuskan mencari makanan keluar rumah karena perutnya sudah sangat lapar saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sehun Pov-**

**.**

Aku berputar-putar tanpa tujuan di jalanan kota Seoul ini. Perutku sudah sangat lapar, tapi aku tak tau ingin makan apa saat ini. Jalanan sangat lengang. Cahaya-cahaya dari gedung dan lampu-lampu jalan membuat kota ini tampak sangat indah saat malam hari. Aku menoleh kesana kemari, mencari tempat makan yang bagus. Tapi tanpa kuduga mataku malah melihat sesosok pria berpostur mungil yang sangat kukenal. Pria itu berdiri disamping mobilnya sendiri yang juga sangat kuhapal hingga aku tak ragu lagi kalau itu adalah '_dia'_. Dia itu benar-benar Xi Luhan, pengantinku.

Dia tertawa sendiri disamping mobilnya. Eh? tertawa pada siapa? Aku menepikan mobilku dan mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan cermat. Tak berapa lama kulihat seseorang keluar dari dalam mobilnya, seorang pria bersurai _blonde_ dengan potongan pendek dan berkulit sedikit gelap. Pria itu sangat tinggi. Kulihat Luhan mengacak rambut pria itu sekilas, lalu menggaet lengan pria itu menuju kegedung yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Darahku mendidih. Apalagi saat ini kulihat pria itu sudah merangkul leher Luhan sepanjang mereka berjalan kedalam gedung dan si sialan Luhan malah menyambut rangkulan pria itu dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan yang menjuntai di bahu sebelah kanannya.

Aku penasaran. Dengan cepat kubuka _seat_ _belt_ yang menyilang ditubuhku dan aku keluar dari mobil. Kudongakkan kepalaku keatas, melihat nama gedung yang dimasuki oleh Luhan dan pria asing itu dan sekejap saja mataku sudah ingin melompat dari kelopaknya.

"_Amazone Hotel?_" desisku tak percaya.

Serius, ini benar-benar membuat emosiku naik hingga batas maksimal. Apa sekarang Luhan sedang berselingkuh dibelakangku? Apa pria itu adalah _namja_ yang dicintainya? Dan apakah saat ini mereka akan melakukan...

"_Shit_ _!_ Dasar _namja_ murahan!" umpatku geram.

Aku menghantam kap mobilku dengan kesal, mengabaikan para pejalan kaki yang menatap aneh kearahku. Ah, aku tak peduli. Aku marah!

Detik berikutnya aku kembali masuk kemobilku dan melaju cepat meninggalkan gedung terkutuk yang akan digunakan pasangan hidupku itu untuk melepaskan hasratnya pada si sialan berpostur tinggi yang entah siapa namanya. Biarkan aku menyebut keduanya dengan julukan yang sama, si sialan yang cantik dan si sialan yang _blonde _!

"Dasar _namja_ murahan! Brengsek kau Xi Luhan! jadi seperti ini wajah aslimu? Benar-benar bermuka dua!"

Aku menambah kecepatan sampai mobilku melaju seperti kesetanan. Bahkan telapak tanganku sudah sedikit perih karena terlalu keras menekan stir kemudi. Ini semua gara-gara namja murahan perusak hidupku itu!

"Kau mencoba bermain-main denganku? Kita lihat seberapa lama kau bertahan...aku akan menghancurkanmu dan mendepakmu dari hidupku secepatnya brengsek!" umpatku dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Aku benar-benar marah. Aku sangat marah!

**.**

**-End Sehun Pov-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria mungil berwajah imut itu berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya kearah pintu utama rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kedalam, keningnya tak henti-hentinya berkerut. Bagaimana tidak? Kini sepanjang jalanan menuju kedalam rumahnya bertebaran karangan bunga lambang dukacita. Baekhyun penasaran, karena itu didekatinya salah satu karangan bunga dan membaca kata-kata dukacita yang tertulis pada karangan bunga itu.

"Turut berduka cita yang sedalam-dalamnya atas meninggalnya….Eh? B-Byun Baekhyun? Aku?"

Baekhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Bola matanya sudah bergerak kesegala arah. Baekhyun kebingungan.

Keadaan rumahnya sudah sepi saat ini. Tapi jejak-jejak para pelayat masih terlihat jelas di sepanjang areal rumahnya yang mewah.

"Ada apa ini?" gumamnya kebingungan.

Sekejap saja Baekhyun sudah membawa kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari dan masuk melalui pintu utama. Matanya langsung menemukan Jung _Ahjussi_ dan beberapa _maid_ kini sedang menangis sambil duduk bersimpuh didepan sebuah foto yang diyakini Baekhyun seratus persen jika itu adalah foto dirinya.

"_Ahjussi_….apa-apan ini? Kenapa kalian memperlakukan fotoku seperti foto orang yang sudah mati?" kata Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

Pria tua itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Mata pria tua itu langsung terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya pun langsung berubah pucat pasi saat melihat tuannya kini berdiri angkuh sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Mata sipit tuannya itu sedang menatap tajam menusuk kearahnya dan para _maid_ yang kini sudah berteriak-teriak ketakutan seperti melihat hantu.

"Tu-tuan Baekhyun? Anda masih hidup?" kata Jung _Ahjussi_ tak percaya.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari dadanya sendiri, lalu menatap semua orang yang berada disana satu persatu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang sudah terjadi? KENAPA KALIAN MENGIRA AKU SUDAH MATI?" bentak Baekhyun murka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang udah terjadi ama Baekhyun?**

**Penjelasannya ada di chapter 8 ya^^**

**Sehun udah mule menggila keknya…ehehe…**

**Kaisoo mule ada momentnya…**

**Giliran Chanyeol kagak muncul…sabar ya chingu^^**

**Di Chapter kemaren aku juga nggak tau kenapa tulisannya bisa bold semua kayak gitu…huks….**

**Yaudah…see u to next chapt…paypay^^**

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 8~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap harian umum yang dari tadi masih berada dalam genggamannya. Didalamnya tercetak sangat jelas kronologi tragedi kecelakaan pesawat _New York City Airlines_ yang menewaskan seluruh penumpangnya. Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya sekali lagi ke nama salah satu korban kecelakaan itu.

**Byun Baekhyun ( 21 tahun )**

Tangan Baekhyun gemetaran, lalu dalam sekejap saja harian umum itu sudah diremasnya sekuat tenaga lalu dilemparkannya kelantai.

Baekhyun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke bibirnya sendiri, lalu menggigiti kukunya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Mata sipitnya nanar menatap kesegala arah, dan Baekhyun mengerang frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Flashback***

**.**

"_Ahjussi….apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian memperlakukan fotoku seperti foto orang yang sudah mati?" kata Baekhyun meminta penjelasan._

_Pria tua itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Mata pria tua itu langsung terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya pun langsung berubah pucat pasi saat melihat tuannya kini berdiri angkuh sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Mata sipit tuannya itu sedang menatap tajam menusuk kearahnya dan para maid, yang kini sudah berteriak-teriak ketakutan seperti melihat hantu._

"_Tu-tuan Baekhyun? Anda masih hidup?" kata Jung Jin Woo tak percaya._

_Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dari dadanya sendiri, lalu menatap semua orang yang berada disana satu persatu._

"_Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang sudah terjadi? KENAPA KALIAN MENGIRA AKU SUDAH MATI?" bentak Baekhyun murka._

_Jung Jin Woo mulai bergerak, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu menyentuh wajah tirus Baekhyun perlahan-lahan. Airmata pria tua itu berjatuhan._

"_Anda hidup Tuan….anda benar-benar hidup….Astaga…."_

_Pria tua itu memeluk Baekhyun erat, sementara pria mungil itu masih tak mampu mencerna segala situasi._

_Baekhyun menarik dirinya, lalu mengguncang bahu pria tua dihadapannya, meminta penjelasan._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa Ahjussi, eoh? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" desak Baekhyun. _

_Pria tua itu memberi kode pada salah satu maid wanita yang berdiri beberapa meter dibelakangnya, yang dengan sigap langsung menyerahkan sebuah tanda pengenal yang hangus sebagian. Itu adalah kartu tanda kependudukan milik Baekhyun._

"_Ini….bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kepalanya mendadak pusing._

"_Kepolisian New York memberi kabar bahwa pesawat yang anda tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan Tuan….disini tertulis jelas" kata Jung Jin Woo sambil menyerahkan sebuah harian umum pada Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun membacanya sekilas, tapi tetap tak mengerti. Apa maksud dari berita kecelakaan itu? Jelas-jelas Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman dalam pesawatnya kemarin malam._

"_Aku tak mengerti" kata Baekhyun kebingungan._

"_Mereka bilang pesawat yang anda tumpangi jatuh ke dalam hutan dan meledak…seluruh badan pesawat hangus terbakar hingga semua penumpang meninggal…" jelas Jung ahjussi._

_Baekhyun tetap bingung._

"_Tapi aku tak apa-apa….pesawat yang kutumpangi tak mengalami kecelakaan ataupun hal-hal buruk lainnya….jadi kenapa mereka menyimpulkan aku adalah salah satu korban? Dan ini…" _

_Baekhyun menatap bangkai kartu kependudukan miliknya sendiri yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, lalu mulai berpikir keras. Otaknya mulai bekerja, mengurutkan satu-persatu apa yang sudah dilakukannya._

_Kemarin malam saat beres-beres di Flat milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun meletakkan semua pakaiannya dalam koper, lalu menyimpan paspor, ponsel, dan hal-hal penting lainnya dalam postman bag miliknya. Baekhyun memisahkan uangnya menjadi dua bagian, sebagian besar dimasukkannya kedalam dompet dan disimpan kedalam kopernya, lalu Baekhyun menyimpan sebagiannya lagi kedalam postman bag miliknya…._

_Degg!_

_Dompet…..koper?_

_Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju kopernya yang masih berdiri tegak diambang pintu utama, meraihnya dan langsung mencocokkan kode nomor kombinasi kopernya, tapi…. _

"_Tak bisa terbuka…." Gumamnya._

_Baekhyun meletakkan kepalan tangannya kebibirnya sendiri sambil berpikir keras, sementara semua yang ada diruangan itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya._

_Baekhyun kembali mengingat-ingat, dan akhirnya menemukan penyebab kesalah pahaman ini. Segalanya menjadi jelas dalam ingatannya. Kemarin malam Baekhyun sempat bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang terdesak waktu keberangkatan. Pesawat orang asing itu sudah akan lepas landas pada pukul 8 malam, dan pria asing itu berlari-lari seperti orang gila hingga menabrak tubuhnya dan membuat koper mereka terpental jauh dari posisi mereka terjatuh. Orang itu masih sempat membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dengan Bahasa Inggris meskipun kulitnya sama kuningnya dengan kulit Baekhyun. Setelahnya pria asing itu menatap bingung kearah dua koper yang sama persis, lalu dengan kepercayaan dirinya pria itu menyambar salah satu koper yang diyakininya sebagai miliknya dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun. _

_Baekhyun hanya membuang nafas berat dan mengambil koper yang tersisa, kemudian berjalan lurus kearah jejeran kursi tunggu untuk menunggu pesawatnya yang akan berangkat 45 menit lagi. Baekhyun bahkan masih sempat menghabiskan sekaleng kopi hingga akhirnya meninggalkan ruang tunggu untuk menuju kebadan pesawat yang akan membawanya pulang ke Seoul._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Baekhyun menatap Jung Jin Woo dengan tatapan penuh bebannya. _

"_Ahjussi….korban itu adalah pria asing, bukan aku…." Kata Baekhyun mencoba memulai penjelasannya._

_Jung Jin Woo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. _

"_Tuan….apa maksud anda?"_

"_Koper ini bukan milikku….kami bertarbrakan, dan sialnya koper kami sama persis…"_

_Jung Jin Woo masih belum mengerti._

"_Koper ini….milik korban meninggal itu….koper kami…tertukar…." _

_._

***End Flashback***

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih berpikir keras sejak tadi dan belum melakukan apapun sampai konsentrasinya terputus karena pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang _Maid_ wanita membawakan satu nampan berisi makan malam, dan Jung Jin Woo mengiringi _Maid_ itu dibelakangnya.

"Ini makan malam anda tuan..." kata _Maid_ itu, lalu membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jung Jin Woo berdua saja dalam ruangan itu.

"Makanlah Tuan...anda pasti lelah dan lapar..." kata Jung Jin Woo lembut.

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya, menyandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. Jari-jarinya yang lentik meraih nampan makanan itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya sendiri, kemudian mulai mengambil sumpit dan memakan makanannya, masih sambil berpikir.

Jung Jin Woo -_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memanggilnya Jung Ahjussi_- tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Hati pria tua itu tadinya sangat sedih. Meskipun dia hanya seorang kepala asisten rumah tangga didalam keluarga ini, tapi Baekhyun sudah diasuhnya sejak balita. Bahkan sebelum Chanyeol hadir dalam keluarga Byun. Semenjak tuan Byun dipenjara seumur hidup karena kasus pembunuhan, juga nyonya Byun yang akhirnya berakhir dirumah sakit jiwa, Chanyeol yang memegang kendali dalam keluarga ini, namun Chanyeol menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab itu pada Jin Woo.

Pria tua itu tau segalanya, apapun yang terjadi pada keluarga Byun, siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya, apa alasan tuan Byun dipenjara, Jin Woo tau segalanya, karena itu Chanyeol mempercayakan segalanya pada Jin Woo, menyuruhnya menutup mulut rapat-rapat, mengusahakan agar Baekhyun tak mengetahui tentang apapun, karena Chanyeol tak ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah atas segala hal yang terjadi. Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun tau jika korban yang dibunuh oleh ayahnya adalah ayah Chanyeol.

Jin Woo juga tau tentang orientasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, bagaimana keduanya sebenarnya saling mencintai dibelakang hubungan adik kakak yang mereka jalani. Segala hal, Jin Woo adalah mesin penyimpannya.

"_Ahjussi_...aku sebenarnya tak ingin makan...umm…bolehkah aku selesai?" kata Baekhyun memelas.

Jin Woo terdiam. Kebiasaan itu masih dilakukan oleh Baekhyun ternyata. Pria mungil itu memang selalu meminta izin padanya jika ingin melakukan apapun, karena tau Chanyeol akan selalu memantaunya melalui mata Jin Woo. Ah, Jin Woo lupa memberi informasi bahagia ini pada Tuannya yang berada di New York sana.

"Baiklah Tuan...jika anda tak bernafsu makan anda boleh selesai... setidaknya perut anda sudah terisi sedikit makanan" kata Jin Woo sambil mengambil nampan itu dari pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin tidur" kata Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya tanpa merubah posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, silahkan istirahat Tuan...saya akan menghubungi Tuan Chanyeol dan mengabarkan padanya bahwa berita itu salah...beliau pasti sangat bahagia mendengar anda masih hidup"

.

.

Degg!

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap tegang kearah Jin Woo.

"Ja-jadi Chanyeol sudah tau tentang berita itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Jin Woo mengangguk lemah.

"Ya...saya mengabarkan padanya kemarin pagi"

Baekhyun menatap nanar ke sekeliling sambil berpikir kuat. Tangannya terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

"Baiklah, saya permisi Tuan...silahkan beristirahat" kata Jin Woo sambil hendak meraih nampan makanan tadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja...

.

.

Grepp!

.

.

"Jangan beritahukan pada Chanyeol jika aku berhasil pulang dalam keadaan hidup"

Pria tua itu tercekat.

"Tu-tuan...mak-maksud anda?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan Jin Woo.

"Kumohon _Ahjussi_...jangan katakan apapun pada Chanyeol"

"Tapi Tuan-"

"_Ahjussi_, tolong aku! biarkan Chanyeol menganggapku telah mati..._jebal_..."

Jin Woo menatap Baekhyun sambil berpikir keras. Rasa ragu dan khawatir menyerang dirinya.

"_Jebal_..."

"..."

"_Ahjussi_..."

"Tapi Tuan...saya-"

Airmata Baekhyun jatuh.

"Kumohon satu kali ini saja, berpihaklah padaku...kali ini saja...komohon_._.."

Jin Woo terenyuh, lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Tapi kenapa Tuan?" tanya pria tua itu sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang menempel diperutnya dengan sayang.

"Chanyeol membenciku...hiks...aku membuat kesalahan fatal dan Chanyeol meninggalkanku sendirian...dia tak mau menemuiku setelahnya _Ahjussi_...dia membenciku...jadi biarkan dia menganggapku sudah mati karena itu lebih baik"

"Tapi Tuan, Tuan Chanyeol terdengar sangat terpukul saat mendengar anda kecelakaan...tak mungkin dia membenci anda"

"Tidak, dia membenciku! Aku yakin dia membenciku! Kumohon...berpihaklah padaku untuk satu kali ini saja…tolong aku…"

Jin Woo menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun untuk menenangkan.

"Baiklah Tuan...baiklah..."

"Terima kasih…terima kasih..."

Baekhyun bangkit dengan cepat setelah mengatakan hal itu dan mengambil sebuah ransel, memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalamnya.

"Tuan? apa yang anda lakukan? anda mau kemana?" tanya Jung Jin Woo heran.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tak bisa tinggal disini atau Chanyeol akan menemukanku"

Jung Jin Woo menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya pria tua itu harus bertingkah seperti Severus Snape dalam novel Harry Potter setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menopangkan dagunya, melihat Tao dan Kai yang sedang melahap makanan mereka saat ini. Bibirnya tersenyum. Yeah…setidaknya kedua orang ini memberikan sedikit udara segar ditengah masalah rumah tangganya yang sangat rumit.

"_Gege_….kenapa tak makan?" tegur Tao.

"Entah kenapa melihat kalian berdua makan dengan lahap, membuatku kenyang dengan sendirinya" kata Luhan.

"Cihh, dasar bodoh" kata Kai.

"YA!" protes Luhan.

Kai tertawa, Tao hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi….bagaimana dia _Ge_? Tampan?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Kalau kau menanyakan hal itu padanya, tentu saja dia akan menjawab tampan" sahut Kai.

Luhan merengut.

"Sehun memang tampan kok, setidaknya lebih tampan dari kau" kata Luhan.

Tao tertawa melihat ekspresi Kai yang aneh.

"Aku lebih _sexy_ daripada suamimu itu" kata Kai.

"Aishh…terserah" kata Luhan.

"Lalu, apa dia baik pada _Gege_?"

Degg!

Luhan terdiam.

"_Ge_?"

"Te-tentu saja…ahaha" jawab Luhan, salah tingkah.

Tao mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh ya Tao, sebenarnya kau ke Korea dalam rangka apa?" tanya Luhan, mencoba mengalihkan topik tentang Sehun.

"Aku ditugaskan disini" 

"Tugas apa?" kata Kai.

"Merawat pasien" jawab Tao.

Luhan menatap takjub pada Tao.

"Jadi kau?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Ya _Ge_…aku Dokter…ehehe…"

Kai menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Luhan.

Tao mengangguk-angguk imut.

"Woaahhh….kau hebat Tao…_Gege_ sangat bangga padamu" kata Luhan sambil mengacak surai _blonde _pria berkulit agak gelap itu.

"Hey! jujur saja ya, sebenarnya kau tak cocok menjadi Dokter" celetuk Kai tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung.

Kai menggerak-gerakkan sumpitnya naik turun.

"Lihat saja penampilanmu"

Tao langsung melihat penampilannya sendiri.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku…aku tampan kok" kata Tao percaya diri.

"Apanya yang tidak salah….kau itu dokter, tapi menurut penglihatanku kau lebih cocok disebut Gangster….rambut _blonde_ berpotongan _Mohawk_, anting, dan ck, ya Tuhan….gayamu sangat _funky, _mana ada dokter seperti kau" kata Kai lagi.

"Justru karena tak ada makanya aku datang, jadi sekarang ada dokter _funky_ sepertiku" kata Tao cuek.

Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu mengecek arlojinya.

"Astaga, sudah hampir tengah malam…sebaiknya aku pulang…" kata Luhan.

"Cepat sekali sih _Ge_, eighh!" protes Tao.

"Hey, dia ini sudah menikah, suaminya akan kesepian jika dia tak kunjung pulang" kata Kai.

"Benar juga sih" kata Tao setuju.

Luhan terdiam, lalu memaksakan tersenyum pada dua 'adik kecilnya' itu.

" Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya…_bye_…" pamit Luhan.

"Hati-hati Lu" Kata Kai.

"Ya, hati-hati _Ge_" tambah Tao.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan hotel itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan lambat menuju apartemen Sehun. Setelah memasukkan beberapa kode kombinasi ke _intercom_, Luhan membawa tubuh mungilnya masuk ke dalam.

Gelap.

Luhan meraba-raba dinding, mencari tombol saklar lampu.

Klik'

Lampu menyala, dan Luhan sedikit terlonjak saat melihat seseorang berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dada disamping pintu utama. Oh Sehun. Pria pucat itu mendongak, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Iris coklatnya sedikit berkilat, hingga Luhan menyimpulkan jika pria ini pasti sedang dalam keadaan tak baik.

"Se-Sehun….apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria itu hanya diam beberapa saat, lalu berdecih.

"Kenapa kau pulang?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum remeh yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

Luhan menatap bingung ke arah '_suaminya'_ itu.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja aku akan pulang" jawab Luhan.

Sehun menurunkan sebelah kakinya yang sejak tadi menapak pada dinding, lalu berdiri di hadapan Luhan, memasukkan salah satu tangan ke saku celananya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun terkekeh.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Dasar Jalang! Aku tau kau _namja_ bermuka dua, tapi kau tak akan bisa mengelabuhiku sialan! Wajahmu, topengmu, aku bisa membedakan keduanya, jadi kau tak perlu bertingkah sok polos didepanku, _namja_ brengsek! Cihh, tak ku sangka kau bisa bertindak sejauh ini, memasang wajah tak berdosa dihadapan semua orang dan bermain di belakang suamimu sendiri…ckckck….kau benar-benar hebat!"

Wajah Luhan sontak memanas. Luhan bingung dan tak mengerti apa alasan Sehun memfitnahnya, tapi kata-kata Sehun cukup menohok perasaannya. Luhan menarik nafasnya berkali-kali, berusaha sabar.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku lelah….aku akan tidur" kata Luhan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun.

"Tentu saja lelah! Berapa ronde yang kau habiskan untuk melayani kekasihmu itu, heumm?" celetuk Sehun sinis, membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba tetap sabar. Beberapa lama diam, Luhan kembali melangkah. Tapi… 

"Dasar tukang selingkuh! Pelacur!"

"AKU BUKAN PELACUR!" teriak Luhan sambil , membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menatap tajam pada Sehun. Emosinya benar-benar terpancing.

"Dan aku tak pernah selingkuh" tambah Luhan lagi.

Sehun terdiam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian sudah tertawa meremehkan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kau masih menyangkal juga? JELAS-JELAS AKU MELIHATMU BERGANDENGAN DENGAN PRIA LAIN DAN MEMASUKI HOTEL, BRENGSEK!" maki Sehun, lalu dengan cepat menarik tubuh Luhan dan mendorongnya dengan keras ke tembok.

"Akh"

Luhan meringis, merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di punggungnya.

"Siapa dia?" kata Sehun tajam, mencengkram kedua bahu sempit Luhan dengan tangannya.

Luhan hanya diam, masih mencoba mencerna situasi gila ini.

"SIAPA DIA!" bentak Sehun, tak sabaran, kedua tangannya sudah mencekik leher Luhan.

"Akh…Sehun…..lep…as…." rintih Luhan, nafasnya sudah tak karuan. Udara tertahan ditenggorokannya dan Luhan merasa sangat Sehun masih menekan kuat lehernya, meskipun tangan Luhan mencoba menarik tangan Sehun sekuat tenaga agar terlepas.

"Dasar pelacur murahan! Kau datang tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan hidupku yang berharga…sekarang saat aku sudah merasa sangat kacau dengan perasaanku kau menghianatiku seenaknya…lebih baik kau mati!" kata Sehun geram.

Luhan hanya diam. Air mata sudah menetes di sudut-sudut matanya dan wajahnya sudah memerah. Tangan pria mungil itu terkulai lemas. Luhan sudah pasrah saja jika Sehun akan membunuhnya. Tapi tidak, karena sesaat kemudian Luhan merasa udara berlomba-lomba masuk ke paru-parunya. Sehun melepaskan cekikannya dan tubuh Luhan ambruk ke lantai.

Sehun menatap tubuh mungil itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sehun pun tak mengerti kenapa dia sangat marah saat ini. Seperti ucapannya tadi, Sehun merasa sangat kacau. Perasaannya aneh. Sehun merasa kini otaknya hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Dan Sehun sedang berusaha menolaknya sekuat tenaga.

Luhan bangkit dengan lemah, lalu tanpa menatap Sehun, Luhan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung pada posisinya.\

.

.

Blamm!

.

.

Sehun menempelkan kedua lengannya pada dinding dan memukul-mukul tembok itu berkali-kali dengan kepalan tangannya. Sehun sangat stress. Dua jam yang lalu Sehun memergoki Luhan bersama seorang pria dan masuk ke dalam Hotel, dan satu jam kemudian salah satu utusan dari keluarga Byun mengantarkan sebuah kotak, yang isinya adalah semua barang pemberiannya pada Baekhyun dulu sekaligus mengabarkan tentang berita kematian Baekhyun. Entah mengapa Sehun menjadi sangat emosi. Sehun merasa takdir mempermainkannya dan Sehun sangat marah.

Sehun tak mengerti apa alasannya marah seperti ini. Entah karena dirinya terlalu sedih karena berita kematian Baekhyun yang dicintainya atau sedih karena Luhan ternyata berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Sehun bingung dan juga pusing.

Pria pucat itu akhirnya berjalan ke arah lemari es, mengambil segelas air dingin untuk menyamankan perasaannya, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya lama, tangan yang hampir membunuh _'teman hidupnya'_ tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya –_mobil pemberian Kris_- yang baru didapatkannya tadi malam. Ini masih jam 7 pagi. Tapi entah kenapa Kai sangat ingin bertemu dengan '_kekasih_ _virtual_ _tapi_ _nyata'_ miliknya itu, Do Kyungsoo. Kai juga tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Awalnya Kai hanya ingin membuktikan pada Kris jika Kyungsoo akan dengan mudah ditaklukan olehnya, tapi belakangan perasaannya jadi sedikit '_aneh'_. Sepertinya Kai mulai '_sedikit'_ menyukai hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Atau sebenarnya mungkin Kai memang mulai '_suka'_ pada Kyungsoo. Entahlah…

Yang pasti Kai sama sekali tak memiliki rencana untuk berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Kai ingin mengenal Kyungsoo lebih jauh lagi.

Kai mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat ke arah Apartemen yang di tinggali Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit saja mobilnya sampai dan terparkir di _basement_ gedung apartemen tempat Kyungsoo tinggal. Kai turun dengan cepat dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju lift. Sebuah kantong plastik berisi dua buah kotak _Styrofoam_ berisi sarapan untuk dirinya dan untuk '_kekasihnya'_ itu berada dalam genggamannya.

Akhirnya lift sampai di lantai 8. Kai membawa dirinya keluar dari lift dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar apartemen yang menjadi tujuannya. Sepanjang malam tadi dia ber-_chatting_ ria dengan kekasihnya itu dan Kyungsoo sudah memastikan jika hari ini jadwalnya kosong, jadi Kai yakin jika pria manis itu pasti sedang bersantai atau masih tertidur di dalam apartemennya.

Kai hampir sampai. Tapi matanya menangkap '_kekasihnya'_ sedang berbicara berdua dengan seseorang yang Kai yakin jika dirinya sangat mengenal siapa orang itu.

Kris.

Kai urung mendekat dan memutuskan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok yang terletak di seberang lift dan kebetulan adalah merupakan pertigaan menuju kamar-kamar penghuni apartemen lainnya.

"Kris? Kenapa dia bisa berada ditempat ini? Jadi sebenarnya dia dan Kyungsoo sudah saling mengenal?" gumam Kai seorang diri, heran.

Karena merasa sangat penasaran, Kai mengintip sedikit ke arah dua orang itu, dan matanya dapat menangkap jika wajah Kyungsoo terlihat _'sangat tidak baik-baik saja'_, sedangkan Kris berkali-kali menyeringai aneh ke arah kekasihnya itu. Kai menajamkan pendengarannya, dan telinganya dapat menangkap suara-suara dua orang yang sepertinya sedang berdebat itu dengan jelas, karena hari masih pagi dan masih sangat sepi.

"Aku tak mau lagi Kris! Aku tak tega melakukan ini padanya…dia baik Kris!"

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu? Aku ingin kau menghancurkan dia, Do Kyungsoo! Kau tak bisa berhenti sebelum kau menghancurkan _namja_ hitam itu…aku tak peduli pada apapun yang kau katakan. Dia baik? Cihh, DIA HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUAT KEKASIHKU MATI!"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh dua orang itu.

"Kris…aku tak bisa…ku mohon lepaskan saja dia..."

"Apa katamu? Melepaskannya? _Are you kidding me_?"

Kai kembali mengintip ke arah dua orang itu. Kris sedang mencengkram rahang Kyungsoo dengan kuat, dan Kai sedikit geram karena wajah Kyungsoo terlihat kesakitan.

"Hancurkan Kai, Kyungsoo…hancurkan dia! Aku tak peduli pada apapun yang kau katakan tentangnya….buat dia bertekuk lutut padamu, lalu bunuh dia!"

.

.

DEG!

.

.

Mata Kai membulat saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Kai dapat melihat dengan jelas jika saat ini Kris sedang mencium paksa bibir '_kekasihnya'_ dan mendesak tubuh mungil Kyungsoo agar masuk ke dalam Apartemen.

Kai lemas seketika. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat pusing. Sekelilingnya terlihat buram dan tampak blur. Kai tak mengerti apa arti semua ucapan Kris tadi, tapi Kai yakin jika Kris sedang '_mengincarnya'_, dan sialnya Kyungsoo…..ada di pihak yang sama dengan Kris. Kedua orang itu memang sudah saling mengenal dan sedang menjebaknya.

Kai berlari secepat bayangan saat seseorang membuka pintu lift dan Kai langsung ikut masuk ke dalamnya. Lift itu bergerak turun ke bawah lagi. Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

_Siapa Kris sebenarnya? Dan Kyungsoo?….apa arti semua ini?~ _batin Kai.

"Ugghh"

Kai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Pria hitam itu harus memikirkan segala hal dengan kepala jernih. Kai butuh waktu untuk sendirian.

Lift terbuka dan Kai berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya kembali setelah membuang kotak makanan yang digenggamnya tadi begitu saja ke tong sampah. Kai masuk ke dalam mobil dan kembali berpikir keras. Kai tak mengerti -_belum_ _mengerti_- tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Kris mengincarnya?

_Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Aku harus segera mencari tau ~_ batin Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Helehh…..Chanyeol kagak nongol egen (-_-)**

**Abisnya ini word-nya udah kepanjangan, jadi Chanyeol-nya nongol di chapter depan aja yah *ditimpuk***

**Oya, aku ngerasa chapter ini sangat-sangat-sangat amburadul….aku sedang banyak pikiran, dan sedang nggak sehat juga, tapi maksain ngetik chapter ini…huks…**

**Menurutku ini alurnya kecepetan, tapi jujur aku emang pengen cepet namatin epep ini…**

**Oya, banyak yang nanya 'kenapa si Kris harus memperalat Kyungsoo buat ngebunuh si Kai? napa gak sewa pembunuh bayaran aja?' alesannya karena si Kris lebih suka pake cara 'serang hati sampe nyesek baru bunuh' daripada 'serang badan dan langsung bunuh' *plakk* ya maksudnya si Kris kan ngerasa nyesek banget karena tunangannya koma gegara si Kai, makanya dia mao pake cara yang sama, biar si Kai tau gimana rasanya patah hati gitu lo (U,U)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks**

**.**

**Hea || pybbh || Guest 1 || Guest 2 || RyanryanforeverYaoi || SeluChenBaek || yehetohorat || kaihunhan || dokydo91 || ChanBaekLuv || nam mingyu || EXOTICARMYsasha || Hany Kwan || byunballon || rappicasso || sehyun14 || JejeOSH || bapexo || Summer Mei || Kaisoo addicted || kimyori95 || melizwufan || Nedera || lolamoet || fitry sukma 39 || FriederichOfficial || Nam Min Seul || Guest 3 || LuluHD || dancewithdo || rossadilla 17 || HyunRa || Guest 4 || Dasha Kim || Kim Eun Seob || kim heeki || Maple fujoshi2309 || ohmydeer || Vita Williona Venus || jtr97 || nidayjshero || kalsowoon || Jung Eunhee || NinHunHan5120 || AmbarAmbarwaty || exindira || veratjan || Guest 5 || zoldyk || Valencia1630 || **


	9. Chapter 9

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 9~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masih duduk di sana, menempelkan pipi pada meja Bar Diskotik sambil menatap kosong pada gelas berisi _Budwerser_ miliknya. Musik berdentum sangat keras, tapi entah mengapa pikirannya terasa amat kosong. Wajahnya yang tampan kini sudah tampak layu. Lingkaran hitam tampak jelas dibawah matanya yang sedikit bulat, meskipun tak mengurangi ketampanan wajahnya. Beberapa kali gadis-gadis penghibur mencoba menggodanya, namun pria jangkung itu tak perduli sama sekali. Chanyeol kini bagai seonggok tubuh bernyawa yang tak memiliki jiwa. Tentu saja ini semua adalah tentang Baekhyun. Segala hal tentang Baekhyun kini hampir menguasai seluruh hidupnya yang amat kasihan. Chanyeol mulai berpikir jika ini mungkin adalah karma yang harus ditanggungnya karena telah menyakiti pria kecil itu begitu dalam. Chanyeol menyesal.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai turun dari kursi tinggi itu dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari tempat berisik itu. Chanyeol terus berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dengan setengah sadar dia menyetir sendiri menuju _Flat_ miliknya. Untung saja matanya masih mampu melihat jelas ke arah jalanan ramai di kota _New York _yang tak pernah tidur ini, jadi dia sampai di _Flat_ miliknya dengan selamat.

Hal pertama yang dia dapatkan adalah kesunyian. Yeah, selalu seperti ini. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun semuanya memang tampak tak terkendali. _Flat_ itu terasa sepi, dingin. Padahal Baekhyun hanya berada beberapa minggu saja di sana sebelum kematiannya –_sepengetahuan Chanyeol_- yang tragis.

Chanyeol masih sempat mencuci wajahnya sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ke kamarnya.

"_Kau sudah pulang?"_

Chanyeol berdiri kaku pada posisinya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah ranjang, yang kini terdapat tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atasnya. Pria mungil itu –_dalam_ _penglihatannya_- sedang memeluk _Teddy Bear_ berwarna cokelat yang sengaja dibelikan Chanyeol beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tanpa kata-kata Chanyeol mendekat ke arah ranjangnya –_ranjang mereka_- dan mengelus lembut rambut cokelat milik Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tersenyum padanya, sangat cantik sampai membuat hati Chanyeol terasa sangat remuk saat melihatnya. Chanyeol berhalusinasi, dia tau itu. Tapi dia tak ingin tersadar. Dengan airmata yang mulai menetes dirabanya pipi kemerahan milik pria mungil itu, dan pria mungil itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah bersalahnya.

"_Yeol? Kenapa menangis? Maafkan aku, aku selalu mengganggumu…maaf Yeol, aku salah. Maaf…jangan membenciku, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku janji…jangan membenciku…"_

Airmata Chanyeol semakin banyak yang jatuh. Kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan pria mungil –_dalam bayangannya_- itu membuat perasaannya semakin hancur. Matanya sudah terasa sangat panas, namun Chanyeol bersikeras menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Chanyeol benar-benar tak ingin tersadar, padahal bayangan wajah Baekhyun sudah tampak _blur_ dalam pandangannya.

Pria mungil itu menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri dengan lututnya yang mungil. Dipeluknya pinggang Chanyeol erat-erat dengan pipi yang menempel erat pada perut Chanyeol.

"_Maaf Yeol…"_

Chanyeol masih tetap diam, hanya diam sampai tubuh mungil itu berdiri tegak dengan kakinya di atas ranjang dan memeluk erat leher Chanyeol yang kini sudah mendongak menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat cantik, lalu…

"_Meskipun kau tak menyukainya, aku tetap akan mengatakannya padamu Yeolie…"_

"….."

"_Saranghae…"_

Chanyeol mencengkram kuat pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan tangan yang bergetar. Darahnya berdesir halus ketika dia mendengar lagi kata-kata cinta itu dari bibir pria mungil dihadapannya. Bayangan wajah mungil Baekhyun semakin dekat dalam pandangannya, hingga akhirnya kedua bibir menyatu tanpa celah. Air mata Chanyeol sudah tak terbendung lagi. Bibir tipis itu bergerak pada permukaan bibirnya, dan Chanyeol terbuai. Mata bulatnya terpejam, lalu dalam sekejap saja semuanya terasa amat ringan. Ciuman itu menghilang. Pinggang ramping yang dipeluknya menghilang. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan Baekhyun telah lenyap. Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya karena memejamkan mata barusan. Dengan wajah yang masih basah Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja ke atas ranjang, lalu meremas dadanya sendiri. Tangisannya tak lagi bisu, bahkan sudah terdengar keras kini. Jantungnya seperti terbelah. Chanyeol menyesal.

"_Princess…" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen itu sepi. Sejak tadi Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap layar televisi yang dinyalakan tanpa suara. Hanya suara hujan yang berderai lembut di luar gedung apartemen dan terdengar karena Sehun membuka salah satu jendela di dekat ruangan menonton. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak berwarna-warni karena terpaan cahaya yang bersumber dari potongan-potongan gambar yang berganti-ganti pada layar LED di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Sehun agak sedikit resah. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari dan –_pengantinnya_- Luhan belum juga kembali ke apartemen. Sehun mulai berpikir jika pria cantik itu akan mengulangi tingkahnya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, menginap di kantornya karena tak ingin pulang ke apartemen.

"Apa dia takut pulang karena kejadian kemarin?" gumam bibir tipis itu dengan kening yang berkerut seakan sangat _stress_ karena memikirkan hal yang begitu rumit.

Sehun menoleh ke arah jam dinding lagi, lalu setelah berpikir beberapa saat, pria pucat itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengambil _rain coat_ dari dapur berikut kunci mobilnya. Sehun berencana menjemput Luhan ke kantornya.

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam dalam perjalanan, Sehun akhirnya sampai di gedung perkantoran milik Luhan. Gedung itu sudah gelap. Sehun mengenakan _rain_ _coat_ miliknya sambil duduk di jok kemudi sebelum akhirnya turun dari mobil dan mendekat ke arah salah satu _Security_ yang berjaga di sekitar gedung. Dua orang _Security_ bertubuh besar langsung mendekati Sehun ketika melihat Sehun menghampiri salah satu temannya. Sehun menarik nafas singkat sebelum bertanya pada salah satu _Security_ yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa di dalam gedung masih ada orang?" tanya Sehun.

"Anda siapa? Mau apa datang ke sini sepagi ini?"

"Aku Oh Sehun, _suami_ dari Presdir kalian" jawab Sehun ketus, tak suka diperlakukan seperti penjahat oleh bawahan –_pengantin_ _cantiknya_- Luhan.

Para _Security_ itu saling berpandangan lalu salah satunya meminta maaf pada Sehun.

"Ah…maafkan sikap kami _Boss_, kami tak tau jika ini adalah Anda"

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan maaf itu, dan mulai bertanya pada intinya.

"Apa Presdir kalian masih berada di dalam?"

_Security_ yang berada tepat di hadapan Sehun menggeleng.

"Saya pikir tidak, saya mulai berjaga pukul 8 malam, tepat ketika saya melihat Presdir keluar dari gedung dan pergi mengemudikan mobilnya keluar areal perkantoran ini" jawab _Security_ tadi.

Sehun terdiam. Otaknya mulai menerka-nerka kemana pria cantiknya itu pergi di waktu selarut ini, ditengah hujan lebat begini. Sehun memikirkan banyak kemungkinan, dan kemungkinan terbesar yang di dapatkannya adalah Luhan kembali ke rumah mewahnya dan menginap disana.

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu pergi begitu saja dari sana tanpa memperdulikan para _Security_ yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sehun memutuskan kembali saja ke apartemen, dan berencana mengunjungi rumah Luhan pada keesokan harinya. Sehun mendesah sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Entah apa…tapi Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam dadanya, mirip seperti perasaan resah, dan…cemas?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, lalu menaikkan laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai di apartemen pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju apartemennya. Sambil berjalan, tangannya tak henti-hentinya memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Sehun merasa sedikit pusing dan juga bingung saat ini. Entahlah, segalanya terasa amat aneh karena dia tak melihat Luhan seharian sejak kejadian tadi malam, dimana dia hampir saja membunuh Luhan karena_ merasa dikhianati_. Hari ini Luhan berangkat ke kantornya di pagi buta, bahkan di saat langit masih sepekat malam, dan tak pulang ke apartemen sampai pagi ini. Sehun merasa aneh, entah merasa aneh pada apa, mungkin dengan perasaannya sendiri? Entahlah…

Beberapa langkah menuju kamar apartemennya, langkah Sehun terhenti mendadak. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus pada suatu objek hidup-_Luhan_- yang sedang terduduk sambil memeluk lutut didepan pintu apartemennya dengan kepala yang tersembunyi di sela-sela lutut. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan berdecih sepintas sebelum berjalan cepat kearah orang itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini seperti orang bodoh dan bukannya langsung masuk ke dalam!" kata Sehun ketus.

Pria itu mendongak. Wajahnya pucat, dan tubuhnya menggigil karena kehujanan. Pakaiannya basah kuyup. Tangannya terangkat, memijit pelipisnya sendiri, lalu berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"A-aku menunggumu pulang" jawabnya lemah.

Sehun menatap pria itu datar.

"Untuk apa menungguku? Kau bisa memencet _ID_ _Pass_ dengan tanganmu sendiri. Kau bukan anak kecil kan?" kata Sehun sengit.

Lagi-lagi pria cantik itu memijit kepalanya.

"Aku pusing…Aku tak ingat berapa kode kombinasinya…"

Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuh mungil Luhan ke samping dan memencet kode kombinasi apartemen pribadinya. Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam begitu pintu terbuka, membiarkan pria yang satunya tertinggal.

Luhan berjalan lambat dan terhuyung-huyung ke dalam apartemen. Kepalanya terasa amat berat. Sehun memperhatikannya beberapa meter dihadapan pria cantik itu dan dengan sigap langsung berlari maju saat mata sipitnya menangkap tubuh Luhan yang hampir limbung. Sehun berdecak keras.

"Kau bisa jalan dengan benar atau tidak sih!" umpatnya.

Luhan hanya diam, hanya menunduk ketika Sehun melepaskan kedua bahunya, lalu mulai melangkah kembali. Tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya limbung, dan kali ini benar-benar hampir terjatuh. Tapi –_untungnya_- Sehun sudah lebih dulu menahan pinggang pria cantik itu agar tak terjatuh.

"Aissshh, merepotkan!" umpat Sehun.

Sehun memeluk perut Luhan dari belakang, membiarkan kausnya basah oleh pakaian kantoran Luhan yang basah kuyup, dan Luhan berusaha kembali berjalan, namun Sehun menahan langkahnya. Pria pucat itu membalikkan tubuh Luhan agar matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan saat ini. Luhan tetap diam dan menahan kepalanya tetap tertunduk dalam.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun, intonasinya mulai melemah, tak seketus tadi.

Luhan hanya diam, membuat Sehun kembali mendengus kesal. Tanpa kata-kata ditariknya dagu Luhan agar pria cantik itu menatapnya.

Degg!

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang. Bola mata Luhan yang cokelat menatap lemah padanya, membuat Sehun merasa kacau.

"Kau sakit?" ulang Sehun sekali lagi.

Luhan terdiam beberapa lama, lalu…

"Tidak" jawabnya.

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. Cengkramannya pada dagu Luhan menguat dan bergeser ke mulut pria cantik itu, membukanya paksa, lalu Sehun mendekatkan hidungnya pada bibir Luhan, menghirup aroma mulut pria cantik itu.

"Kau mabuk-mabukan?" tanya Sehun tak percaya setelah melepaskan dagu Luhan.

Luhan menunduk lagi.

"Tidak…Aku tidak mabuk" katanya, lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun.

Luhan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamarnya, tapi Sehun mengekor di belakangnya. Sehun menahan pintu kamar Luhan ketika pria cantik itu hendak menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau meminum alkohol? Dimana kau sejak tadi? Kau menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk _Clubing_ dan menenggak minuman keras?" tanya Sehun dengan intonasi yang mulai meninggi, emosi.

Luhan menarik nafas sekali, lalu…

"Aku lelah Sehun…Kalau mau berdebat besok saja, biarkan aku istirahat malam ini"

Sehun tertawa sinis.

"Malam katamu? Ini bahkan sudah pagi! Dan kau menghabiskan waktumu di luar sana, di dalam _Club_ seperti pelacur murahan!"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sekali, lalu dengan satu hentakan kasar di dorongnya tubuh Sehun yang berdiri di tengah pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tak berminat mendengarkan ocehanmu Oh Sehun! Aku lelah, jadi jangan mengangguku! Tak usah sok perduli dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku ingin meminum alkohol ataupun bercinta dengan wanita murahan itu adalah hakku, tak ada hubungannya denganmu!" kata Luhan emosi.

Sehun membeku.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

Sehun terpaku pada posisi berdirinya. Baru kali ini Luhan bersikap sekasar ini padanya, dan sukses membuat darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sehun menggertakkan gigi saking kesalnya, lalu dengan sekali gerakan, tangan Luhan sudah berada dalam genggamannya, lalu tubuh kecilnya terseret dan terhempas kuat di atas ranjang.

"Kau bilang apa? Tak ada hubungannya denganku? Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Kau milikku!" pekik Sehun kesal, lalu merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan mencekal kedua tangan Luhan dengan cengkraman tangannya.

Luhan memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun upayanya tak membuahkan hasil. Sehun menindih tubuhnya tanpa celah, lalu mencumbui lehernya dengan brutal, menjilat dan menghisap sampai meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_. Luhan meronta kuat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan _suaminya_.

"Sehun…jangan begini, kumohon" pinta Luhan.

Sehun berpura-pura tuli. Hisapannya pada leher Luhan menggila. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Luhan seolah seperti penambah tenaga bagi Sehun hingga pria pucat itu bertingkah lebih liar lagi. Bibir tipisnya merambat keseluruh permukaan leher Luhan, lalu dengan gigi ditariknya kemeja Luhan yang basah hingga kancing-kancing kemeja itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Bibir Sehun terus bergerak, mencumbui setiap inci kulit dada Luhan tak terkecuali dua tonjolan di dada pria cantik itu, membuat Luhan langsung diam dan tak memberontak lagi. Pria cantik itu kini hanya diam, menatap kosong pada langit-langit dan terisak pelan.

Membeku.

Sehun berhenti mencumbui tubuh Luhan, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang kacau. Pria cantik itu menangis. Sehun menatap wajah cantik itu dengan perasaan campur aduk sebelum akhirnya mengeraskan rahangnya karena geram.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?" gumam Sehun putus asa.

Luhan hanya diam, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan lemahnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa aku sangat buruk hingga kau tak ingin kusentuh? Aku suamimu Lu!" kata Sehun geram.

Luhan terkekeh lemah di sela-sela airmatanya.

"Suami?" gumamnya teramat pelan.

Sehun terdiam. Sikap Luhan yang seperti ini, entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Suami? Haha…Ya, kau suamiku, lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tak perduli Oh Sehun" kata Luhan sinis sebelum membuang wajahnya kearah kiri.

Sehun menatap separuh wajah Luhan itu selama beberapa detik. Hatinya berdenyut-denyut perih dengan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Sehun ingin marah, tapi sudah tak mampu lagi mengekspresikannya baik dengan ucapan ataupun perbuatan. Akhirnya Sehun hanya memejamkan matanya karena putus asa dan membuang nafasnya dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya bangkit menjauh dari atas tubuh Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri di kamar itu.

"Suami? Tch, menggelikkan" gumam Luhan, lalu menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan punggung tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**St. Mary's Hospital Seoul Yeouido…**_

Tao menggerakkan jari-jarinya pada _touchpad_ _notebook_ di hadapannya. Mata pandanya menatap lurus pada layar di hadapannya, lalu membaca _Medical_ _Record_ pasien yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya di rumah sakit tempatnya ditugaskan saat ini.

"Zhang Yixing? _Chinese_? Wah…" gumamnya _excited_, lalu terkekeh.

Bola matanya bergerak teratur semakin ke bawah, memeriksa _anamnesis_ maupun _diagnosis_ awal dari Dokter yang menangani pasien bernama Zhang Yixing itu sebelumnya. Tao membaca setiap detailnya dengan teliti, takut-takut jika ada informasi yang luput dari penglihatannya. _Medical_ _Record_ pasien itu sangat panjang, karena sudah terhitung kurang lebih 4 tahun lamanya pasien itu di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Kecelakaan, _hematoma_ _intraparenkimal_, TIK 70 mmHg…Ini sangat buruk" gumamnya lagi, lalu mematikan _notebook_ dan mengambil jas putihnya, kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ke kamar pasien bermarga Zhang itu.

Tao berjalan pelan di koridor Rumah Sakit yang terang benderang, dan berhenti pada satu kamar rawat yang menjadi tempat tujuannya. Di bukanya pintu kamar rawat dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pasien berambut cokelat yang tertidur pulas –_koma_- dan seorang pria lain berambut pirang yang sedang menciumi tangan pasien koma itu.

"Ehem"

Pria pirang itu langsung menoleh saat mendengar deheman yang sengaja dikeluarkan oleh Tao barusan. Matanya menatap tajam pada Tao, dengan tatapan yang err…_tak_ _bersahabat_. Tao menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pada 'orang itu' lalu berjalan mendekat kearah _Bed Stretcher_ pasiennya.

"Siapa Anda?" tanya pria pirang itu pada Tao. Nada suaranya sangat dingin, dan gerakan tubuhnya sangat waspada, sepertinya terlalu protektif pada pasien yang sedang koma itu.

Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum.

"Saya adalah Dokter baru yang akan merawat pasien Zhang…"

Tao tersenyum kikuk ketika melihat bola mata pria pirang dihadapannya bergerak, menyapu seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Dokter baru?" tanya pria pirang itu dengan intonasi sedingin es.

Tao mengangguk.

"Ya, kenalkan…nama saya Zitao" kata Tao ramah, sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Tapi pria pirang itu hanya diam dan menatap tangannya dengan datar.

"Kris" katanya singkat, tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Tao.

Tao menarik kembali tangannya dan mengedikkan bahu, lalu mendekat pada pasiennya. Dikeluarkannya sarung tangan karet miliknya, lalu diambilnya beberapa alat yang dia bawa, Stetoskop, Termometer, Tensimeter, dan juga _Colonoscopy_ yang memang sengaja dia bawa untuk memeriksa kondisi pencernaan pasiennya. Tao memeriksa kondisi tubuh pria berambut cokelat itu dengan raut wajah serius, lalu mengecek _Abocath_ beserta Transet dan _Infusion_ _Pump_-nya. Tao juga sempat memeriksa letak _NGT_ yang terpasang pada hidung pria berambut cokelat itu, lalu melemparkan senyumnya lagi pada Kris.

"Sepertinya pemeriksaan awal cukup…Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan pada Tuan Zhang nanti untuk kebutuhan informasi lainnya. Kalau begitu saya permisi" kata Tao, lalu hendak berjalan pergi, tapi Kris keburu mencegahnya.

"Err Dokter, apa Lay…baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris khawatir.

Tao mengerutkan dahi.

"Lay?"

Kris mengangguk. Tao melirik sekejap pada pasiennya, lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, untuk saat ini dia baik-baik saja, kau lihat kan? Grafik detakan jantungnya masih normal" kata Tao sambil menunjuk kearah _ECG_ disisi kiri Lay, lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah…terima kasih Dokter"

Tao meringis saat mendengar julukan itu, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Terima kasih kembali. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata Tao formal, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hening. Hanya irama yang berasal dari _ECG_ yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Kris saat ini. Kris membuang nafas sekali, lalu mendekat kearah tunangannya, meraih jemari Lay dan mengecupnya.

"Sayang, bangunlah…kau sudah tidur terlalu lama" gumamnya, mengelus pipi kurus Lay sekejap dan mendaratkan satu kecupan pada kening pria manis yang tertidur sangat pulas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya. Kyungsoo sedang resah menunggu kabar dari kekasihnya, Kai. Dua malam yang lalu mereka masih ber-_chatting _ria melalui akun sosial media milik mereka, kemudian Kai mengajaknya bertemu hingga Kyungsoo terpaksa berbohong dan berpura-pura sakit pada _manager_ Kim dan menyuruh _manager_ Kim memberinya waktu libur satu hari. Kyungsoo bahkan bangun sangat pagi keesokan harinya, dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Kai, tapi yang datang di pagi buta justru adalah Kris. Seperti biasa Kris hanya datang untuk memberinya peringatan, lalu '_sedikit'_ menyenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menikmati bibir Kyungsoo yang _sexy_ sebelum akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo berkutat dengan kekesalannya sendiri. Kemarin Kyungsoo menunggu sampai sore, tapi Kai tak kunjung datang menemuinya. Kyungsoo sangat ingin menghubungi Kai, tapi _ego_ menahannya melakukan hal itu. Kyungsoo pun tak mengerti dengan dirinya, mengapa bisa seresah ini saat Kai tak memberi kabar padanya. Kyungsoo hanya khawatir.

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 3 sore, dan sejak sejam yang lalu _manager_ Kim mewanti-wantinya agar bersiap-siap karena jam 5 sore nanti Kyungsoo harus melakukan sesi pemotretan lagi. Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya berkali-kali. Perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya semakin detik semakin bertambah saja, dan Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa menahan harga dirinya lebih jauh lagi. Dengan cepat disambarnya ponsel yang tadi dia lemparkan di atas sofa lalu mulai menghubungi nomor ponsel Kai. Kyungsoo menempelkan benda berbentuk persegi itu ditelinganya dan menunggu Kai menjawabnya dari seberang, namun Kai tak menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mencoba, dan tak sekalipun Kai menjawab panggilannya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya dan menggigit bibirnya karena kesal, entah pada apa. Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dalam. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Kai, dan sudah berpikir tentang kemungkinan terburuk yang membuat Kai menghilang, tapi tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar, dengan nama Kai yang berkerlap-kerlip pada layar ponsel itu, membuat pikirannya tadi pecah kemana-mana. Kyungsoo menggeser jarinya kearah kanan di permukaan layar ponselnya lalu dengan cepat menempelkan benda itu ke telinga.

"Kai? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tak mengabariku sama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya sendiri, jantungnya berdegup cepat, takut-takut jika…

_~Maaf sayang…Aku bukan sengaja mengabaikanmu, tapi kemarin aku sibuk~_

Kyungsoo membeku. Pikiran buruknya sekejap saja menghilang. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang ketika mendengar panggilan mesra tadi sampai tangannya sedikit gemetaran.

_~Kau menungguku ya? Maaf Soo~_

"Ah, ya…tak apa-apa"

_~Kau baik-baik saja kan?~_

"Mmm…Kau?"

_~Aku juga baik-baik saja~_

"Ponselmu aktif…kenapa kau…umm…tak mengangkatnya?"

_~Oh, tadi aku sedang mengendarai motor, karena itu aku tak bisa menjawab panggilanmu, maaf Soo~_

Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa Kai. Aku….menghawatirkanmu"

_~…..~_

"Aku pikir kau sakit atau tertimpa hal buruk dan semacamnya, Aku-"

_~…..~_

"-takut terjadi sesuatu padamu" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya diam di seberang sana, dan Kyungsoo sudah menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang dilakukannya. Bibirnya begitu saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terlampau jujur itu. Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kai, dan Kyungsoo mulai merasa aneh dengan obrolan ini.

"Eumm…Aku ada pekerjaan, jadi aku akan tutup teleponnya, _bye_ Kai"

Kyungsoo menunggu beberapa saat dan tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kai, hingga dengan berat hati Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Pria manis itu memikirkan tentang tingkahnya barusan. Yang tadi itu sungguh bukan gayanya sama sekali. Dia tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Lagipula tentang perasaannya pada Kai…Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Segalanya terasa aneh. Perasaannya aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**~Trouble Marriage~**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai masih berdiri mematung di posisinya, dengan ponsel yang masih menempel pada telinga kanannya. Padahal percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, dengan beberapa kebohongan yang dia katakan hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Kai juga tak mengerti kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu. Kai sudah berusaha mengabaikan apapun tentang Kyungsoo, tapi ketika Kyungsoo menghubunginya berkali-kali, Kai jadi merasa tak tega. Kai mengeluh pelan. Bukan apa-apa, Kai hanya sedang memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan. Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkannya, benarkah? Kai ingin sekali mempercayai hal itu, tapi jika teringat soal kejadian kemarin itu Kai kembali merasa terluka. Entahlah…Kai merasa dadanya sesak. Kai tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun Kai yakin jika ada yang aneh pada perasaannya. Kemarin ketika melihat Kris mencium Kyungsoo, rasanya…

"Ughh"

Kai menepuk pelan dadanya ketika teringat akan '_hal_ _itu_'. Hatinya sakit. Kai yakin jika dirinya memang telah menyukai pria manis dan mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu.

Tapi Kris?

Kai memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kiri lalu menurunkan tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanan seperti orang gila. Pikirannya terasa campur aduk sekarang. Jika mengikuti emosinya, Kai pasti sudah akan menghilang saja dari hidup Kyungsoo dan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kris secara jantan tanpa melibatkan pria manis yang lainnya. Tapi Kai merasa tak rela jika harus melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Meskipun hubungan yang mereka bangun berpondasikan kebohongan, namun perasaannya untuk pria kecil itu adalah nyata dan Kai tak ingin mengingkarinya. Lagipula Kai belum tau apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan sampai Kris menjebaknya dengan cara licik seperti ini. Kai harus mencari tau dan satu-satunya _informan_ itu hanyalah Kyungsoo.

Kai masih berkutat dengan pikirannya dan terkesiap ketika ponsel yang masih dia pegang bergetar-getar dalam genggamannya. Kai menatap layar ponselnya dan mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat nama Luhan berkedip-kedip pada layar ponselnya. Kai menempelkan kembali ponsel itu ke telinganya dengan cepat.

"_Hallo_"

_~Kai…Apa kau sibuk?~_

"Tidak…Ada apa Lu? Suaramu serak" jawab Kai.

_~Entahlah…Aku merasa aneh sejak pagi tadi…Aku merasa pusing, lalu aku kedinginan dan tubuhku terasa nyeri-nyeri seluruhnya, dan aku merasa mual~_

Kai membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau sakit?"

_~Sepertinya ya~_

"Astaga Lu! Dimana kau sekarang? Sehun sudah memanggilkan Dokter? Apa dia menjagamu?"

_~…..~_

"Luhan?"

_~Aku…I-itu…Sehun…tak ada~_

"Huh?"

_~Dia kuliah hari ini~_

Kai berdecih.

"Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkanmu sendirian saat kau sakit seperti itu?" Kata Kai agak emosi.

_~Kai…jangan marah-marah…Sehun tak tau kalau aku sakit~_

Kai hanya diam, lalu menarik nafas berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak menghubungi dia? Kau bisa memintanya pulang"

~…..~

"Luhan?"

_~Err…I-itu…aku tak punya nomor ponselnya~_

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau tak punya nomor ponsel suamimu sendiri?!"

_~Itu karena…Ka-karena beberapa saat yang lalu aku tak sengaja menghapusnya Kai, dan aku lupa memintanya kembali pada Sehun~_

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya dan menyuruhnya pulang sekarang"

_~Tidak Kai! Kumohon jangan lakukan hal itu. Bisakah kau saja yang datang?~_

Kai mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam.

"Sehun suamimu, kau akan lebih leluasa jika di rawat olehnya Lu"

_~Emm…Kai, lupakan saja…Aku tak apa-apa…Jangan katakan apapun pada Sehun, kumohon~_

"Apa kau sudah gila? Aku akan mencari Sehun sekarang, dan jika aku tak menemukannya aku akan langsung menuju apartemenmu secepatnya"

Kai memutus sambungan ponselnya dengan cepat secara sepihak, lalu langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan berniat berkeliling kampus untuk mencari suami Luhan yang berkulit pucat itu. Berkali-kali ponselnya bergetar, dan Kai mengabaikan panggilan dari Luhan itu. Kai tak mengerti apapun, tapi Kai berpikir mungkin jika Sehun dan Luhan sedang bertengkar saat ini dan hal itu sangat amat wajar. Hanya saja, sepupunya yang cantik itu sedang sakit, dan suaminya si Sehun itu harus mengetahuinya.

Kai menemukan Sehun menyender pada pilar penyangga gedung sambil mendengarkan musik dengan mata terpejam. Kaki-kaki Kai langsung berjalan cepat kearah pria pucat itu dan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan keras, membuat mata sipit Sehun terbuka dan langsung menatap aneh pada Kai. Kai memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar melepaskan _headset_-nya dan Sehun menurutinya. Kai membuang nafas satu kali sebelum menatap dingin kearah Sehun.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Luhan?"

Air muka Sehun sontak berubah.

"Dia mengadu padamu? Tch, kekanakan!" kata Sehun sinis.

Kai mendengus kesal.

"Dia bukan mengadu, Luhan bukan tipe _namja_ pengadu seperti itu"

"Aku tak perduli" kata Sehun ketus.

"Dia menghubungiku barusan. Dia bilang nomor ponselmu tanpa sengaja terhapus olehnya, jadi dia menghubungiku"

Sehun terdiam, mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir tentang ucapan Kai barusan. Nomor ponselnya terhapus? Bukankah mereka memang tak saling memiliki nomor ponsel satu dengan lainnya?

Kai menatap Sehun dan kembali menarik nafasnya lagi. Agak emosi sebenarnya, tapi Kai menahannya. Diamnya Sehun dianggap sebagai sikap tak perduli dalam pandangan Kai.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kalian mungkin sedang bertengkar atau semacamnya, tapi kau harus bisa mengendalikan egomu Sehun, apalagi jika Luhan sedang dalam keadaan sakit seperti sekarang ini"

Bagai tersambar petir, Sehun langsung memutar lehernya kearah Kai dan menatap Kai dengan raut penuh keterkejutannya.

"Luhan sakit?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Ya, sakit…Suaranya serak, lalu dia bilang kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya nyeri…Dia juga kedinginan dan sekarang tak ada seorangpun di apartemen kalian. Jika kau memang tak perduli padanya, maka aku akan-"

Ucapan Kai terhenti seketika, dan berganti dengan senyuman tipis ketika matanya melihat Sehun yang langsung berlari cepat seperti orang kesetanan kearah tangga menuju bawah.

"Hhhh…pasangan merepotkan" keluhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Fast Update!**

**Maaf buat yang kecewa dengan chapter kemarin *mewek* Sejak awal membuat konsep FF ini, moment HunHan memang sengaja pengen aku letakkan di chapter-chapter akhir ketika FF ini mau mendekati Ending, karena aku HunHan hardshipper, aku pengen meninggalkan kesan yang manis untuk kopel itu setelah FF ini tamat…Dan untuk Chapter-chapter awal ini moment HunHan memang masih seuprit, aku tau banyak yang kecewa dengan FF ini terutama HunHan shipper, tapi aku pengen membahas konflik yang lebih sulit dulu seperti konflik KaiSoo dan Chanbaek, baru HunHan sama Kristao belakangan…mian *bow***

**Oh ya, buat yang ngasih saran supaya konfliknya diselesaikan satu persatu secara berurutan, maaf juga, itu juga nggak bisa (nggak mungkin juga dibuat kayak gitu) soalnya sejak awal aku udah pake 4 pairing ini buat story Trouble Marriage ini, karena itu penyelesaian konflik memang harus dilakukan bersamaan walaupun pelan-pelan. Kalau diselesaikan satu persatu chapternya bisa amburadul dan bingung juga bikin plotnya…Kalo emang mau diselesaikan satu persatu tiap kopel mah dari awal harusnya aku nggak pake 4 pairing dalam satu FF…soalnya tar jadi ruwet, misalnya kopel HunHan konfliknya selesai, trus pas ngerjain konflik Chanbaek jadinya gatau mau bahas apa lagi sama yang HunHan (dan 2 kopel sisanya juga) karena HunHannya udah gada yang bisa dibahas lagi…ya nggak sih? Menurut kalian gimana? **

**Haduhh…maaf kalo ceritaku rada membingungkan *mewek egen***

**Maap juga di Chapter ini gada Bekyun Scene...Mungkin Bekyun akan muncul lagi di Chapter 10^^**

**Di Chapter ini Hunhan moment udah muncul 'dikit', tapi siap-siap KECEWA buat Chapter depan bagi HunHan shipper, karena Chapter 10 lebih banyak membahas pairing KaiSoo dan Chanbaek…mungkin moment HunHan akan bertebaran di Chapter 11 *nyengir***

**Yadah, Ripiu ya, aku butuh saran lagi buat lanjutin FF ini…Kalau ternyata masih membingungkan juga kayaknya FF ini bakalan lama updatenya buat kedepannya, aku akan cari cara penulisan yang lebih gampang buat dicerna supaya readersnya puas…jangan sungkan komen ya chingu, aku nggak akan tersinggung dengan saran apapun yang kalian berikan asal bukan berupa hinaan dan sejenisnya, malah aku menghargai, itu bagus untuk perkembangan tulisanku nantinya…okeh ya, sipp!**

**Ah, satu lagi! Aku udah pernah bilang kalo MAIN CAST FF INI ADALAH HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO DENGAN KRISTAOLAY SEBAGAI OTHER CAST, tapi masih juga ada yang bilang gini "Kenapa Hunhannya dikit? Ini kan FF HunHan?" Huweeeee….Chinguuuuuuu….FF ini BUKAN FF HUNHAN doang ya…itu tuh judul FFnya emang rada anu/? Aku kurang kreatif bikin judul FFnya…Apakah aku perlu ganti judul FF ini biar nggak pada salah paham lagi? *garuk pala ddangko***

**Wanna Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**TROUBLE MARRIAGE**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan, Kaisoo, Chanbaek**

**Other : Kris, Tao, Lay**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Hurt / Little Angst / Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage Chapter 10~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun memukul-mukul klakson mobilnya dengan tak sabaran diantara kemacetan lalu lintas sore itu. Emosinya naik karena mobil-mobil yang berjejer panjang di depan mobilnya menghambatnya untuk cepat sampai di apartemen. Sehun juga tak tau mengapa dia bertingkah seaneh ini, hanya saja Sehun benar-benar khawatir pada keadaan Luhan. Sehun tak ingin memikirkan apa alasan dari segala perasaan anehnya itu, Sehun tak perduli. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini hanya cepat sampai apartemen dan melihat kondisi pria cantiknya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun memukul-mukul klakson mobilnya, mendesis marah ketika mobil dihadapannya berjalan seperti siput, padahal lampu hijau telah menyala sejak tadi.

"Akh, cepatlah berengsek!" umpatnya kesal.

Mobil hitamnya melaju sangat cepat ketika jalanan sudah agak lengang. Sehun turun dengan terburu-buru dari dalam mobil ketika dia sampai, kemudian berlari-lari masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Di depan pintu Sehun berhenti sejenak, sekedar untuk menyeimbangkan pernafasannya, baru memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Kaki panjangnya berjalan lurus ke satu arah, ke kamar rekan hidupnya yang katanya sedang sakit itu. Jantungnya terasa sedikit nyeri ketika membuka pintu kamar Luhan pertama kali. Matanya menatap lurus pada pria mungil yang kini sedang berdiri lemah sambil berpegangan pada pintu kamar mandi, dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan nafas yang berantakan.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun, membuat pria yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Oh, kau…apa Kai yang memberikan informasi padamu?" tanya Luhan lemah, lalu menunjukkan senyum tipisnya pada suaminya.

Sehun hanya diam pada posisinya, bingung harus melakukan apa. Luhan terbatuk beberapa kali, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun…pergilah" kata Luhan sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup rapat pintunya dari dalam.

Sehun masih diam pada posisinya. Dia ingin melakukan banyak hal, tapi bingung mau memulainya dari mana. Sehun tak pernah merasa sangat bodoh seperti saat ini, tapi otaknya tak mampu memikirkan sikap seperti apa yang seharusnya dia ambil di saat-saat begini. Otaknya terasa amat tumpul, membuatnya sedikit merasa frustasi.

Sehun terkesiap ketika mendengar suara-suara seperti orang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, kakinya langsung melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Jantungnya mencelos saat melihat pria mungil itu berlutut di depan kloset, berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya tapi tak ada apapun yang keluar. Sudut-sudut mata pria itu sampai mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, mungkin tak tahan dengan kejang yang menyerang perutnya ketika berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya sendiri. Dengan mengabaikan segala pikiran anehnya, Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan, lalu berjongkok disamping pria mungil itu. Ditekannya tengkuk Luhan pelan-pelan, berusaha membantu pria mungil itu agar lebih mudah mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh namun terkesan lemah ketika acara muntahnya selesai, lalu memberikan senyum tipisnya untuk pria pucat itu.

"Terima kasih" kata Luhan sebelum bangkit berdiri dari posisinya menuju ke wastafel dan mencuci mulut dan wajahnya sendiri.

Sehun ikut bangkit, lalu hanya diam menatap tubuh mungil yang mulai berjalan kembali menuju ranjangnya sendiri itu. Beberapa kali Luhan seperti hendak terjatuh, membuat Sehun tak sabar hingga akhirnya tangannya meraih pinggang ramping itu mendekat padanya.

"Aku akan membantumu" kata Sehun, lalu menuntun tubuh kecil itu bergerak kearah ranjang.

Luhan hanya diam, membiarkan tubuhnya direbahkan oleh Sehun diatas ranjang. Matanya lemah menatap wajah suaminya yang sibuk merapikan selimutnya itu, hingga kedua tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Luhan hanya diam, Sehun juga sama. Mereka hanya saling tatap dengan pikirannya masing-masing hingga keheningan itu pecah saat Luhan bersuara.

"Terima kasih Sehun"

Sehun tak menjawab. Matanya tajam menatap setiap lekukan wajah rekan hidupnya, dan baru saja otaknya menyadari jika Luhan sangat cantik. Sehun ingin menyangkalnya sekuat tenaga, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan otaknya sendiri. Jari-jarinya yang panjang bahkan baru saja terangkat dan mengusap pipi Luhan tanpa ia sadari, membuat pria yang disentuh itu agak tersentak karena terkejut dan menggenggam tangan Sehun secara refleks.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Kau panas" bisik Sehun pelan, tepat beberapa senti dari kulit wajah Luhan, bahkan nafas hangatnya menerpa-nerpa kulit wajah pria cantik itu. Tatapan mata Sehun menyiratkan kesakitan, seolah sangat sedih melihat wajah rekan hidupnya yang terlihat sangat pucat saat ini.

Luhan hanya diam.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab, bingung dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Sehun padanya kali ini. Matanya menatap lurus pada wajah Sehun hingga lagi-lagi tatapan mereka bertemu, menciptakan kecanggungan yang lebih dalam apalagi tangan mereka saling menggenggam saat ini.

Luhan lebih dulu tersadar dari situasi yang aneh itu. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sehun dia tarik lalu menggeser sedikit wajahnya ke sisi kanan, membuat jemari Sehun yang tadi menempel pada pipinya jadi menggantung di udara. Luhan menatap mata Sehun beberapa detik sebelum cepat-cepat memiringkan posisi tubuhnya ke sisi kanan. Jantungnya berdebar tak menentu, dan otaknya tak mampu menafsirkan apa yang sedang Sehun pikirkan hingga sikapnya berubah aneh seperti ini. Luhan pusing, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan segala keanehan suaminya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun…Pergilah"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk membelakangi Luhan. Keningnya berkerut dalam, bingung dengan tingkahnya –_dan debaran aneh pada jantungnya_- sendiri.

"Kau demam…aku akan menelepon Dokter dan memanggilkan _Eomma_" kata Sehun singkat, kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Baru saja berniat melangkahkan kaki, Luhan menahan jemari Sehun, membuat pemilik tangan menoleh bingung pada pria yang sedang terbaring sakit itu.

"Tak perlu menghubungi Dokter…Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu…dan jangan katakan apapun pada _Eomma_…Aku tak ingin merepotkan siapapun, apalagi Ibumu" kata Luhan.

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menaikkan sudut bibirnya dengan ragu, menunjukkan senyum tipisnya.

"Tak apa-apa…Itu tidak akan merepotkan" katanya, tapi Luhan menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Tidak usah Sehun…umm…Kai akan membawa teman yang juga seorang Dokter untuk memeriksaku, lagipula aku baik-baik saja" kata Luhan.

Sehun terdiam beberapa lama, tapi akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya. Rasa kecewa menyelinap sedikit dalam hatinya ketika Luhan melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik memunggunginya lagi, entah kenapa. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan di dalam kamar pria cantik itu, jadi harusnya dia keluar saja kan? Tapi Sehun merasa sangat enggan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Luhan…"

Luhan terkesiap ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Karena itu Luhan menelentangkan posisi berbaringnya, menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya?"

"Umm…Apa kau…membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Huh?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lagi-lagi dia bingung menentukan bagaimana sikap yang harus dia ambil saat ini. Ah bukan, bahkan dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sehun agak…_gugup?_

"Mak-maksudku…kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku" katanya singkat, lalu cepat-cepat berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan langkah lebar-lebar, meninggalkan pria mungil yang menatap punggungnya dengan raut heran dan penuh tanda tanya dalam kepalanya.

Blamm!

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu kamar Luhan dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menempel pada dadanya sendiri, merasakan seberapa kuat detakan dari organ vital yang berada di balik dadanya itu.

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam, nafasnya terasa semakin berat seiring dengan detakan jantung yang kian detik terasa kian menggila. Mata sipitnya terpejam, dan tangannya mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam ketika dia melihat begitu banyak perawat disekitar _bed stretcher_ kekasihnya, dan matanya sontak terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh Lay yang tersentak-sentak kejang padahal matanya masih tertutup sempurna layaknya orang yang tertidur.

"Ada apa dengan Lay? Apa yang terjadi?" katanya panik sambil berusaha mendekat, namun beberapa perawat menahannya.

"Maaf Tuan, silahkan anda menunggu di luar, Dokter Zitao akan segera memeriksa keadaan pasien"

"Tapi-"

"Percayakan pada kami. Kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pasien" potong perawat itu, hingga mau tak mau Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruang rawat kekasihnya.

Kris menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan gusar disetiap detik-detik yang terlewati. Kris cemas. Tentu saja, semua orang juga pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Apa kau tidak akan cemas saat sesuatu yang –_mungkin_- buruk terjadi pada orang yang paling kau cintai?

Kris mendongak ketika beberapa orang perawat keluar dari ruang rawat kekasihnya, dengan membawa serta _bed stretcer_ Lay entah menuju kemana. Kris baru hendak akan bertanya dan mengikuti mereka tapi seseorang sudah menepuk bahunya, menahan. Kris menoleh dengan cepat dan langsung mendapatkan wajah Tao, Dokter _funky_ yang kini sedang melempar senyum simpul padanya. Tapi sebaliknya, wajah Kris malah mengeras dan tanpa diduga-duga tangannya sudah mencengkram kerah baju Tao.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kekasihku!" katanya geram, dengan nada sarkastik disertai gertakan gigi yang merapat.

Tao menatap datar pada pria _labil_ di hadapannya, tetap memasang senyum seperti tadi hanya saja kini tangan kanannya telah memegangi tangan Kris dengan agak bertenaga, menyingkirkan cengkeraman tangan itu dengan paksa dari kerah kemeja yang berada dibalik jas putih kedokterannya.

"Pengendalian dirimu buruk sekali" kata Tao menilai, bersamaan dengan terlepasnya cengkraman tangan Kris dari kerah kemejanya.

Kris mendengus geram, lalu melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ikuti aku" kata Tao datar, lalu berjalan melewati tubuh Kris menuju keruangannya sendiri.

Kris berdiri mematung beberapa lama pada posisinya, namun dia tak punya pilihan. Dia butuh informasi tentang Lay, dan hanya Tao yang dapat memberikan seluruh informasinya, jadi mau tak mau Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mengekor beberapa meter dibelakang Dokter _funky_ itu.

**.**

**.**

"_Encephalopathy_, ini diagnosis awalku…aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut pada pasien Zhang untuk memastikannya" kata Tao pada pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"_Ence..phalopathy?"_ tanya Kris.

"Itu adalah istilah untuk mendefinisikan gejala malfungsi otak. Aku belum yakin jika ini adalah penyebab pasien Zhang koma begitu lama, namun hal yang dapat kuyakini adalah perubahan-perubahan pada tekanan di dalam otaknya selalu terjadi, memperburuk kondisinya hingga manifestasi fisik terjadi seperti tadi"

Tao mendesah satu kali, sedangkan Kris hanya diam dengan wajah terlukanya.

"Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan komplit pada –_Tao berdehem satu kali_- kekasih anda…Mungkin menggunakan _CBC, CT Scan _dan _MRI_, dan mungkin akan ditambah dengan pemeriksaan _Encephalogram_ juga untuk menilai sampai sejauh mana kerusakan otak yang terjadi. Aku akan meneliti lebih jauh pola-pola gelombang otak yang abnormal pada pasien Zhang" jelas Tao panjang lebar.

Kris menatap lututnya sendiri. Lidahnya terasa kelu, bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelamatkan hidup kekasih anda tapi…jangan berharap terlalu besar" kata Tao lagi.

Kris menatap Tao dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Matanya menyiratkan kebutuhan akan penjelasan yang lebih dalam, meskipun bibirnya tak bergerak untuk mengucapkannya. Untung saja Tao peka, jadi Tao menjawab segala rasa keingintahuan itu dengan perasaan menyesalnya.

"Jangan berharap terlalu besar untuk kesembuhan kekasihmu..karena kesempatannya untuk sembuh hanya 12%...Kalaupun kekasihmu kembali membuka mata dalam arti sadar, dia tidak akan mampu untuk kembali hidup normal seperti sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Kemungkinan komplikasi yang paling ringan, dia akan mengalami kehilangan 70% dari memori otaknya, lalu akan diikuti oleh komplikasi-komplikasi lainnya seperti gangguan pola makan, halusinasi, kebingungan mental, depresi, sering kejang dan pingsan…"

Tao berdehem beberapa kali, lalu menggenggam tangannya sendiri, seolah berat mengatakan serentetan kalimat yang menggantung dalam otaknya. Tapi melihat wajah Kris, Tao tak punya pilihan. Tao mendesah satu kali, lalu…

"Dan komplikasi yang paling buruk, pasien…mungkin akan mengalami kematian"

Kris membeku, bahkan tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar mengedipkan kelopak matanya yang terasa sangat panas dan berat. Tao meringis, menatap pria tampan itu dengan prihatin. Sisi feminin yang ada dalam jiwa prianya tergores sedikit ketika mata pandanya menangkap beberapa bulir airmata yang mengalir di pipi pria tampan yang duduk diseberang mejanya saat ini. Sisi lembutnya membuncah, membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri kearah pria tampan itu. Tao melangkah mengitari meja, lalu menarik kepala pria tampan itu kedalam pelukannya. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris, dan bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang menenangkan.

"Kau pria…kau harus kuat menghadapi apapun, seburuk dan semenyakitkan apapun Kris…" hibur Tao pada pria yang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengecek layar ponselnya, lalu mendesah kecewa. Entah kenapa kegiatan itu tiba-tiba saja telah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak hari ini. Ya, Kyungsoo menunggu kabar dari Kai. Pria itu tak menemuinya sama sekali sejak kemarin, bahkan tak memberi kabar juga. Tadi sore memang mereka bicara melalui ponsel namun beberapa keanehan jelas-jelas terjadi dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya dengan sangat nyata. Kyungsoo tau ada yang aneh, dan mungkin saja ini tentang kebohongan besarnya yang _mungkin_ telah ketahuan. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa menyimpulkannya semudah itu karena pria eksotis itu tak mengatakan apapun selain hanya mengucapkan alasan logis yang membuatnya yakin jika segalanya masih baik-baik saja. Namun hati tak bisa dibohongi. Kyungsoo cemas.

Kyungsoo mengambil kembali ponselnya, lalu dengan usaha keras menepis segala keraguan hati serta harga dirinya, jari-jarinya kini telah mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya dan meletakkan benda berbentuk persegi itu ke telinganya sendiri. Nada sambung mulai terdengar, dan Kyungsoo menekan kegugupannya dengan menggigit ujung-ujung kukunya sendiri. Jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar ketika telinganya menangkap nada klik dan suara "_Hallo_" dari seberang sana. Kyungsoo menelan ludah satu kali sebelum menjawab sapaan pria diseberang.

"_Ha_-_Hallo_…"

_~Kyungsoo…ada apa?~_

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mulai mengutuk kinerja otaknya yang tak sempat memikirkan tentang alasan menelepon jika Kai menanyakannya.

_~Kyungsoo?~_

Kyungsoo menekan-nekan keningnya sendiri dengan kepalan tangan, lalu memberanikan diri membuka suaranya.

"K-Kai…apa kau sibuk?"

_~Umm…lumayan…ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sekarang…Ada apa?~_

"Tak ada apa-apa…tapi…ummm…apa kau tak bisa menunda urusanmu dan datang ke apartemenku?"

_~…..~_

"K-Kai?"

_~Aku tak bisa sayang…maaf…tapi aku harus mengunjungi Luhan sekarang…Aku harus mengutamakan Luhan terlebih dulu…Luhan jauh lebih penting untuk saat ini~_

Kyungsoo terdiam.

_~Kyungsoo?~_

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, tapi sesuatu yang dia rasakan itu sangat tidak enak. Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, tapi Kyungsoo merasa nyeri yang amat mendalam di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

_~Soo…apakah itu penting? Apa aku benar-benar harus datang?~_ kata Kai dari seberang sana.

"….."

_~Kyungie?~_

"….."

_~Kyungsoo…apa sesuatu telah terjadi padamu?~_ tanya Kai lagi dari seberang, terdengar khawatir sekarang.

Kyungsoo menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, lalu…

"Tidak…aku baik-baik saja…ya sudah, _bye_ Kai"

Pip'

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjangnya setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Mata bulatnya menatap langit-langit kamar yang membosankan itu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Kyungsoo tak tau apa yang terjadi pada hatinya, namun dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas jika bagian itu terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Sakit di bagian '_itu'_ bahkan berefek pada organ tubuhnya yang lain, karena Kyungsoo kini merasa tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan…

"Oh, sialan!" umpatnya marah ketika merasakan sebulir airmata jatuh dan merosot melalui matanya kemudian tergelincir ke pelipisnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menyeka airmata itu dengan ibu jarinya kemudian bangkit dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Keningnya berkerut dalam memikirkan tingkahnya yang kini sudah keluar dari batas kenormalan seorang Do Kyungsoo _–menurutnya-_ dan dia merasa sangat frustasi sekarang. Kedua tangannya kini meremas sisi-sisi rambutnya sendiri sebelum kembali menjatuhkan dirinya lagi di atas ranjangnya. Kyungsoo merasa lelah dengan perasaannya sendiri, karena itu dia memilih untuk memejamkan mata bulatnya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menembus batas kesadarannya. Kyungsoo ingin tidur agar denyutan di hatinya mereda, tapi bukannya tertidur, yang ada malah airmatanya kembali meleleh dari sepasang mata bulatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menatap jalanan lengang yang berada di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kebingungan. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran pada wajahnya setelah Kyungsoo menghubunginya lalu memutuskan secara sepihak pembicaraan mereka tanpa perasaan. Kai frustasi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" gumamnya.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya satu kali lalu cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya lagi, mengetuk layar beberapa kali, menelepon seseorang.

"_Hallo_…Tao…apa kau sudah selesai?"

_~Aku masih mempersiapkan beberapa benda yang akan kugunakan untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan Gege…ada apa?~_

"Bisakah kau percepat acara mempersiapkan peralatanmu?"

_~Ya, aku juga sedang berusaha cepat…Maaf Kai, ada sedikit masalah dengan salah satu pasienku di Rumah Sakit, makanya aku terlambat dan baru bisa merencanakan untuk memeriksa Luhan Gege malam-malam begini~_

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti…lagipula Luhan memiliki Sehun di apartemen mereka, suaminya itu pasti sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk Luhan. Apakah aku sudah bisa menjemputmu sekarang?"

_~Memangnya ada apa? Kau tampak terburu-buru~_

"Ya, ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kukerjakan…aku akan mengantarkanmu ke apartemen Luhan dan meninggalkanmu untuk sementara waktu disana, lalu aku akan menjemputmu kembali ketika urusanku selesai"

_~Jika urusanmu sangat penting, berikan saja alamat apartemen Luhan Gege…Aku akan pergi sendiri kesana~_

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir.

_~Kai? Bagaimana? Sudahlah, tak usah menjemputku…Lagipula pihak Rumah Sakit tempatku ditugaskan meminjamkan satu mobil untuk kupakai selama aku berada di Korea…berikan saja alamatnya~_

"Kau yakin bisa mencarinya sendiri? Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat? Kau baru tiba 2 Minggu yang lalu Tao"

_~Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan taksi saja~_

Kai kembali berpikir.

_~Hey hitam, berikan saja alamatnya padaku, cepat!~_

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu tersenyum tipis sebagai bentuk luapan kelegaannya.

"Baiklah…terima kasih Tao…kuharap kau tidak akan tersesat…aku akan mengirimkan alamat serta nomor apartemen Luhan melalui SMS"

_~Ya, tentu saja aku tak akan tersesat…aku ini sangat cerdas Kai, jangan meremehkanku, ck! Aku tunggu SMS darimu, jangan terlalu lama, aku takut keadaan Luhan Gege semakin memburuk"_

"Ya ya, baiklah…tak usah cerewet Panda!" kata Kai, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat pada kotak pesan dan mengirimkannya pada Tao. Kai langsung menyalakan mobil dan melesat cepat setelah mengirimkan pesan pada sahabat Dokternya itu, menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berlari-lari kecil menuju satu pintu ketika tubuhnya sudah keluar dari dalam lift di lantai 8 itu. Jarinya kini sibuk memencet bel berulang-ulang, dan kekhawatirannya menjadi semakin membuncah karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kai sudah mulai mengepalkan tangannya, bermaksud menggedor pintu itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat kacau saat ini.

"Kyungsoo…"

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat ketika melihat Kai ada diluar pintu apartemennya saat ini. Dengan gugup dia memalingkan wajah dan menghapus airmata sialannya sendiri sebelum membuka pengait _Chain Lock_ dan menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkan Kai masuk.

Kai berhenti melangkah hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu utama, tepat disamping tubuh Kyungsoo berada. Mata Kai menatap lurus pada wajah pria mungil dihadapannya sayangnya pria yang lebih manis membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Ada apa Soo? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kai lembut.

Pria mungil itu menggeleng.

"Tapi kau menangis"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam. Kai mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kyungsoo…kau sakit?"

Lagi-lagi pria mungil itu menggelengkan kepala sebagai bentuk jawaban.

Kai membuang nafasnya, lalu mengikuti pria mungil yang kini telah masuk ke kamarnya sendiri itu. Kai berdiri mematung di ambang pintu dan hanya diam melihat kekasihnya sendiri yang kini sedang duduk di tepian ranjang sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kai berjalan lambat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berlutut di hadapan pria mungil itu.

"Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku Soo…" kata Kai pelan.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, hanya saja tangannya sudah meraih jemari Kai yang bertumpu di pahanya sendiri, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Kenapa kau datang? Bukankah kau akan menemui Luhan?"

Kai mendesah satu kali.

"Tidak jadi…aku mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya aku membatalkan niatku mengunjungi Luhan dan langsung datang kesini untukmu"

"..."

"….."

"Luhan…kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Kai tersenyum.

"Luhan sakit…"

Kyungsoo tertegun, dan baru sadar ketika Kai mengusap kepalanya pelan-pelan.

"Tak apa Soo…tadinya aku hanya ingin mengantarkan teman kami yang seorang Dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan karena Dokter itu belum tau daerah-daerah di kota Seoul ini, tapi Dokternya bilang dia akan pergi sendiri ke sana menggunakan taksi, jadi aku bisa menemuimu dengan cepat"

Kyungsoo tertunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku…" katanya menyesal.

Kai tertawa kecil, lalu bangkit dan berdiri tegak dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa-apa…tak usah merasa bersalah…sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku? Kau memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak, membuatku khawatir setengah mati. Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padamu"

Wajah Kyungsoo menghangat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kau…mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Kai cepat.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya, melingkarkan lengan-lengannya yang putih disekitar pinggang Kai.

"Aku tak apa-apa…hanya saja-"

Kyungsoo menjeda sejenak, menelan ludah satu kali. Pelukannya pada pinggang Kai semakin mengerat, dan bagian sisi wajahnya kini menempel rapat di perut Kai.

"Aku merindukanmu Kai…" lanjut Kyungsoo, lalu memejamkan mata bulatnya, meresapi segala perasaan rindunya yang membuncah untuk pria eksotis yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

Kai tak menjawab. Matanya menatap kosong pada objek yang berada di balik punggung Kyungsoo dengan kening yang berkerut dalam. Wajah Kai terkesan dingin, meskipun kini tangan kanannya sudah mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

_~Merindukanku? Ini hanya sebagian dari aktingmu kan aktor Do Kyungsoo? Kita akan lihat siapa yang merupakan The Real Actor diantara kita berdua Kyungsoo-ya…kau pasti akan ketahuan olehku sebentar lagi~_ bathin Kai perih.

Pria eksotis itu melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dari pinggangnya, lalu kembali berlutut dihadapan kekasih virtualnya yang mungil itu. Diusapnya pipi Kyungsoo sekilas sambil menatap dalam pada mata bulat kekasihnya. Kai menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya untuk Kyungsoo sebelum mendekati wajah kekasihnya itu. Satu kecupan dia daratkan pada kening Kyungsoo, dilanjutkan dengan kecupan dalam pada _heartlips_ milik pria manis dihadapannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang…" kata Kai pelan, dengan wajah terlukanya yang tampak samar karena senyuman palsu yang dia tunjukkan untuk pria manis dihadapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Trouble Marriage~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata bulat itu menatap kosong pada gumpalan awan-awan putih cerah yang berada di bawahnya. Tangannya yang sebelah kiri menempel pada jendela bening disisi kirinya. Bibirnya hanya diam. Tubuh jangkung itu tak bergerak, namun sebenarnya otaknya saat ini penuh dengan berbagai pikiran-pikiran yang bergerak acak hingga berakhir seperti benang kusut.

"_Princess_…Aku merindukanmu…" gumamnya, diikuti dengan sebulir air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya yang sebelah kanan, sedangkan di sebelah kiri, airmata itu masih menggantung dan pria tinggi itu tak membiarkannya jatuh karena tangannya sudah cepat-cepat mengusap airmata itu dari wajahnya sendiri. Hatinya sangat sakit. Pria jangkung itu ingin melupakan semuanya, tentang orangtua kandungnya, orangtua tirinya, tentang Baekhyun, tapi tak bisa…

Matanya lagi-lagi menatap gumpalan awan-awan di sekitar pesawat yang akan membawa dirinya pulang ke Seoul saat ini. Sebenarnya dia tak siap, tak pernah siap untuk pulang kerumah Baekhyun. Ketika berada di _Flat_ miliknya yang bahkan hanya diitinggali selama beberapa minggu oleh pria mungil itu saja dirinya sudah tak mampu menahan setiap kesakitan yang menusuk dada ketika otaknya memutar kembali memori-memori tentang pria kecil bernama Baekhyun itu. Apalagi dirumah mereka nanti, yang menyimpan seluruh kenangan mereka dari sejak mereka anak-anak hingga dewasa. Chanyeol takut, tapi dia tak punya pilihan. Dia harus pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil hitam milik keluarga Byun sudah menanti Chanyeol di sekitar Bandara. Dari kejauhan Chanyeol sudah dapat menangkap sosok Jung –_Jin Woo-_ _Ahjussi_ yang kini sedang melemparkan senyum kearahnya. Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Kakinya yang panjang semakin cepat melangkah kearah Jung Jin Woo yang langsung memeluknya ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan. Dengan cekatan Jin Woo membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol lalu mengambil kendali ke jok kemudi.

"Senang melihat anda kembali Tuan"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, hanya diam sambil menatap kearah jalanan melalui jendela mobil sebelah kanan.

"Silahkan gunakan sabuk pengaman anda Tuan" kata Jin Woo lagi, tapi seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol mengabaikan dan hanya diam.

"Kita akan berangkat menuju rumah Tuan muda" kata Jung Jin Woo sambil tersenyum, lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengemudikannya kearah Utara, menuju kearah rumah keluarga Byun berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar ketika menyentuh bermacam-macam bentuk botol-botol parfum milik Baekhyun yang berjajar rapi di meja rias pria mungil itu. Matanya menatap kesekitar kamar, dan denyutan-denyutan pada jantungnya terasa semakin menjadi-jadi ketika apapun objek yang tertangkap oleh matanya merefleksikan bayangan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela, Baekhyun yang berbaring di ranjang berseprai merah itu, Baekhyun yang sedang menyusun botol-botol parfum di depan meja rias, Baekyun yang…

"Akh" erang Chanyeol sambil menjambak salah satu sisi rambut cokelatnya.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung kearah ranjang Baekhyun, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang berseprai merah itu. Kepalanya dia tolehkan kearah kanan, menatap lurus kearah luar melalui gorden jendela yang terbuka. Tak ada apapun yang bisa dia lihat dari dalam sini, hanya cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Chanyeol mengeluh saat lagi-lagi otaknya memutar kenangan yang paling membuatnya menyesal sampai saat ini, ketika Baekhyun menyatakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya padanya.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_Chanyeol tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap punggung sempit Baekyun di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Pria mungil itu berdiri tegak membelakangi Chanyeol, mengangkat dagu runcingnya keatas. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus kearah bulan purnama yang menggantung di langit, dan tangannya terangkat, seolah ingin menggapai salah satu bintang yang menemani bulan di langit hitam di atas sana. _

_Chanyeol mendekat, berdiri selangkah di sisi kanan belakang Baekhyun tanpa disadari oleh pria mungil itu. Untuk sekejap, Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun sedang tersenyum. Chanyeol tau pria mungil itu sedang tersenyum walaupun Chanyeol hanya melihat sebagian sisi wajah tirusnya. Sudah sangat lama Chanyeol kehilangan senyum itu. Sejak ayahnya di vonis penjara seumur hidup ditambah kegilaan ibunya hingga berakhir dengan perawatan khusus di rumah sakit jiwa –hasil kerja keras dari aksi balas dendam Chanyeol- senyum Baekhyun lenyap seperti tulisan dipasir pantai yang tersapu oleh ombak._

"_Princess…"_

_Baekhyun terkejut dan sontak menoleh ketika mendengar suara orang lain dibelakangnya._

"_Ye-Yeol…apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Harusnya aku yang bertanya…Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, udara diluar rumah sangat dingin…apa yang kau lakukan disini tengah malam begini?"_

_Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan tetap membelakangi adik angkatnya itu._

_Chanyeol maju satu langkah, merapat pada tubuh mungil itu. Kedua lengannya melingkar ke perut Baekhyun yang datar, dan dagunya sudah mendarat di bahu sempit milik Baekhyun. Pria yang lebih pendek hanya diam, dan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit. _

"_Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Chanyeol, setelah mereka terdiam beberapa lama._

"_Bintang" jawab Baekhyun singkat._

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"_Yeol…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Apa kau pernah merasa sangat menyukai seseorang sampai kau rela mati untuk orang itu?"_

_Chanyeol terdiam. _

_~Ya, pernah…Kau Baekhyun…~_

"_Yeol?"_

_Chanyeol mendesah satu kali._

"_Ya, pernah"_

"_Apa dia cantik?"_

"_Hmm, sangat cantik"_

_~Kau sangat cantik Baek~_

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"_Cantik? Berarti dia seorang gadis ya?" kata Baekhyun lirih._

_~Bodoh, bukan gadis, tapi kau~_

_Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, heran._

"_Kenapa kau bertanya hal-hal aneh seperti itu?"_

_Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, lalu…_

"_Aku…menyukai seseorang Yeol…"_

_Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertegun. Chanyeol tak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dia rasakan ketika mendengar Baekhyun menyukai seseorang, tapi yang pasti perasaannya langsung campur aduk dan terasa sangat tak nyaman saat ini._

"_Menurutmu, haruskah aku mengakui perasaanku ini padanya?" kata Baekhyun lagi, membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh pria mungil itu. _

"_Itu bukan urusanku Hyung, terserah kau mau mengatakannya ataupun tidak" kata Chanyeol ketus. Entah kenapa dia merasa emosi tiba-tiba._

_Baekhyun lagi-lagi terdiam. Nafas pria mungil itu tak beraturan, dan Chanyeol mendesah kuat ketika menyadarinya._

"_Princess, kau sudah kesulitan bernafas, ayo masuk…aku tau tubuhmu tak bisa menahan dingin"_

_Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, bermaksud menarik si mungil itu ke dalam rumah, tapi Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol, membuat pria yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung._

"_Yeol…apa kau menyayangiku?"_

_Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, bosan._

"_Tentu saja aku sayang padamu, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"_

_Baekhyun menunduk dalam._

"_JIka aku sakit jiwa, kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendirian kan?"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Hyung"_

_Baekhyun mendongak cepat dengan rahang yang mengeras ketika mendengar bibir Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sangat amat dia benci itu. Dia sudah mendengarnya satu kali tadi, dan kini jumlahnya bertambah menjadi 2, dan Baekhyun sangat benci ketika menyadarinya. _

"_Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? Aku tak suka Yeol, aku bukan Hyung-mu"_

_Chanyeol mengekrutkan keningnya._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa Baek? Ucapanmu semuanya terdengar aneh"_

"_Tak apa, aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku selama beberapa bulan ini"_

_Chanyeol menghadap Baekhyun dengan sempurna. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis pria mungil itu menarik minatnya untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh._

"_Apa yang begitu mengganggumu? Katakanlah"_

_Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol dengan ragu. Beberapa kali dia menggigit bibirnya, menunda beberapa kata yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya sendiri._

"_A-aku takut kau menatap jijik padaku jika aku mengatakan hal ini" kata Baekhyun frustasi._

_Chanyeol mengelus kepala pria mungil itu, dan melemparkan senyumnya untuk menenangkan._

"_Katakanlah..aku berjanji aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau khawatirkan" kata Chanyeol meyakinkan._

_Baekhyun kembali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan…_

"_Yeol…sepertinya aku bukan namja normal…Aku Gay, dan Aku mencintaimu…"_

_Chanyeol memebeku. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa jika dirinya baru saja terjatuh dari lantai 27 hingga tubuhnya hancur berantakan. Oh bukan tubuh, tapi hatinya kini terasa sangat remuk. Jujur saja Chanyeol memang sudah mencintai Baekhyun lebih dulu, bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil, tapi jika teringat bahwa ayah pria mungil itu adalah orang yang telah membunuh ayah kandungnya, rasanya…._

"_G-Gay?" kata Chanyeol, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam, bingung dengan situasi gila ini._

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut seolah baru saja tersengat oleh aliran listrik jutaan volt. _

"_Ye-Yeol…kau sudah janji tidak akan menganggapku menjijikkan…K-kau ingat dengan apa yang kau ucapkan barusan kan? Kau akan tetap menyayangiku kan? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku meskipun aku-"_

"…_.."_

"_Ye-Yeollie…" _

_Baekhyun meraih ujung kemeja Chanyeol dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Baekhyun takut..sangat takut jika Chanyeol…_

"_Tapi aku bukan Gay, Byun Baekhyun! Dan aku tak mencintaimu!" desis Chanyeol tajam._

_Chanyeol kembali membeku dan menatap perih pada wajah tirus Baekhyun ketika airmata pria mungil itu mengalir turun dari kelopak sipitnya. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga, menahan dirinya untuk tak terpengaruh pada situasi gila ini, meskipun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengatakan jika sebenarnya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi Chanyeol melawannya sekuat tenaga. Setiap detik yang terlewati membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung karena airmata kakak angkatnya semakin deras mengalir. Akhirnya karena tak tahan, Chanyeol berbalik dan meninggalkan pria mungil itu sendirian disana tanpa mengatakan apapun._

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika ingatan pahit itu singgah ke otaknya. Sudut-sudut matanya kembali basah, dan Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti pecundang kini. Pengecut, brengsek, itulah caranya menilai dirinya sendiri saat ini. Chanyeol menyesal, namun tak tau bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan segala keadan agar menjadi lebih baik. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Segalanya telah terlambat.

Chanyeol merogoh salah satu saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru gelap dari dalam sana. Dibukanya kotak itu dan dipandanginya 2 buah cincin berbeda ukuran yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Diambilnya salah satu yang memiliki diameter lebih kecil, dan memakainya di jari kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kau memakai ini di atas Altar ketika kita bersumpah untuk saling mencintai sebagai pasangan hidup Baek…Jika saja aku tidak sepengecut ini, kau pasti akan bahagia bersamaku, tapi-"

Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya, membiarkan satu tetes airmatanya lolos. Dikeluarkannya cincin itu dari jarinya dan dia kembalikan pada tempatnya.

"Tapi cincin ini sudah tak berguna…Kau telah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian" kata Chanyeol, melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

Chanyeol membawa dirinya bangkit dari posisi rebahannya setelah menutup kembali kotak biru itu. Chanyeol tak tahan, dia ingin segera keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan melarikan diri ke ruangan lain dirumah itu agar perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Dia bawa kakinya turun dari ranjang dan mulai menapak bergantian di atas lantai. Chanyeol berjalan lurus menuju cermin hias milik Baekhyun. Cermin itu terapit di antara lemari kayu berukuran pendek yang memiliki banyak laci di sisi kanan, kiri dan bagian bawahnya. Chanyeol membuka salah satu laci secara random tanpa memilih, dan meletakkan kotak cincin itu di dalamnya. Chanyeol baru saja hendak menutup laci itu namun urung karena matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian dan membuatnya _shock_ sesaat.

Mata pria jangkung itu membulat. Nafasnya terasa tersangkut di tenggorokan. Darahnya seolah terpompa dengan sangat cepat ketika menemukan benda berwarna hijau gelap itu. Tangannya bergetar kuat ketika dia mengambil benda itu dan mengeluarkannya dari laci milik Baekhyun.

**Paspor**.

Dengan gemetar Chanyeol membuka halaman paspor itu dan matanya terasa sangat panas ketika melihat cap stempel _approval_ imigrasi Negara Amerika melekat di sana dengan tanggal kepulangan satu hari sebelum tanggal kecelakaan pesawat terjadi. Bagaimana bisa paspor Baekhyun berada di rumah ini dalam keadaan utuh, mulus dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun jika pesawat yang ditumpangi pria mungil itu bahkan sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena ledakan yang sangat besar? Tak ada hal yang masuk akal disini kecuali…

"B-Baekhyun masih hidup…" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap nanar pada lantai disekitar kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wehh, Baekhyun ketahuan! Kesalahan fatal karena nyimpen paspor sembarangan, hahay. Oya, soal warna paspor aku nggak tau warna paspor Negara Korea apa *ngerasa bego banget, maklum kudet* Cuman sih pernah nanya temen dan katanya sama aja sama warna paspor kita cuman punya mereka ijonya condong ke item *ngerti nggak? Yaudah kalo nggak ngerti, aku juga nggak ngerti maksudnya ijo condong ke item itu apaan, mungkin maksudnya ijo gelap* Dan soal stempel approval dari Negara2 kunjungan itu nggak tau juga masih di cap di paspor apa udah enggak? tapi kayaknya sih sekarang2 udah canggih, paspor aja udah pake paspor elektrik/?**

**Kalo Negara-negara maju sih kayaknya warna paspornya banyakan merah *keceh euy* aku paling sering liat paspor yang dipake bule biasanya merah, biru tua, dll. Punya orang Singapura yang paling yahud dan bikin naksir, secara paspor terkeren se-Asean. Aku nggak tau juga sih gimana peraturan warna paspor, di Negara kita aja paspor pake 3 warna buat masing-masing keperluan, ya nggak? Yasudahlah, ini hanya fiksi, anggep aja ijo tua. Lagian kenapa malah ngomongin paspor?**

**Ini chapter paling panjang seumur-umur FF Trobel Merrid, tapi aku masih kurang puas sama moment HunHannya yang seuprit *readers juga pasti kurang puas kan?* tapi tenang aja, aku udah merencanakan yang manis-manis buat mereka di belakang cerita nantinya, biarlah sekarang nyesek dulu. Sementara ini mau ngerjain yang rumit dulu kayak konfliknya KaiSoo dan Chanbaek…HunHan sama Kristao bisa belakangan…sabar ya…**

**Oya, Chapter depan Sehun bakalan ketemu sama Tao yang dia pikir orang yang dicintai si Lulu..kira-kira bakal terjadi apaan ya? Huehehehehehe…Moment HunHan akan bertebaran di Chapter depan *PeHaPe / kagak kok, ciyuss / slapp***

**Makasih buat yang setia membaca, setia meripiu, berbaik hati memfollow dan memfavoritkan FF abal-abal ini…Maaf belom sempet bales ripiu kalian, tapi aku baca semua ripiu yang masuk dan aku seneng karena banyak yang ngasih saran ini itu *hughughug***

**Review?**


End file.
